


Peace in the Realm

by girls_like_girls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Love, Marriage, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 74,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: EF-AU: No Dark Curse. With another child on the way, Snow White wants to make peace with Regina. Charming and Emma travel to the Dark Kingdom to sign the treaty but encounter trouble along the way. What happens when their stay in the dark kingdom is unexpectedly extended. What will transpire between the Princess and the Queen? Will there be peace in the realm? Come find out.





	1. This Realm Deserves It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this story has been in the works for almost three years. Just sitting in my documents. This story is my baby. I am terrified that you guys will hate it, or that no one will read it. I admire so many swen writers and I know I'm not the highest caliber writer but this story means so much to me, so please read, comment, leave kudos. I want your thoughts. I want to know what you like, what you dislike, tell me. Please
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~Jem

"Emma dear, are you prepared to take your leave? The signing of this treaty is very important." Snow White's voice was heard before she came into view. She was dressed in a simple white gown, floor length. Her hair flowed in waves, framing her face. She seemed to glide across the threshold as she entered Emma's chambers.

Emma stood looking out of her window, taking in her parent's kingdom. She wore suede dark brown riding pants, two-thirds of which encased in brown leather riding boots. Her favorite riding coat, a gift from her father, adorned her upper half. Her stance was strong, stiff, as the wind blew through her hair. Snow took in the sight of her daughter; a small smile graced her features.

"Emma," the blonde turned her head slightly acknowledging her mother,

"Your father has sent for the horses to be prepared. Are you ready?"

Nodding her head slightly, she turned her attention back to the window, to the kingdom. Her mind lost in thought, contemplating the peace her parent's people would feel in just four days time, just by her signing her name on a piece of parchment. The Evil Queen would no longer place fear in the people's hearts. This should be a glorious day, but Emma couldn't seem to be happy about it. This was a woman who had done terrible things to Emma's parents and their people. Just deciding to make peace with her seemed like a cop out. Since Emma could remember they had been at war with Regina. The reason behind their feud was unknown to her. All she knew was it happened when her mother was but a small child. And yet, the feud had lasted all these years. Emma needed to understand why now; over a decade of fighting and now, peace is the way to go.

Charming entered the chambers stopping at his wife's side. "Is she well?" Snow nodded turning to give her husband a kiss.

"Yes, just deep in thought," even though it was whispered, Emma heard but chose not to respond. There was nothing for her to add, her mother spoke the truth.

"Are you well?" His hands fell to the swell of her belly causing the brunette to smile up at him. "I am."

Charming looked from his wife to his daughter. "Emma, it's time," the blonde sighed, turning to look at her parents,

"We are to be at her castle by nightfall. Dawn has just broke, why must we leave now?"

"Because we intend to give Regina no reason to renege on this treaty of peace," Emma rolled her eyes, repressing the urge to scoff at her father's words.

"It is she who asked for peace; I see no reason for her to renege."

Snow cleared her throat, "You do not know Regina as well as we do. We have been at war for many years."

Emma took a deep breath walking towards her vanity in search for a leather tie for her hair. "And she has yet to best our Army." Emma cut in as she sat at her vanity, maneuvering all of her hair into the leather tie.

Charming looked down at his wife before addressing his daughter. "We will fight no longer. We shall have peace."

"Must we father, her army cannot best ours, this has been proven time and time again. It is she who should fear us. There is no need to grovel before her feet begging her to spare us." Emma spit, rising from her seat at the vanity.

"I will not risk it, Emma, especially not now." Charming caressed his wife's swollen belly. "You're brother shall not be born during a war."

Emma turned toward her parents and sighed, "I was born in the midst of a war." her rebuttal was soft but her words were full of pain. It was well known that her parent's need for another child hurt the Princess more than she cared to admit or show. She hadn't actually met her parents until she was seven years old, due to them hiding her away in another realm. She knew it was done for her own good but there was bitterness at the fact that they wished to protect her brother in a way they failed to protect her.

Snow spoke up first, moving across the open space to take her daughter's face in her hands. "This is why we wish to save your brother from the same fate. Missing out on the first seven years of life was the most painful thing I have ever endured. I wasn't there for your first word or your first step. For seven years you called another woman mother. Though I love Johanna and am thankful for her sacrifice, I will never forgive myself for not being there for you. I know we've talked about this before but Emma I need you to know that we did it for you. We wanted to give you your best chance."

Emma nodded casting her eyes downward, the pain of being abandoned surfacing. She didn't want to feel the resentment that came with it. "Emma, I had to say goodbye to you when you were but a child, swaddled in a blanket that I knitted for you. And that was painful. I've seen you lie on your deathbed only for you to pull through. I feel as if our luck may soon run out. Fight no more, let us have peace."

Emma seemed lost in thought, the end of her mother's speech falling on deaf ears as flashes of the beast that nearly claimed her life plagued her mind. She remembered his weight, how the animal rendered her helpless. Weak. She remembered his sharp claws pulling at her pliant flesh, his teeth snapping at her jugular, his breath on her face. She remembered thinking she would die. Remembered feeling hopeless until the beast howled in pain and she was able to maneuver behind his weight, grabbing a fallen soldiers sword and plunging it deep into the beast's chest. Shoving the dead animal off of her she saw her mother running towards her frantic. That last thing she heard was her own name. She still had the scar on her back from when he attacked her. A coward's move, that's what her father called it.

"Emma….Emma?" She looked up at her mother, "Hey where'd you go?" Snow asked, wiping the stray tear that had escaped her daughter's stormy eyes,

"It's nothing, I'm fine." she sighed, giving her mother a small smile, "I will ride with father and I will be there to sign this treaty. We will have peace, and my brother will be born to a happy and peaceful realm." Snow looked at her daughter with a doubtful expression before her face broke into a smile and she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's cheek. Looking down at her daughter's attire again, she worried her lip and took a deep breath,

"Emma, must you dress—" Emma cut her mother off with a slight raise of her eyebrow causing her father to chuckle, which he attempted to cover with a cough when Snow turned to look at him incredulously.

"Mother" Emma started garnering the brunette's attention, "It was agreed upon that I would not dress the part of a princess but the part of a warrior because that is what I am."

"You are also a princess Emma." Emma chuckled looking at her father who gave her a smile. She smiled back before returning her attention to her mother "I am a knight in my father's army. The best knight his army has ever seen. My name is known all over this realm, she needs to see that, see me. Not the princess but the knight. And we will be riding to her castle; it is not practical for me to wear a ball gown. In four days time, we will ride back, with her in tow and you will have your ball, proclaiming peace in the realm. And at that time, I shall dress as a respectable princess; and future queen." Snow smiled at her daughter, reaching up to remove the leather tie that Emma used to bond her hair.

"You could at least wear the purple riding coat" Emma turned towards her wardrobe to look at the purple velvet riding coat hanging.

Looking back at her mother, she smiled and shook her head, "That's her favorite color is it not?" Snow fell silent and looked away from her daughter. Emma ruffled her hair before speaking, "I'm going to sign the treaty; I will not kiss her ass in the process."

Before Snow could reprimand her daughter, Charming spoke up "Emma we must leave now." She smiled at her father's words, nodding her understanding. She leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek causing the woman to smile, "Go make peace. This realm deserves it."


	2. For Daniel

The queen sat at her vanity, clothed in a form-fitting dark purple velvet dress, her hair was pinned up, some stray curls escaping. Her lips a crimson red. She studied the ingredients before grabbing and mixing them.

"Are you sure about this daughter?" her father asked, watching his daughter mix the ingredients for a potion, what the potion would do, he was unsure but knowing his only child, he was aware it would not be a good thing. He and Snow had been communicating for months in secret about the peace treaty. They were trying to make sure it would appease her, give her a reason to sign. After years of fighting and losing her first child even if it was only temporarily, Snow White did not want to bring another child into this world while there was still bad blood between herself and Regina. Henry only wanted to see his daughter happy, and this feud was eating away at her very soul. He'd watched as his daughter took a turn, falling into a deep dark hole, a hole that she couldn't seem to pull herself from. He only wanted some light for her.

"Daughter," she did not grant him a verbal response, only smiled at him over her shoulder. She shook the vile, and with a wave of her hand the potion glowed purple, this caused a wicked smile to grace her features. She eyed the potion before setting it down gently, and she began to put all the ingredients away.

"Daughter!" she turned swiftly at the elevation in her father's voice. Her father was always a calm man, never one to allow anger to overcome him. Her temper didn't come from him. He'd stood by her for years, through so much and he'd been a shoulder for her to cry on, her safe haven, but she was going to win this time.

His eyes were wide with worry, and she could sense his disapproval. She knew she was going against everything he wanted for her. Even though her father was unaware, she knew he had worked tirelessly to make this treaty happen in a way that would not only benefit Snow White but herself as well. If she were, to be honest, she knew she could live within the requested clauses of the treaty, but the only issue was, Snow White would still draw breath. So she waited and plotted, and even though she knew her father had been communicating with Snow White before he was able to relate this fact to her, she went to Snow's castle and asked for a treaty of peace. It took weeks to convince the woman that her efforts were genuine but it was agreed upon, which set her plan into action.

Looking at her father, she tried to ignore the disappointment so prevalent in his eyes. She did not show the pain this caused her, disappointing her father was never something she wanted to do, he was the only one who loved and understood her, but this needed to be done. This was her chance; he had to understand that.

"This feud has gone on for too long, daughter." She shook her head, not allowing the words she knew to be true sink in. She and Snow had been fighting this fight for far too many years, but that didn't matter to Regina, or that's what she told herself. In truth, she grew tired of the constant battle.

"She stole my happiness!" Regina yelled, looking back at her concoction on her vanity. "Because of her, mother ripped Daniel's heart from his chest right in front of me. And she squeezed it until it turned to dust, slipping through her fingers. I watched Daniel die. He looked at me as he took his last breath. She did that. She stole happiness from me. And now she has it all, her Charming husband, her Princess, a Prince on the way and a kingdom that adores her. I could have had those things of my own. I could've had a husband…a ch…..a child with Daniel. I wanted those things, father! I wanted to be a wife, a happy one, not a stand in. A mother, not just a fixture. I wanted my own happy ending father."

The tears slid silently down her cheeks, remembering the moment her life changed forever. How hopeful she was when she thought her mother understood that she was in love. How stupid and naïve she was to believe that Snow White would keep her secret. "I saved her life, and she took life from me."

Regina began to pace, her gown dragging across the floor of her chamber. She tried to keep her emotions buried, but the pain came to the surface. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, but there was no use. Her father moved across the room to and pulled her into him. Her body shook with sobs as he held her tightly.

"I know losing Daniel was hard for you. The pain seemed to never go away. It festered inside you, rotting away deep down in there, but you don't have to let it. Snow White was but a child and your mother a woman, one well versed in manipulation. Blaming a child for a mistake made in her youth out of love is unfair. I know of all the things you desired, you once spoke of them to me at great lengths. You may very well still be a mother, a wife, and you will always be a Queen. But you have to let go sweetheart. I know you want to, I see in you. You don't want to fight anymore, and you don't have to. You can let it go; you took your vengeance, you took her first child from her, you made her life difficult for a long time. Be at peace now. You've earned it. You've been in pain for too long. Be happy now." He caressed his daughter's cheek a sad smile on his face.

"While I lost everything I held dear, she found love and had a family. You don't understand." She fell into her father allowing him to comfort her, showing weakness to the only person she ever had since Daniel died.

"I understand dear, but this need for vengeance has gone on for too long. You were offered a chance to go to very dark places to get vengeance, but you didn't, because deep down you know that you can be happy." Regina shook her head, looking at her father,

"No daddy, the reason I did not enact Rumplestiltskin's dark curse was because I couldn't make the sacrifice daddy. I couldn't kill the only person still alive that truly loved me and that I truly love. She is not worth me losing you; she was never worth me losing you." Regina had killed her prized steed, and Rumple had laughed in her face and told her that was not a sacrifice. "You know what you love, go kill it." His voice haunted her when realization dawned on her. She'd been determined; she'd summoned her father and told him what needed to be done. He didn't beg. He didn't attempt to sway her. He stood before and waited. When she plunged her hand into his chest and removed his heart, the look on his face nearly killed her. She looked him in his eyes and only saw love, and she couldn't do it. Her body was wracked with sobs as she gently pushed her hand in his chest again, placing it back where it belonged. He held her as she cried and apologized over and over again. Even now, she is thankful she never enacted the curse. She needed her father.

Her father embraced her, holding her close to him, "Regina, you have been given a chance to start over, have a new life, a better life. A life not as the evil queen."

Regina looked her father in his eyes, "It was her who added evil to my name."

"Then it should be her that removes it. The princess and the king make preparations to come and make peace, sign a treaty and present you before their people a new woman, a changed woman. Let them, take the chance. This is your opportunity. Do this, make peace. If not for yourself, if not for your people, if not for me, do it for him."

She shook her head backing away from her father, "Daddy please." Her father looked at her solemnly, "Do if for Daniel." She sat down at her vanity, regarding herself in the mirror. She held up the vile, holding the concoction she had just created.

"If it's peace they want." She threw the vile at the nearest wall, "Then it is peace they shall get. Not for them." She gave her father a small smile through the vanity. "But for Daniel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. You are all amazing! This story has received so much love, and I am ever grateful to everyone who left reviews, followed and favorited. I appreciate it so very much! As I said, this story is very near and dear to me so thank you for embarking on this journey with me. 
> 
> Ok, I know this is short, and I intended to post two chapters, but I have to go to work, and the editing isn't quite finished for the next chapter. I will post it tonight when I am off. Ok, I'm done talking. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Jem

“You’re getting rusty father.” Emma teased as she slowed her horse to a trot. Looking over her shoulder as her father caught up. They'd raced up the hill and across the ridge. She'd enjoyed the adrenaline of it all; she'd missed feeling like this with her father.

“I think not; your horse is younger, stronger than mine.” He saddled up to his daughter and smiled at her. He'd missed seeing that smile on her face. She'd hadn't been herself since the announcement of another sibling. Everything changed, and Charming couldn't help but feel as if he'd failed to ensure Emma that his love for her would never waiver.

Emma chuckled and looked to her father, “You have bested many men younger than you. That excuse falls on deaf ears.”

Charming chuckled, bringing his horse to a trot beside his daughter. “With a heavy heart, I admit that my daughter bested me.”

“Why with a heavy heart father. If I were male, this would be a proud moment.” They fell into an awkward silence at her words. There was a slight bitterness in her tone. Ever since it was revealed that her new sibling would be a boy, there was a slight tension between father and daughter. Emma felt the need to prove that she was worthy of her titles and her station. Often putting herself in harm's way just to prove herself.

“My son will have big footsteps to follow in. It is a sad day that a daughter bests her father because it means she no longer needs him.”

Emma looked to her father; her eyes wet with unshed tears. Her words caught in her throat at his face, so vulnerable and pained. It’s a father’s worst nightmare when their daughter no longer needs them.

“I will always need you, no matter how well I ride a horse or wield a sword.” She smiled at him, her green eyes shining with mirth and honesty. The tension was quickly dispelled, and Emma relaxed, not wanting to arrive at Regina's castle in a whirlwind of emotions. 

They move at a steady trot, enjoying the sounds of nature, the pitter-patter of the forest creatures, the quiet songs of the birds, the whisper of the wind moving through the leaves of the trees, the soft whisper of an arrow leaving its quiver. That sound caused Emma to pull the reins on her horse. Her father looked at her with a puzzled expression. She held up her hand to silence him and waited. She pointed to her ear, signaling for him to listen. The twang of the string of a bow being pulled seemed to echo and then the arrow was released, Charming drew his sword to deflect it,

“Go!” he yelled at Emma as another arrow fell missing him only by a hair's length.

“This is her doing.” Emma spat, catching an arrow flying towards her chest.

“Emma we have no choice. Go!” his tone was firm, authoritative. She pulled the reins on her mare, and the horse took off, moving quickly towards the castle. Arrows rained down around them; there was clearly more than one archer hidden by the foliage.

The gates of the Evil Queen’s castle were coming into view when Emma’s horse took an arrow to the side causing the horse to buck beneath her. Knowing this was not the time for panic Emma called out to her father. Charming reached out for her, pulling her to his saddle. Having done this exact thing many times in battle, the switch happened quickly and effectively. Emma looked back at her mare, with sad eyes, wishing she could do more for the wounded beast but knowing there was no way to help her. The gates had begun to open when Emma shrieked in pain,

“Emma!” Charming called as his daughter sagged against him,

“I’m hit” she wrapped her arms around her father’s waist as he rode through the open gates.


	4. The Princess and The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! I promised an update when I got off, and here it is. I'm back to work in the A.M., but I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that so....here you are lovelies. Again, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to Follow, Favorite and Reviews. I know it's only a few seconds for you, but it truly means a lot to me. So, I won't talk much because I am aware you're dying to see how this first meeting goes.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~Jem

The guard ran down the corridor at a frantic pace. He’d just left a quite horrific scene, and he was not looking forward to informing his queen about what has transpired.

“I need to see the queen.”

The guard standing her post at the meeting room door rolled her eyes before looking at the castle guard. Even castle guards knew not to disturb the queen when she was having a meeting in the war room. 

“She’s in a meeting with the Huntsman.”

The castle guard shook his head, knowing that the woman was merely doing her job. It was a well-known fact; the war room was not to be disturbed.

“The King and Princess are currently in the castle. The Princess has an arrow protruding from her back; I need to see the queen.”

The guard standing her post gasped lightly and sighed. This would not make the queen happy, but if her Majesty were left unaware, it would anger her greatly. She nodded once and stepped aside, opening the door.

“Your Majesty.” The castle guard kneeled and bowed his head; Regina didn’t look up from the parchment she was reading. The Huntsman stood at her side, marking borders on the map.

“What?” The word was cold and hard. The guard was visibly shaken and didn’t speak immediately.

“Speak!” the Huntsman barked causing a shudder to run down the guards back. Regina placed a calming hand on his forearm causing Graham to exhale noisily.

“The Princess was shot from her horse.” Regina looked up at the small man standing before her. He was slight, and his fear for her ran deep, but he could disarm a man twice his size.

“The Princess?” she hissed, standing from her seated position, allowing the parchment to fall from her hand.

“Princess Emma, the daughter of Charming and Snow—“

“I know who she is, and who gave her life.” She moved around her desk to stalk towards the guard, “What I don’t know is why you interrupted my meeting to inform me of her condition.”

Sweat beaded along the guard’s forehead, “It happened near the castle gates, your majesty.”

As the queen’s confident smirk fell from her lips, she reached out wrapping her hands around his throat. “Impossible.” 

She growled, her lips pulled back over her teeth, “They are not to meet me until nightfall.”

The guard sputtered and attempted to speak, “They are here in the castle as we speak.”

She dropped and stepped over him. The Huntsman was at her side before she could verbalize the request. They moved swiftly from the war room to find the ailing Princess and her charming father.

The sounds of a pained howl led them in the right direction. The queen pushed the doors open to a room she never visited. The Princess lay on her stomach, her father, blotting her forehead with a damp cloth as one of Regina’s handmaids worked to remove the arrow from its peculiar place.

“Just pull it out!” Emma hissed between her teeth.

“She cannot.” The handmaid and Charming looked up to see Regina standing by the door with Graham at her side. The handmaid looked relieved to see her queen and moved from the bedside of the blonde princess.

“This is your doing!” Emma sneered before a vicious bout of coughing racked her frame. She took a moment to control herself, taking deep breaths. Charming stroked Emma’s hair and soothed her with his whispered words of how she would be ok.

Regina moved to Emma’s side so that she could see the younger woman’s face. She began assessing the princess. Her skin was pale, weather that was genetics or her wound Regina was unsure, there were blood droplets on the corner of her mouth, which was not a good sign. Wondering if the princess had a fever, she reached out to touch the blonde’s forehead, but Emma recoiled.

“Do not touch me.” Emma narrowed her eyes and regarded the woman before her. Regina smiled at the younger woman’s gusto. Even in pain, with an arrow in her back, she was assertive. Regina respected that, but she felt the need to enlighten the younger woman. “I assure, you Princess, I had no hand in your unfortunate state.”

Charming moved to stand before her. “It happened near your castle. How else would you explain the attack?”

Regina cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She turned her attention to the girl’s father as he moved toward her, “Did you get a look at the face or faces of the assailants?”

“They remained covered by the forest. How convenient.” Emma snarled from her place on the examining table. Regina had always hated this room but knew it was a necessity.

Regina turned her attention back to the Princess, a small smile on her full lips “Princess—“

“Emma, my name is Emma.” Regina narrowed her eyes at the young blonde, growing tired of her crassness. Even though she respected the younger woman’s gusto, she was not overly fond of being interrupted

“Princess, I do not employ anyone who is unable to complete a task. If it were I, who orchestrated this ambush, you and your father would draw breath no more.”

Emma hissed at her words as Charming shoved Regina against the nearest wall, causing the Huntsman to spring into action, drawing his sword and moving towards Charming.

Regina raised her hand, halting him in place though she did not use her magic. She needn’t to. The Huntsman held her gaze ensuring that she was not harmed before re-sheathed his sword. His stance was stiff, and he sent a murderous gaze at Charming. Regina turned her attention to the man holding her captive against the wall.

“You are alive at this very moment because of me. Release me, before I rethink my kindness.”

Looking over at the Huntsman, Charming slowly backed away from Regina. The Huntsman moved to her side, not saying a word, he looked her over. They shared a meaningful glance before Regina looked away.

“We were to sign a treaty of peace, Regina.” Charming barked, gaining Regina’s attention. Though this treaty had come as a surprise to Charming, he was looking forward to no longer being at war with Regina.

Regina moved back to where Emma lay, her breathing ragged, seemingly painful. Regina pitied the young woman. The Princess was obviously resilient; she’d faced death a many of times and still managed to survive when other’s died.

“We are to sign a treaty of peace,” she corrected, looking at the wound, she couldn’t see much, but from what she could see, this was no ordinary injury.

“You tried to kill us.” The retort was weak but held much contempt. Regina tested the area for tenderness; with a sharp intake of breath from the blonde Regina was given her answer.

“If I wanted you dead dear, you’d be dead. As I’ve stated before.” Looking at the edges of the wound, Regina saw a bit of discoloration. Probing lightly, trying to inflict as little pain as possible, Regina looked up at Charming,

“You should send news to your wife that you will be staying longer than it was previously intended.” Charming looked down at his daughter and back at Regina,

“The arrow tip was poisoned,” Regina answered, looking down at the wound. 

“Poisoned?” Charming asked, “How are you sure?” He stepped closer looking down at the wound.

Regina looked down, pointing at the wound. The Huntsman moved swiftly and silently, cutting her riding jacket open to make the wound visible. Regina gasped lightly at the scar that marred the princess’ back. Regina resisted the urged to stroke the scar that was apparently created by some beast. Regina regained her composure and pointed. The skin around the arrow had begun to turn a dangerous shade of red. There was some type puss around the arrow,

“You have to get the arrow out, so you can attempt to stop the poison from spreading.” The Huntsman spoke from Regina’s side. He’d seen wounds like this a few times on the battlefield.

“She will not touch me.” Emma declared with a profound sense of contempt. Though her strength was waning.

“It’s a little late for that dear.” Though Regina did not mean to antagonize the blonde, she couldn’t help smirk at the scoff she heard coming from the blonde.

Emma glared up at Regina. The heat she wished to be behind the look was lacking, and she knew it. She did not give Regina a response; instead, she turned to her father and pleaded with him. 

“Just push it through, break the head, and pull the steam out. As I once did for you during battle.”

Charming looked down at his daughter, pained that he could not simply save her from the pain she faced.

“That is not wise Princess; the poison is moving through your body as we speak, pushing the arrow further in will only cause the poison to be in contact with more of your internal organs. And the arrowhead sits near your heart. To push the arrow through could puncture the strong organ. I have seen Regina heal many things, but a heart is not easily fixed. The safest way to remove the arrow would be to take it out the way it was sent in.” Everyone turned to look at the Huntsman; Charming's face fell, fear visible in his eyes.

“Emma, I know how you feel about her, but right now she can save your life. She is the only one who can.” He gently stroked his daughter's cheek, and the heat of her skill concerned him.

“She will not touch me…” Emma’s body was again tormented with another coughing fit. It took longer than the last time to gain her bearings.

“Emma she is our only option.” Charming was not happy about this either, but alas, he could not allow Emma to die.

“She is an evil witch who as done nothing but causes pain and suffering to my family; she will NOT touch me!” The rush of adrenaline caused Emma to feel lightheaded, and she slumped against the examining table.

“Princess, if I do not help you, you will surely die, and your death happening in my presence due to an attack near my castle, will only lead to war. Because even though I have told you I am innocent, it bares no truth to your royal family. I am guilty in their eyes, and nothing will change that. But I will be forced to defend myself, so there will be war, and there will be lives lost and bloodshed. All because of your pride.”

Emma looked up at Regina, a harshness behind her eyes but she knew what the Queen said was true. If she were to die, her kingdom would stop at nothing to avenge her.

“Father…if I am to die here, do not go to war.”

“Emma do-“

“Think of my brother; this is all happening because you and mother don’t want him born in the midst of war. Have peace, this realm deserves it.” More coughs wracked her body, and she wheezed trying to draw breath. Emma fought for breath and was only granted a small amount. She felt lightheaded, and the edges of the room began to blur.

Emma looked up at her father, tears shining brightly in her eyes. Charming wiped away an escaped tear before Emma turned to look at the powerful queen. Regina held the younger woman’s gaze and saw through to the younger woman. Under all her zest and harsh words, Regina could see the fear.

“Save me.” It was but a whisper, but Regina heard her. She looked up at Charming, determination shining strongly in her eyes. She promised her father she would have peace. She promised Daniel she would have peace. The Princess could not die this day. The Princess would not die this day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Here's a teaser since chapter three was so short.

“You are brave Princess.”

Emma did not reply, unsure as to what to say to the woman standing over her. This was a woman who had done terrible deeds and could very well be responsible for the blonde’s predicament, even though the Evil Queen’s words said otherwise. Emma had a hard time believing it was mere coincidence that her father and herself were attacked on the road leading to the castle.


	5. Leave Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I will be posting a couple of chapters tonight, so if you want to wait until they're all up or read as they come is entirely up to you. I'm trying to set up the story, so everyone understands what is going on. I have had a request for longer chapters which I completely understand, but the reason these chapters are 1500-2000 words is because it's more manageable and I don't want too many scenes in one chapter as I'm establishing the story. Once we get deep into the story, the chapters will be longer, but for right now, I'm developing the world, and the scenes are short and compact. 
> 
> Again, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read, leave comments, leave kudos and bookmark. Please feel free to continue to do all of the above. Thank you again and here's more!
> 
> ~Jem

“Leave us.” Regina’s tone was strong; firm, leaving no room for discussion. The handmaid nodded and moved to the door, exiting the room. Charming looked down at his daughter, apprehensive about leaving her alone with his long time enemy.

“Send word to mother.” 

Charming leaned down to kiss the crown of his daughter’s head. ”I wish to stay by your side.” Emma gave her father a sad smile, 

“I have not the strength to fight with you, father. Leave us.” Charming nodded and pressed a shaky hand to his daughter’s cheek. “I will see you soon.” 

He fixed Regina with a pointed glare, seeing no need to verbalize his intentions if anything happened to his daughter. “No need for threats, Charming. I will save your daughter.” He nodded and moved to leave the room. The Huntsman stayed by her side.

“You will need to part the flesh enough to see the arrow head clearly. You must be precise; a lung has very likely been punctured, causing air to fill it. She has but one functioning lung for the punctured one has collapsed.” Regina looked down at the ailing princess; a trace of panic crossed her features. She felt the magnitude of the situation, and even though she would not admit it, she doubted her ability to save the young blonde. 

She soon felt the comforting hand of the Huntsman. He lowered his voice, “I will be by your side. You will not fail. She will live.” Regina eyed the Huntsman before nodding slightly.

The true extent of Emma’s injury was beginning to show. Her sturdy frame was wracked with a fit of coughs, and her body began to shiver. She was cold, yet her face was flushed, showing signs of fever. Regina gave her a piece of cloth to cover her mouth. When Emma pulled the cloth away from her mouth, there were splatters of blood. Emma moved to fold the fabric before Regina could see, but it was too late. She looked down at the young woman, sympathy in her eyes. 

“You are brave, Princess.” Emma did not reply, unsure as to what to say to the woman standing over her. This was a woman who had done terrible deeds and could very well be responsible for the blonde’s predicament, even though the Evil Queen’s words said otherwise. Emma had a hard time believing it was mere coincidence that her father and herself were attacked on the road leading to the castle.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by Regina’s words. “Princess, are you ready?” Emma took a deep breath. Her strength was waning, and she struggled to stay awake but feared slipped into the recesses of unconsciousness. Her mother’s words rang in her ears. “I have seen you lie on your death bed only for you to pull through. I feel as if our luck may soon run out.” 

Fear danced along Emma’s spine at the thought. She turned her head to regard the woman who had her very life in her hands. She took a shaky breath, “E-E-Emma, My name is Emma.” 

Regina gave a slight chuckle and glancing down at the young princess, who held her gaze. The emerald eyes were haunted, afraid. Regina would recognize that emotion anywhere, having taken joy in seeing it in the eyes of many.

“Fear not, you will not die this day. But be warned, this will be most unpleasant.” Emma quietly closed her eyes and rested her face against the table upon which she lay. 

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Exhaling through her nose, she opened her eyes, and they glowed a deep bright purple. The Huntsman stood quietly beside her watching the blonde, making sure she was breathing. Regina positioned her hands over where the arrow entered the blonde’s flesh. The wound glowed purple around the arrow as Emma’s skin began to part from around it. Emma ground her teeth in an attempt to keep the pain hidden, but it was no use. Her flesh was being peeled away from around the arrow causing the wound to widen and stretch. She let out a pained groan as her flesh parted to allow the arrow’s tip to be removed. 

Regina slowed the steady stream of magic flowing from her hands. The Huntsman leaned over to consider the skin around the arrow and determine if she could remove it. He gave her a nod, and she stopped the flow of her magic. She took a deep breath looking down at the wound. The Huntsman pointed. “Her lung, as I feared, is punctured,” he whispered, looking around the room, 

“What does that mean?” 

The Huntsman searched drawers and cabinets for something to use to remove the fluid that would fill the princess’ lung once the arrow was pulled from her chest. 

“When the arrow is removed her lung will fill with fluid, I require something cylindrical to insert in the lung to help drain it.” Regina moved to a cabinet that the Huntsman had yet to open and pulled from it a hollow reed. “Will this do?” He nodded, taking the item from her hands and walking back to where the princess lay. 

“Can I not use magic to fix the lung?” He shook his head, “Extracting the poison will take a lot of your power. I can do this.” Regina did not argue with him, she nodded. 

“Stay with us, Princess,” Regina whispered near the blonde’s ear. She feared they were working too slowly. The blonde’s breathing was ragged and shallow, death waiting to take her. 

“When I say so, place your hand around the arrow shaft and pull it out. It has to come out at the exact angle that it entered.” The Huntsman breathed deeply and exhaled with his eyes closed. “Now, Regina!”

“Take a deep breath, Princess,” Regina whispered, her eyes fixed on the wound. Tears leaked from Emma’s eyes as fear and pain wracked her body. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she drew in a deep breath. Regina placed her hand gently around the arrow shaft and with quick precision pulled it from her back. Emma screamed as the edges of the arrow’s head scraped against the wound. The Huntsman moved swiftly, inserting the reed in the punctured lung. He waited, but the fluid did not drain. He could hear Emma’s labored breaths as her lungs attempted to fill with air. He moved quickly, rolling the princess onto her side, which caused a groan of pain to escape her chapped lips. The fluid seeped from the reed landing in the bin Regina handed to the Huntsman. 

Regina moved to stand in front of the girl. “Princess?” She was given no reply, but there was still the slight rise and fall of the princess’ body. She noticed that breathing came slightly easier for Emma, which comforted the brunette. “You’re going to be fine, princess.” Emma groaned at the formal name, which caused Regina to chuckle. She nodded, more confident now. Regina brought the arrow to her nose, sniffing deeply but smelling nothing. 

“It bears no scent.” Regina considered the arrow, detecting a pale yellow residue. Wiping some of it on her finger, she tested the texture. “Is it thick?” The voice was weak. Regina looked down at the young blonde, her skin a sickly pale; sweat beading on her forehead. “It feels like sap from a tree, and it’s yellow. I…I’m unfamiliar with this type of poison.” Regina placed the arrow aside, uncomfortable with her lack of knowledge. 

“It’s venom; from a reptile; a snake of some sort, possibly a viper,” said The Huntsman, focused on the draining lung. “Agrabah Viper? That’s impossible. She’d be dead,” Regina said, looking down at the ailing princess.

Emma coughed and exhaled shakily when she attempted to reply, blood dripped from her lips. “I need to extract the poison. The pain will be immense, far worse than what you previously endured. I will work as quickly as possible.” No words were said in response, but Emma nodded slightly.

Regina moved to stand next to the Huntsman. Her heart pounded in her chest. Not knowing what exactly was polluting the blonde’s system caused somewhat of a problem. “You can do this.” 

Looking down at the wound, Regina’s eyes were drawn once more to the scar that marred the smooth expanse of otherwise untainted flesh. Her eyes followed the length of the scar, running from just beneath the blonde’s shoulder blade to just above her tailbone. The scar was slanted, moving slightly along the spine before ending to the left of it. Regina could tell that this was an old scar, no longer a frightening red but a subtle pink. The scar was not raised and Regina found herself attempting to determine what animal was responsible for the scarred flesh. She ignored the urge to reach out and touch the long scar. Clearing her mind for the task at hand, Regina positioned her hands over the wound. Without the arrow, she could see the extent of the damage that was done. The Princess’ skin appeared diseased inside of the wound, and upon deeper inspection, Regina saw the yellow discharge had grown more prominent. The muscles and tissue that the arrow pierced had taken on a yellow tint. 

She knew that she had to move quickly. Her hands glowed a bright purple as her magic swam through her. She closed her eyes causing her brown irises also to turn purple. Pushing herself, she felt her magic extend to the infected wound. Emma screeched in pain as Regina’s magic moved into the wound. She raised her hands slowly, beginning to pull the poison from Emma. Regina’s breath left her lungs as the poison was extracted from the ailing princess’ body. 

The pain ripped through Emma, and she realized that The Evil Queen had been honest with her when she warned her of the pain. Emma felt like her veins were aflame. Her heart beat with an agonizing urgency as if it would burst from her chest. “Stop!” The word came out as a whisper, the pain more than she could handle. “Please.” A tear made its way down Emma’s cheek. Black spots caused her eyes to glaze over, and the darkness claimed her.

Regina panicked when she noticed the slump of the blonde’s body. “She lives. Don’t stop. The pain was too great for her, but she still breathes,” the Huntsman assured her. She felt fierceness deep within her to remove all the venom from Emma’s body. 

The venom coursed through most of the blonde’s body, causing more of Regina’s power to be put to work. The yellow, sap-like venom moved backward as Regina worked to siphon it out.

It traveled from the blonde into the queen. The color slowly began to return to Emma’s skin. Her breathing began to regulate as the damning venom exited her body. 

Regina’s forehead began to sweat, and her breathing became ragged. Her heart rate increased. The steady stream of magic began to lessen as the venom began to have its effect on the queen. Regina’s eyes lost their purple tint and now glowed gold. The scent of something all too familiar wafted in her nostrils. Eyelids heavy, she looked down at the princess, but saw nothing but her own magical signature, though the scent that permeated her senses was not her own. 

“Princess.” The word was said with caution. Even though she knew the girl was unconscious, she could not help but utter the name. As her strength drained, she began to feel a humming within her own self. She could taste the metallic hint of power flowing from the blonde but knew not from whence it came. Did the young woman contain magic? Regina could feel the strength of whatever it was inside of the young princess.

“Keep it up Regina, her pulse is strengthening,” the Huntsman said. She summoned all of her power, causing the venom to attack her system. She felt herself weaken, but did not stop. Her body began to shake, and she could feel that she’d nearly removed it all. The shakes swiftly turned into convulsions. “Regina, stop!” the Huntsman yelled. She ignored his words and continued. Her head fell back as the whites of her eyes became visible. “Guards!”

The door burst open, and two guards moved quickly to stand near the Queen. “Regina, stop it now!” The Huntsman ordered as he watched her body convulse forcefully. 

Regina fought hard against the impending darkness. The edges of the room began to blur as her magic no longer flowed with intensity. Her eyes slipped closed as her body began to give up. She sagged just before being caught by one of the guards. “Take her to her bedchamber,” the Huntsman ordered. The guard looked terrified but did as he was told. “Go and retrieve three handmaids,” the Huntsman ordered the second guard. He nodded and left. 

Once alone with the unconscious blonde, the Huntsman allowed himself a moment. A tear slipped from his eye as he took in the sight before him. “You will not die this day,” he said softly.


	6. Snow's Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't a chapter in my opinion but an interlude. It's necessary information, and it stands on its own. There will be more. I promise.

Snow sat at her vanity brushing her long raven like hair. She smiled at her reflection, excited about what was sure to be happening at that very moment. Her daughter and husband were making peace with her long-time foe. The thought of living in the realm no longer worried about war or Regina’s retaliation placed a glorious smile to her face. She looked down at her growing belly and placed a hand over her child. “You will be born into a peaceful realm.” 

As her words left her lips a bird flew in from the balcony and landed on her shoulder, she saw the letter attached and removed it and read it.

Snow,  
Emma and I were on the road to Regina’s cast when we were attacked. Arrows rained down on us. We escaped toward the castle when Emma’s mare took an arrow. I pulled her to my horse only for her to take an arrow to the back. The arrow pierced near her heart. I would also seem that the arrow head was poisoned. She is not looking well Snow. I fear the worst for our child. Regina is in with her now; she says she is innocent in the matter and I find it hard to see truth in her words. We had no choice but to allow her to save Emma. I know you wished her a changed woman, but I fear she has once again, lied and manipulated us. I will send news when I know of Emma’s condition. 

Charming

Tears slid silently down Snow’s cheek as she read her husband’s letter. She had hoped the feud with Regina and herself would end with the signing of this treaty, but it would seem her former step-mother had no intention of making peace. Her daughter’s life hung in the balance, and she refused to sit idly waiting for another letter from her husband. 

“Guard!” she yelled, and one quickly appeared from outside of her chambers. He bowed before her, “Your majesty.” 

“Ready my carriage. I make preparation to leave for the Evil Queen’s castle.”


	7. Wrong Indeed

Emma woke disoriented; her body throbbed with a dull ache. Her eyes were closed, and she had yet to figure out how to rectify the matter. She heard voices, but she could not make out words. She recognized the voice of the rugged man who stood mostly silent by Regina’s side, but the other voices were unknown to her. 

Her mind soon cleared and she was able to understand the chatter happening around her. “She has yet to wake?” The voice she did not recognize asked. Though his voice was warm, soothing. 

A softer feminine voice spoke in a soft whisper, “No, she yet breathes, but she has not regained consciousness.” There was a sense of fear in those words, and she willed her eyes to open, to tell them she was awake and conscious. 

“The night has passed. Why has she not awakened?” 

Emma processed this piece of information. She had been unconscious for a full night’s time. She pushed against the fog and willed her eyes to open, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted. She took in her surroundings and realized she was in a different room than the one the guards originally brought her to. 

“She wakes.” the mystery man came to stand before her. He smiled down at her, and his features were familiar to her but she couldn’t place them. He placed a gentle hand on the rugged man’s shoulder and then he left the room. 

“Send for the Princess’ Father.” 

She let out a sigh and fixed him with a glare, “Emma.” She grew tired of her feminine titled. She mare than just a princess. She was a knight in her father’s army, once of his best. She wanted to be recognized for more than just the crown that she wore. What about the sword she wielded? 

“We are mere strangers such informality is rude Princess.” 

Emma rolled her eyes as she attempted to sit up. There was obviously no getting through to this man. He placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder, “Moving is not wise princess, your wound has yet to heal.” 

She narrowed her eyes at his words, “She didn’t heal me?” Emma asked. She wasn’t aware of the connotations of her tone, but something told her that the man sitting at her bedside did not appreciate her tone or her question. What didn’t she know? 

“Regina was able to remove the venom from your body before…….be...fore she lost consciousness.” He didn’t look at her as he spoke and Emma immediately felt as if she’d missed something crucial. What happened once she’d succumbed to the darkness? Why had Regina fallen into the darkness? She was at a loss for words. She was left feeling conflicted. It then dawned on her that when they spoke of 'she' it was not her they were worried for. 

“It was she who you whispered of as I regained consciousness.” 

He nodded but did not meet her gaze. He was a strange one, and though his presence was domineering, he almost came off as gentle at that moment. He baffled her. The mystery of this man drove her mad.

“Who are you?”

“I am the Huntsman.” 

Her gaze immediately hardened as she looked at the man who had attempted to take her mother’s life. She’d heard the story of her mother’s miraculous escape from this man. He’d tried to cut out her mother’s heart to bring back to this very place. To the woman, she knew as the Evil Queen.

“It was you who made an attempt on my mother’s life.” 

The Huntsman chuckled, but there was no mirth to it. He met her eyes, and she saw something there, though it was gone before she could decipher it. 

“I made no attempt; I allowed her safe passage. If I had made an attempt on your mother’s life, she would walk this realm no more.” 

She barred her teeth at his vulgar words, her anger tangible. How dare he speak so crassly to her about her mother.

“As Regina said, she employs no one who cannot complete a task.” 

Emma arched an eyebrow at him recalling the taunt from Regina. Though Emma had a feeling that Regina was quite honest in that moment. She’d learned plenty about The Evil Queen, and the woman was nothing if not efficient. There was only one tasked she’d failed in time and time again, and that was murdering Snow White. 

“My mother yet lives, so you failed.” 

He bent down, so the two of them were at eye level. His gaze was harsh, but Emma did not cower. She did not fear him. 

“As I stated young one, I allowed your mother safe passage. She owns her life to me. I gave up my heart so that she may keep hers.” 

Emma said nothing as his words sank in. She had heard tales of the queen removing the hearts of many but never knew it to be fact or myth. Her parents were fleeting with the information they gave her about The Evil Queen. Most all she learned was during her lessons before she joined her father’s army and from the men and few women of her father’s army. Regina was spoken about often around the fire after her parents had retired to her tents. She would sit a safe distance from the fire, listening to the tales the soldiers would spin about the sorcerous. She now knew the stories bore truth. 

“You live without your heart?” She whispered curiously; he raised his eyebrow at the princess’ curiosity, “For many years I did.” 

Emma went to ask another question before the door opened and in walked her father. 

“Emma.” he breathed, relieved that his daughter lived, she smiled at her father, “has she awakened as well?” the Huntsman simply shook his head and turned from the father and daughter reunion.

The Huntsman’s thoughts lingered on the queen and how she had yet to fight through the dark. He left the room to allow father and daughter time and moved through the corridors to the Queen’s chambers. Her guards allowed him entry, and we crossed the room to her bedside. 

Her father sat near the bed, her hand in his. “No change, Graham.” Henry murmured, “she yet breathes and her heart beat is strong, but she has yet to open her eyes.” The Huntsman stood at her bedside and watched the rise and fall of her chest. She would wake, he knew she would. 

***  
Snow listened as they made their way to the road that led to Regina’s castle. The letter stated that this was where the attack happened, she told her guards to be alert as they moved down through the forest to the road. She thought of her daughter and prayed to the gods that she was well, that she had not succumbed to the poison arrow. She feared for her daughter’s life and regretted agreeing to the treaty. She put her family in harm’s way because she hoped that the woman could change, and yet she had not. She was still evil, and she was trying to take something very precious from Snow once again. Snow had spared Regina many times; she would not do so again.

The castle came into view, and there had been no attack, she looked at the place that had once been her home, and sighed as memories washed over her. This place once held such joy and love, now all she felt was coldness. She watched as the gates opened and she and her guards moved through them. 

“Queen Snow, it was not shared that you to would be coming, but no matter. The princess is awake.” Snow blanched at this knowledge as she was helped from her carriage.

“Awake?” the guard only nodded and led her down the all too familiar corridor. She could hear the collective voices of her husband and daughter. Upon seeing her, the guards opened the door to reveal her daughter, lying on her stomach, her back bare with cloth wrapped over what she assumed to be the wound. 

“Emma” she cried, garnering the attention of both her husband and her daughter. She moved quickly to her daughter’s side. “Mother, you came. Father did not tell me you were coming.” Snow’s eyes watered at the sight of her daughter, very much alive and seemingly on her way to recovery. 

“I was unaware of any intention of hers to make the voyage,” Charming said, looking her over, ensuring that the voyage had not been too trying on her. 

“I could not sit idle, waiting for your next letter as you were, in that witches clutches.” Both father and daughter fell silent at Snow’s words. She looked between the two of them, a puzzled look on her face, “Where is she?” the silence continued as Emma tried to put into words what had happened to the dark-haired woman. 

“She…lost consciousness while attempting to rid my body of the venom.” the words were, but a whisper and Snow looked aghast at her daughter’s words, “Regina…tr…tried to save you and now sh..she is unconscious?” this confused Snow substantially, “I thought it was she who orchestrated the attack.” 

Charming spoke up, “as did we, but an act as selfless as this may prove us wrong.” Snow nodded looking between her husband and her daughter, “wrong indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the night lovelies! The next update will happen within the week I'm sure. I can't seem to stay away from this story, and the reception has been great. We're getting to wrap up this bit of the story. Both our ladies will be conscious and interacting with each other by the end of chapter 9. I'm excited to start that journey; it will be quite fun. And...because I'm so fond of you all, here's a teaser for what's to come. 
> 
> ****  
> Regina nodded and turned her attention to Emma. “You should return to your chambers, Princess.” She looked the Princess up and down and smirked. She waved her hand and fixed her night shift that had been hastily cut. “Wouldn’t want Snow or Charming to see you in such a state of undress.” 
> 
> Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Especially exiting my bed chambers.” Emma flushed a bright pink, causing Regina to smirk. “You should rest Princess, you may feel fine now, but it will soon take it’s toll on you, what you did here tonight.”  
> **
> 
> What happened here???? :) You'll find out soon I promise.


	8. Extraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. I have a couple of chapters for you. I apologize for the wait, but I assure you, I am not going anywhere and this story will be finished in a timely manner. I appreciate all the comments, kudos, subscribers, and bookmarks. I hope you guys like the next couple chapters.
> 
> Also, I've been asked multiple times about who shot Emma. There is a bit of ground to cover before we get there. That part of the story is already written, and I know who is responsible and why they did it, but there is more that needs to happen before we get there. Sorry lovelies but it's worth it. I promise.

The sound of fabric rustling pulled the Huntsman from his restless slumber. His dreams were haunted by death and a time when he wasn’t in control of himself. He sat up quickly and turned to the bed where Regina lay for five nights time. He watched as she began to stir. 

“Your Majesty.” The words were whispered into the night. He didn’t entertain the thought of this moment being a dream. Pleasant things were not commonplace while he slept. Though many never understood why the idea of the queen never waking was unacceptable to the Huntsman. He stood from the chaise and walked over to the bed, kneeling at her side. 

“Regina.” 

Her eyes fluttered, and he smiled down at her as she slowly began to regain consciousness. 

“Huntsman,” she whispered, looking up at him. Her vision was cloudy, and she felt lightheaded. She tried to move her fingers but everything felt heavy, and there was an unpleasant churning within her. 

“Does she yet breathe?”

“She does.”

Regina had known before she asked that the Huntsman would have done everything in his power to ensure that the Princess lived. She nodded and accepted the hand he offered as she attempted to sit up. Pain shot through her, and she gasped. 

 

“I would tell you to rest, but I feel that such a request would fall on deaf ears.” 

“How long has it been?” Regina took a deep breath, and the pain hit her once more. She winced and placed her hands over her lower abdomen. 

“Five nights time. The Princess is on her way to recovery and…Snow White is here.” 

Regina looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. If she was honest, she wasn’t surprised that Snow felt the need to check on her family, but making the journey while with child was a bit surprising. 

“Have you seen her?”

The Huntsman shook his head. “I haven’t moved much from this very spot. Henry and I have kept watch day and night. Should I wake him?”

She shook her head and tried to take a deep breath to gather her strength. She stood and wobbled a little on her feet. “The venom moves through my veins. I need to get it out.” 

 

“You took it in.” It was a statement as the wheels in his head began to turn. “That is why you were in the dark for so long. You could’ve killed yourself.” 

Regina sighed and walked to her vanity. She searched the vials but didn’t see what she was looking for. She growled when she realized she’d used the last of it for the potion she’d destroyed. 

“It was my only choice, as attempting to siphon would take too long. The fastest and easiest way was to allow it in. Use my body as a vessel. My magic protected me as I slept, but the venom is no longer dormant. I can feel it fighting against my magic.” 

The Huntsman moved across the room and began removing his armor. Regina began to shake her head. She knew what his intentions were and she couldn’t allow it. “What are you…no, Huntsman…I will not.” 

He threw the armor on the cement floor and pulled the thin cotton that made up his under shift over his head. He stood before Regina in his leather riding pants and black riding boots. “Do it.” 

Regina shook her head, “I will not,” she whispered, backing away as he moved towards her. 

“You need the strength. Take it from me.” Regina’s eyes widened in fear. She recalled the last time they had done this. 

“I nearly killed you last time.” 

He didn’t let her words deter him. He moved quickly to stand before her and grabbed her wrist, placing it above his beating heart. She looked up at him to see nothing but determination in his eyes, “My choice is my own now. I understand what this means. Do it.”

The Huntsman knew what was at stake and he made this choice willingly. The last time he offered up his life source, he’d been under a spell. Regina had enchanted his heart to ensure she would not die on the battlefield. He had no choice when she was weakened by a witch. This time was different. His heart was free of enchantments. 

Regina’s fingertips had already begun to glow a soft purple, the strength on the Huntsman heartbeat calling to her. 

“Do it,” he whispered, and his eyes slipped closed. Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes as well. She placed her open palm on his chest. She then pushed her magic forth.

The Huntsman’s breath left him in a rush as his knees grew weak. He opened his eyes to look at Regina. Her eyes were open, but she didn’t see him; she couldn’t. Her irises glowed a dark purple as she pulled at his life source. He could see it was working. Her cheeks and lips had regained their color, and her hair no longer looked dried out and brittle, but luscious and healthy. 

“Regina,” he whispered, needing to coax her out of this moment. “Tu animam meam in manu tua. Expediret, anima mea.” 

 

She held his life in her hands, and he was waning. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His voice was strained, she was taking too much, she needed to stop. “Regina… Tu animam meam in manu tua. Expediret, anima mea.” 

She willed herself to stop, knowing that he was desperate; he was dying. She chanted the incantation in her head repeatedly until her magic began to slow. She began to hear the sounds around her again, the movement outside of her chambers, the muffled voices, a faint heartbeat; his heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled away from him.

He crumbled to his knees before her; weak. His breathing was ragged as he tried to gather his strength. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days, and the room was spinning. 

“Huntsman…” 

He held up a hand telling her to stay back, that he was all right. Though he was lightheaded, the room was spinning slower. 

“Get it out of you,” he wheezed. His legs felt limp as he tried to stand, but gave up. He knew the effects of giving Regina some of himself but this time felt different, maybe due to the lack of enchantment, or maybe she took more this time than the last. He looked up at her and knew that even feeling this way he would do it again. She was the Queen, and though many thought her actions were questionable, he would sooner die for her than allow any harm to come to her. 

She looked at him, weak and haggard; she hated what his sacrifice did to him. It made him vulnerable, a feeling that he hated but she knew he’d do it again for her, to help her; save her. His loyalty knew no bounds, though at the beginning that was not the case. Her protecting the wolves meant a lot to him, and she knew that was a big part of why he protected her, but he’d come face to face with her demons. He’d been there for the night terrors and all that came with it. He didn’t judge her; he stood by her. 

She reached for him, past his bare chest to his waist. Moving along his waistband she grabbed his dagger and pulled it slowly from its sheath. She handed it to him and laid down on her back, she pulled her nightdress up to expose the soft tanned skin of her abdomen. She traced her hand to the left of her navel. She didn’t say anything, only looked him in his eyes and nodded. She couldn’t do it herself. She’d practiced self-harm for many years. Being able to heal herself made it much easier. There were no scars. She didn’t know what would happen to her if she were to cut again, even for a good reason. 

With a shaking hand, he positioned the dagger above the indicated area. He gritted his teeth to steady his hand and moved the blade across her olive skin. Regina’s flesh parted beneath the sharpness of the blade. Dark crimson ran steadily like a river from the open wound. Regina raised a hand to stop the blood, allowing a little of her magic to do the job. She then placed her left hand over the wound and began pushing her magic. She felt the dormant venom began to move swiftly through her blood stream. She screeched in pain as it burned a path through her body. The venom started to collect in a golden sphere above the wound. 

Regina held strong, fighting against the pain shooting through her. She kept her eyes closed as she siphoned the venom from her blood. It had lain dormant for five days, and now that she had regained consciousness it woke with a vengeance, wanting to cause all the pain it could before ultimately leaving her. 

Regina pushed against her magic, pulling more of the venom more quickly. She screamed in agony as the venom came seeping out of the wound.


	9. Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi again, so I realized that I didn't put the translation for the Latin in the last chapter. It's not perfect, but I used Google translate, and the English to Latin is fine, but the translation back is off. It says You hold my life in the palm of your hand. Release it. Let me live.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~Jem

A scream pulled Emma from her slumber; she sat up quickly wondering if the sound had been her own. She’d been known to wake from a nightmare screaming, though she was never able to recall what the dream was about. All she could remember was darkness.

She sat up, looking around the chamber that had been given to her. She climbed out of bed and pulled the nightdress over her head. Sleeping bare was a luxury she didn’t usually afford herself while in battle, but behind a door, she often did. Though one would believe she would want to be on guard while staying in the presence of her family’s sworn enemy, Emma wasn’t modest and took no issue defending herself even in the nude.

Emma’s ears perked up when she heard another scream, this one louder, and painful. She snatched the heavy door open and took off in a run towards the sound, not knowing who it was, just knowing they were in trouble. She stopped in front of a large, ornate door with two men guarding it. There was only one person who would have guards positioned at her door.

“Is she well?”

They did not speak, and that perturbed Emma. She moved closer to the door, wondering what they would do when another pained yell echoed through the corridor. One guard looked at the other and nodded before the female guard pushed the door open and walked inside. 

Emma squared her shoulders and glared up at the guard. “As a knight of the King’s army, I command passage into those bed chambers.” The guard said nothing and ignored her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“As princess of the White Kingdom, I demand that you open the door!” Her annoyance was evident, but the guard still didn’t move.

The door opened again, and the female guard came out. She held the door open and motioned with her eyes for Emma to enter.

Emma crossed the threshold, and the doors closed behind her. She surveyed the room, surprised by the size. Her parents’ bed chambers weren’t as large as Regina’s. There was an enormous bed off to the right, done up with crimson sheets, but the pillows were purple and looked soft. She noticed that the bed was unmade and empty, so Regina had pulled herself from the darkness. The thought pleased her, though she didn’t know why, but knowing the sorcerer still drew breath was a good thing. She continued taking in the room. There was a chaise parallel to the bed. Along the wall were double doors that appeared to lead to a balcony. Purple drapes were hanging over the windows. In the corner near the double doors was a table with books stacked on it, along with parchment, quills, and ink. 

A groan grabbed Emma’s attention, and she looked to her left to see Regina and the Huntsman on the ground. She dropped to her knees near them. The sight was both startling and fascinating. A stream of Regina’s magic flowed from the woman’s open palm, the color a brilliant purple. Regina’s affinity for purple was beginning to make sense. In the small space between Regina’s hand and the wound, a golden sphere formed. Emma reached out to touch it when the Huntsman grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t; she has yet to remove it all and her strength wanes by the moment. She cannot pull from me.”

Emma looked to Regina, and the woman was not doing well. Beads of sweat formed on the woman’s forehead and along the brunette’s hairline. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was shallow. 

“Pull from you? What goes that mean?” His statement made no sense, what was Regina pulling?

“I gave her some of me, my essence; life if you will. But you can only take so much from a person without killing them. She took too much from me before she began and I fear she would take my life if she took more. I would gladly give it, but I know she will not receive it.”

Regina’s body began to shudder as the venom began to drain her strength. The Huntsman tried to hold her steady. He knew she wouldn’t be able to complete the task and would soon meet the darkness once more. He feared for her. He didn’t know if she was strong enough to fight through it the second time.

“What do I have to do? To give her what she needs, how do I let her pull from me as you did?”

The Huntsman didn’t speak, his features hardened as he looked down at Regina and then back at the Princess. The Princess didn’t understand how this type of magic worked, though she gained his respect by offering.

“She saved my life, putting her own in danger, allow me the chance to return the favor, Huntsman.”

“It is not that simple Princess. Magic works in mysterious ways, there is no guarantee that she can pull from you.”

Emma glared at him, “Let me try. How do I help her?”

The Huntsman nodded. The Princess was headstrong, and no harm could come from her trying. Even if she failed, she’d tried, and if she succeeded, Regina would live.

“She needs to pull from your life source, Princess. You have to trust her with your heart.”

Though she refused to show it, the thought terrified her. Trusting the Evil Queen with her heart wasn’t on the list of things she wanted to do when she’d awoken, but there was no other choice.

“What do I need to do?” 

He handed her his dagger. “Cut your nightdress open where your heart lies. She has to pull your essence from your heart. You have to know when she has taken enough and make her stop.”

Emma nodded, and without hesitating, she cut her nightdress. The material split easily and lay open over her heart, stopping just above her areola. “How do I stop her?”

Say, Tu animam meam in manu tua. Expediret, anima mea.”

“Tu animam meam in manu tua. Expediret, anima mea?” She asked, and he nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. Fear lurked under the surface, the hairs on her neck stood.

Regina’s quivers turned into a full on seizure and her stream of magic lessened.

“Regina…” Emma whispered, moving to Regina’s right side gripping her wrist. The magic flowing from the brunette intensified as Emma moved the woman’s hand to her bare chest. “Do what you must.” 

Regina fought against the haze of unconsciousness. She could feel the heat of a heart beneath her palm. Inherently she knew it wasn’t the Huntsman. His heartbeat was steady, but this was different. It fluttered as if afraid, but the beat was strong, and Regina could feel her strength returning though she hadn’t begun the transfer. Her name was whispered across her face and then she was granted permission to save her life. Through the haze, she recognized the voice belonged to the Princess. She didn’t know if the transfer would work.

“Regina. Pull from me….take what you need.”

Once the transfer began, Regina felt like she had been shocked. A strong current of magic swam through her. She arched her back as the power raced through her veins. Her lips parted as her magic took on a mind of its own.

The Huntsman’s eyes widened as he watched the purple of Regina’s magic glow brighter as the venom moved swiftly from the wound. He looked up at Emma to see the woman’s eyes closed and her head tilted back. He’d watched Regina use her magic for many years and never had he seen it glow this bright. He watched as the last bits of the sickly venom were pulled from Regina’s body.

“Princess, make her stop!” The blonde was unresponsive. The stream of magic had ceased above the wound, but Regina’s right hand was still positioned over the Princess’s heart.

Regina’s eyes shot open and glowed a dark purple accented with flecks of gold. As she felt the power pulsing through her, she looked up at the young blonde, whose eyes were closed in rapture. She smelt that same unfamiliar scent that permeated her senses when she’d saved the young princess’ life. Regina knew then that there was something powerful in the young woman; she could feel it. She pulled her hand from the blonde’s chest, and the young girl fell backward, coughing.

“Are you well?” His voice held concern, though he didn’t move to aid her. He reached for Regina and helped her sit up.

Emma merely nodded, “I am.”

She looked up at Regina as the woman eyed the sphere of venom that had plagued both the princess and herself. Regina placed her hand over the wound and allowed her magic to heal it. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she mended her flesh and noticed it happened quicker than it ever did before.

“And you, Regina?” Emma asked though she could see that there was a huge difference between how Regina looked at that moment compared to when Emma had entered the Queen’s chambers. 

The dark-haired woman looked down at the blonde with a seductive smirk firmly in place. “Never better, dear.” 

The blonde nodded and took a deep breath. She reached for the orb of venom that was now lying unthreateningly at Regina’s feet. It seemed to pulsate in her hand. It was hard, like glass.

Regina took caution standing but found that her cautionary action was unnecessary. She felt strong yet high as if she’d been drugged. The feeling was heady. The Huntsman caught her eye, a question in his own. She shook her head; knowing that he would understand now was not the time.

He turned his attention to Emma; her eyes were bright, brighter than they were when she’d entered his Majesty’s chambers. Her hair seemed more vibrant, her skin flushed. He looked over at Regina and saw she was exhibiting similar signs. He didn’t quite know what the Princess had lying dormant within her, but it seemed that whatever it was had awoken.

Regina watched Emma examine the venom sphere. The young woman had the same brave trait that her Charming father had. The Transference of one’s essence is not something to be taken lightly and not something you did for your supposed sworn enemy. Regina didn’t allow herself to dwell on such things, as there were more pressing matters at hand.

“So, this is what nearly killed us both?” Emma asked, looking incredulously at the sphere.

Regina nodded, though she wasn’t altogether focused. There was a steady stream of magic flowing through her. She felt as if she was vibrating like her skin was on fire. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she fought to contain herself. She hadn’t felt this much power since her lessons with Rumple. He taught her the art of Transference, and getting the essence of the Dark One is both exhilarating and terrifying. But having Emma’s essence was by far the best Transference experience she’d ever encountered. The Princess’ magic was untouched and erratic.

“How do we find out where it came from?” Her words pulled Regina from her musing, and she looked up. 

“I have entrusted the Huntsman with such a task.”

Emma cocked an eyebrow but nodded as she tossed the globular mass to the Huntsman who caught it with ease. He turned to Regina.

“I’m going to need your magic to return this to its natural form.

Regina nodded and turned her attention to Emma. “You should return to your chambers, Princess.” She looked the Princess up and down and smirked. “Wouldn’t want Snow or Charming to see you in such a state of undress.”

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. She looked down and saw what the Queen was talking about.

She waved her hand and fixed her night shift that had been hastily cut. “Especially exiting my bed chambers.” Emma flushed a bright pink, causing Regina to smirk.

“You should rest Princess, you may feel fine now, but it will soon take its toll on you, what you have done here tonight.” Emma nodded and backed out of the room.

Both the Huntsman and Regina stood in silence, listening to the sound of the Princess retreating. Regina groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt warm all over, and the Princess’ magic wasn’t helping. She began to pace in an attempt to alleviate the tension she felt. She was high strung and coiled tightly.

“Regina, what was that?” The Huntsman asked. His curiosity was piqued, Regina was beside herself, and he couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen her this way. Possibly the last time she and Maleficent were at war. That had been a disaster, and the Huntsman was happy for the peace between the two powerful women. Though he still didn’t know how Regina’s bedroom survived their version of a treaty.

He watched as Regina paced back and forth across her chambers. The control she’d had when the Princess was present had dissipated. He’d never seen her this on edge before. There seemed to be this electric current rolling off of her, and he did not understand it. Magic danced across her fingertips as she moved. She appeared to glide back and forth across the cement floors. Her brown eyes were bright, and golden flecks danced in them.

“Magic,” she whispered as a tremor shot down her spine. The vibrating seemed to intensify, and she felt completely out of control and overwhelmed. She couldn’t calm the immense overflow of energy in her small frame. If she had any doubts about whether or not the Princess had magic, it was made clear that night.

“I don’t understand.”

Regina turned to him and devious smirk on her face, “She has magic, and it’s very powerful.”

She walked over to him and placed her hand over his heart. He was better, but he still looked haggard and a bit weak. She allowed a small amount of magic to escape. Too much, especially this caliber could kill him. He gasped loudly as the color returned to his cheeks and the circles under his eyes disappeared.

“What are you going to do?” He asked as she pulled away. She stepped away from him, turning around and headed to her balcony.

“Nothing…I hope.”


	10. The Purple Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling all my lovelies!!! 
> 
> Hi! Well, I've missed you guys. This one is long, well longer than what I usually post. Things are getting interesting ;)  
> I'm so happy that so many of you are reading and enjoying this story it means the world to me. I want to thank my beta/wife for reading over this and doing some edits. And I'm done talking now. Let me know your thoughts.

The Huntsman wandered the halls in search of the Princess. He was on orders from the Queen to ensure she was well. Though he felt amazing due to the touch of magic Regina had bestowed upon him, he wasn’t sure if the Princess would fare the same. The sun was high in the sky, symbolizing midday and he was sure she was out and about in the castle. He turned a corner heading towards the kitchen when he nearly collided with someone. 

“Pardon me, I-“ Snow gasped when she looked into the eyes of the Huntsman. She took a step back and placed a protective hand over her swollen belly. 

“Snow.” His tone was cold, and he narrowed his eyes at the raven–haired woman, “You look well.”

“I…am.” She had never learned what had happened to the Huntsman after he’d released her. She’d heard talk of a man at Regina’s side, but she wasn’t aware he was said man. The description Emma had given of the man who was Regina’s shadow was accurate, but many men in the realm were rugged with a dangerous glint in their eyes. 

The Huntsman wasn’t one to hold a grudge, but he wasn’t pleased with the way in which Snow had portrayed their first meeting. 

“It has come to my attention that there may have been a miscommunication about the happenings of our first meeting.”

Snow inhaled and took another step back; she’d always told Emma that she’d escaped from the Huntsman because it made for a better story. She had assumed that Regina had killed him when he hadn’t done what she’d commanded. 

“Well…I’m sure I-"

“The Princess is very protective of your honor. I took it upon myself to inform her of the truth. You painted me evil just as you did Regina. I spared your life, and you show thanks by slandering my name. You draw breath because of me, just as the Princess draws breath because of Regina. I find myself wondering just how we are evil.”

He held her gaze for a moment longer and then continued on his journey to find the Princess. He could hear Snow behind him, following at a safe distance, though he ignored her presence. He’d never agreed with Regina’s hatred for the woman; she didn’t seem horrible, but he now wondered what else Snow White had lied about. 

The smell of salted meat caught his nostrils as he entered the dining area. Upon entering the room, he saw the Princess sitting next to her father, a plate of fruit and salted meat before her. She looked up and met his eye. 

“Huntsman, is she well?” 

He nodded and took a seat across from Emma. Soon after he’d settled into his seat, Isla walked into the room from the kitchen and sat a decanter of honeyed wine in front of him. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. 

“Is there anything else you require?” 

Though he didn’t return her smile, his eyes held warmth and Isla knew it. She poured a healthy serving of wine into a glass for him. His hand grazed the inside of her thigh, out of sight of everyone else and she shuddered and exhaled loudly. 

“I will serve myself, but thank you.” 

She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder near his neck; her fingers brushed his hairline. They made eye contact for a moment, and then Isla removed her hand and headed back into the kitchen. He watched her go before he plated some fruit and meat. 

“Princess, are you well?” 

Emma swallowed her mouthful and sighed; she’d hoped he wouldn’t ask. Her parents showed concern during breakfast, and she’d lied, contributing her fatigue to nightmares, but she could feel her father’s eyes on her, and she knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

“ I am, I awoke feeling haggard, but all is well now.”

“Why do you ask?” Charming looked between both his daughter and the Huntsman trying to decipher what he was missing, but it was clear there was something. He looked at his wife, who had just taken the seat next to him but she shrugged. 

Emma finished the contents of her glass and sighed, “Regina woke in the night. I heard her….screaming.” 

Isla entered the dining area once more, placing a decanter of water in front of Snow. Snow smiled up at the woman, remembering the days of her youth when the red head acted as an older sister to her. They'd shared many secrets, and Snow loved her. Isla didn’t return the gesture and Snow deflated, knowing that serving the Evil Queen changed people. 

“I went to see if she was well, but she was not. The Huntsman had done all he could to help her but he could do no more. So, I allowed her to pull from me. It was some form of transfer of life, I believe. I didn’t ask.”

Snow nearly spat out her water; she struggled to swallow what was in her mouth as she turned hard eyes to the Huntsman. He met her gaze head on, and there was no fear present. She sighed and turned to her daughter.

“You did what?” The transfer Emma spoke so candidly of was not a simple gesture. Transference was a dangerous act to perform with someone you weren’t familiar with let alone the Evil Queen. Though the idea of Regina having her daughter’s life in her hands was uncomfortable, the act of Transference is an intimate act which is all the more troubling.

“You do realize she could have killed you, Emma. Why would you do such a thing?” Charming chimed in as he watched the play of emotions on his wife’s face. He too knew what it could mean to offer one’s life source to someone. And by the look in Snow’s eyes, he knew she was thinking the same thing. 

The Princess scoffed and rolled her eyes at her parents as they sat at the table eating salted meat, fruit and ale bread. This was the reason she’d avoided the conversation

“It was you who told me she had changed and only wanted peace, mother. You told me she could be trusted.”

“Emma, you misunderstood me. I never once said she could be trusted. I know Regina, I know she is incapable of not pressing an advantage once one is presented to her.” 

“Well, here I sit, alive and well,” Emma mumbled, her annoyance clear. Her parents were reading too much into what happened. She did what anyone decent person would do. Nothing more. 

“Her Majesty is thankful for what you’ve done,” the Huntsman chimed in, though he knew his input wasn’t wanted or required. He thought the blonde should be aware she was appreciated. There was tension in the room due to the relationship between the Charmings and her Majesty, though he knew there was much to consider because of what happened the previous night. The Princess was none the wiser, and it was not his place to enlighten her. 

Emma nodded at him and turned her attention to her parents. 

“She saved my life, risking her own in the process. She slept in a way similar to death for five nights time because she was trying to save me. She removed snake’s poison from my body only to take it into her own.”

Words seem to escape her parents as they sat, staring at her with shock written across their faces. Snow did not like how adamant her daughter's belief was in Regina. She needed to understand from where this new fondness for Regina had stemmed. She was once that girl, wide-eyed and in awe of the raven-haired woman, but that was many years ago. Regina was not that woman anymore and the fact that her daughter experienced a change of heart in such a short span of time gave her pause.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Emma stood from the table and left the room before her parents had time to speak. Her parents’ behavior unnerved her. They forced her to ride there, to make peace with Regina, and now Emma was trying to do just that, but her parents faulted her for it. She owed the sorcerer her life. Nevermind the intricacies of the attack and the culprit (who was still unknown), Emma couldn’t imagine Regina going through the trouble of trying to kill her only to save her life.

She wandered through the corridors of the unfamiliar castle; she didn’t know where she was going, only that she needed to go somewhere to think, and above all, she needed to be away from her parents. Emma wished she was home. She would go riding but being that she'd been shot with a poisonous arrow and her wound had yet to heal, it didn’t seem wise to go riding, and in the open at that. 

“Lost?”

She turned at the sound of the voice but saw no one. She briefly wondered if she was hearing things until she heard the voice again.

“Look here, Princess.” 

Emma turned to look at the wall and saw a mirror with a man in it. She’d heard rumors of the Evil Queen and her magic mirror but she never quite believed it. She knew Regina used mirrors as a way to communicate and spy, which was why there were very few in the White Castle and the ones that were present were enchanted.

“It’s true,” she muttered looking at the face in the mirror and received a chuckle in response. She narrowed her eyes at the glass, the chuckling ceased. 

“Are you lost?” He inquired once more.

“Well I’m not looking for anything, and I’m not trying to get anywhere so no, I wouldn’t say that I'm lost. I’m merely exploring.”

“I only ask because you were nearing an area of the castle that the Queen does not allow anyone but herself to go. It would be wise to explore in another direction.”

Emma raised an eyebrow but did not protest, she just turned on her heels and headed back the way she’d come making a mental note to ask her mother what could be in that particular area of the castle. 

She moved through the labyrinth of winding hallways but found nothing of interest. She’d decided to give up and find her parents when once again she heard a voice.

“Is there something you seek, dear?” 

She turned to see Regina coming out of a door she hadn’t noticed. The woman wore a black gown that was far from modest. The material clung to Regina well, and Emma found herself admiring the sight before her. 

“Princess?”

Emma cleared her throat and looked away, confused and embarrassed by her reaction. 

“No, I only desired a moment of reprieve from my parents. It was my every intention to go for a ride, but I thought that would be in bad taste since I was shot with a poison arrow and my wound has yet to heal.”

“The arrow was venomous. Poison is something you ingest.” 

Emma rolled her eyes at being corrected. She was not fond of being wrong, and even though the woman standing before her had saved her life, she was still not altogether fond of her, however appreciative and uncomfortably drawn to her she felt.

“Poison or venom, it would be unsafe for me to attempt to ride.” Regina nodded in agreement. It was quite obvious that the Princess did not like feeling weak. The least Regina could do was help remedy that.

“Ah yes, well riding while within the castle gates would garner you no harm. I placed a protection spell at the gates this morning. You are welcome to the stables at anytime Princess. There’s only one horse that I allow no one to ride, and the stable boy knows which I am referring to.” 

“Thank you, but I can’t ride until I am well,” Emma said, motioning to her wound. Regina closed the space between herself and the blonde and motioned towards the wound. “May I see it?”

“I would have to remove my tunic, and while I am not modest, I can only imagine the horror of my mother or father walking down this very hall, seeing me so exposed. And if the sight of my undress doesn’t cause discomfort, then discovering me undressed in your presence would surely do the trick. I do believe that is something you eluded to this past night.”

Regina nodded her understanding, a coy smirk in place. “ While the thought is rather appealing, I do see your point. Follow me.” 

She led them further down the hallway, passing a couple of mirrors along the way. The man appeared, a perplexed expression on his face. His constant watching unnerved Emma, but she ignored it.

Regina soon paused in front of a door and opened it. It was a small room, not as lavish as the chamber that Emma slept in, but it was nice. A mirror sat on the wall and there he was once more. Emma raised her eyebrow and scoffed. Regina looked at Emma, and the girl motioned to the mirror.

“I didn’t realize there’d be an audience.” 

Regina waved her hand, and he disappeared, “Is that better?” 

Emma shrugged. She didn’t like feeling like she was being watched. She didn’t need anyone looking after her; she could care for herself. Emma stood facing the mirror with Regina at her back. She could see Regina’s face over her shoulder, though the woman’s eyes were downcast. 

“Your tunic, dear.” 

Emma reached around to untie her tunic and pulled the soft material over her head. She placed her arm across her chest, though she felt ridiculous doing so. She’d never been modest. In battle, there was no place for that. She’d spent the last four years with her father’s men, and modesty wasn’t an issue. The few women that were a part of her father’s army were the same, comfortable with themselves and their bodies. 

The desire to cover herself baffled Emma, but as she looked up at the mirror through her lashes, she noticed that Regina was focused on the task at hand. 

Regina took in the sight before her. There was a bandage covering the wound that went around her upper half, falling between her breasts before coming around again. Regina appreciated the blonde’s posture though it wasn’t a surprise; she was both a Princess and a knight. The choice was not her own. 

“Are you well?” Emma asked. Emma hadn’t seen much of the Queen that day, and she couldn’t quite place why it bothered her, only that it did. She didn’t expect any accolades or praise from Regina, from all that she’d heard and everything that she’d seen since being in the woman’s castle, it didn’t seem like behavior she would exhibit. 

“I am. Are you?”

She shivered, and her breath hitched when she felt the brush of Regina’s fingertips against her bare back, moving her hair to sit over her shoulder. She attempted to keep her breathing normal but found the feat quite difficult. She cleared her throat hoping that the woman wouldn’t call attention to her physical reaction. 

Regina looked up and caught sight of Emma in the mirror. The Princess’ cheeks were tinged pink, and she held her bottom lip between her teeth. Her skin was pale, and her chest carried a slight blush. Her left hand palmed her right breast, and her forearm covered her left. Regina was surprised; the Princess didn’t strike her one for modesty. Regina could see the slight change in color from smooth skin to a dusty pink through the blonde’s fingers. She internally shook herself, not allowing such thoughts to continue. But she couldn’t seem to look away. She watched as the young woman slowly released her lip from her canine like grip. Her eyes slide up and their gazes locked. Regina averted hers. Emma cleared her throat and answered Regina’s question. 

“Rested. I felt both drained and energized after I left your bedchambers,” Emma replied, wringing her fingers, unable to stand still any longer. She looked up in the mirror hoping to catch Regina’s eye again but failing. The raven-haired woman was staring very intently at her wound. 

“Well, the transferring of one's life essence can be a rather intense experience.” 

Emma didn’t say anything because intense wasn’t quite the word she would use to describe what had happened when she’d allowed Regina to pull from her. She felt as if she was floating, a sense of everything and nothingness all at once. She felt a deep burning inside, something churning and brewing inside of her. It felt heady and amazing and yet terrifying. She felt connected to a woman she’d been taught to hate, and she found that the thought wasn’t as bothersome as she would have originally thought, which is quite bothersome in and of itself. 

“…..and I’m quite sure that I would have, once again, succumbed to the darkness between life and death had you not come to my aid.” 

“Was that your way of saying thank you?” She looked up into the mirror and caught Regina’s eye. A smirk danced on the woman’s full lips.

“Take it how you will Princess.” Regina returned her gaze to the wound. 

Emma sunk her teeth into her bottom lip once more and took a deep breath to calm the heart that was hammering away in her chest but to no avail. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and she was sure the brunette behind her noticed. She could feel the heat from Regina against her back, and she shuddered.

When she looked in the mirror, she did find Regina staring back at her. She held her ground, watching the other woman. Regina, not one to be one-upped held her own, watching Emma intently. Emma passed her tongue across her bottom lip and fought the urge to look away. The look in Regina’s eyes was penetrating but unreadable. She couldn’t quite figure out what the woman was thinking, and that was frustrating. 

“You risked your life to save mine. I saw fit to give you the same courtesy.” Emma held Regina’s gaze as she spoke.

Regina didn’t respond; courtesy was not something she was often granted, or ever. Her good deeds, though they were few and far between, were overlooked, so she’d adopted a ‘why bother’ mentality. But this peace with the White Kingdom was bigger than her. She’d made a promise to her father, but more importantly, she’d made a promise to Daniel. The Princess could not die on her watch. At least that’s what she told herself was the reasoning behind saving the Princess. 

“My parents were very concerned with my decision to aid you.” She said it in a matter-of-fact way, but secretly, she wanted to get some reaction from the stoic woman. Though she was sure they were overreacting, she wanted to know if maybe there was something to what happened in Regina’s chambers. 

“Oh?” Regina smirked to herself knowing the blonde was fishing. Of course, Snow was bothered by her precious Princess being a part of Transference with her. The act of Transference was not taken lightly. It was a rather self-sacrificing act. If the person pulling did not know when to stop, it could lead to death. More importantly, or rather, what most likely bothered Snow and Charming more than anything, was the level of intimacy involved in Transference. The thought of their daughter being intimate with the Evil Queen had to be shudder-worthy, which amused Regina. 

“Why are you smiling?” Regina looked up to see Emma staring at her through the mirror. A blonde eyebrow was arched which made Regina shake her head and clear her throat.

“When you have a moment, you should go to the library and read about Transference.” And that’s all she said about the subject. She turned her attention back to the reason they were in the room on the south side of the castle, away from most of its other inhabitants.

Regina’s fingertips began to glow a light purple as the Princess’ heart beat hard in her chest. She took a cleansing breath, tamping down the all-too-strong desire to feel the strength of the younger woman’s heart in her hands. Knowing the power that lay dormant within the woman caused Regina great conflict. She’d promised to be better. She didn’t allow herself to dwell on that thought. She waved her hand, and the soiled bandage disappeared. She glanced at the wound and saw that it had healed some, but it would take weeks for it to heal fully without her help. 

“I’m going to touch you now, Princess.” 

She placed her palm over the wound and allowed her magic to flow gently. She recalled how far the arrow had embedded itself and wanted to ensure that the wound healed from the inside out. She could feel her magic flowing into the Princess. Could sense it wrapped around her punctured lung as it slowly continued to heal. 

Emma hissed at the new sensation. Regina’s touch was gentle and warm. She’d thought of the Evil Queen as many things, but gentle and warm were not among them. As Regina’s magic entered her, it ignited something in her. She bit her lip to keep from exclaiming. Her hands were closed into tight fists, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hand. Regina looked up, catching sight of the Princess’ twisted scowl. She admired the younger woman’s tenacity. 

Flesh mended and soon the only thing left was the dried blood that had surrounded the wound. Regina used her magic to summon a damp cloth to wipe the blood away. Emma gasped and flinched at the feel of the dampness against her skin. Regina pulled the rag from pale skin. “I should have warned you.” 

She looked up and saw Emma watching her. She poised the cloth over the bloody area. “Ready?”

Emma nodded, and Regina began cleaning the area where the wound once was. Once she was done her eyes again were drawn to the scar that puckered on the pale flesh of the Princess’ back. Her fingers hovered over it but she fought the urge.

“Thank you.” Emma’s words were a whisper as she reached up to tie the tunic around her neck. She took a deep breath and smiled as she realized that there was no pain.

“Is there a way I—” Emma turned to find that she stood alone in the room; the only evidence of Regina was the purple remnants of her magic. Emma sighed and moved her hair back over her shoulder. She took another deep breath and smiled before making her way back towards her parents.


	11. Ask Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More to come later tonight

“Regina, love. What troubles you so?” 

Regina smiled at her father but didn’t speak. Her mind was elsewhere, many things troubled her, but at the top of that list was a young blonde. 

Regina had stayed to herself, needing space to work out what was taking place and what she was supposed to do about it. The Princess had magic, and from the night of Transference, Regina could tell it was untouched. Her issue lay with what to do with the information. The young blonde had the potential to be powerful; dangerous. The desire in the pit of her stomach to exploit the Princess also troubled her. She’d given her father her word, on Daniel’s name to make peace with the White Kingdom, and corrupting Snow White and Charmings’ daughter would not cause peace but war. Knowing all that she knew her only thoughts still strayed to feeling that power flow through her, the raw, unmitigated strength that coursed through her gave a high like she had never experienced. 

And if her struggles with what to do about the blonde’s magical potential weren’t enough, the underlying tension between the two women was unsettling. Being in the room with the younger woman was trying at best. The looks exchanged between them while in the south side quarters were tense but meaningful. The air in the room was thick, and Regina had to leave before she did something they would both regret. Her frustrations were pliant; she should be able to control herself. Regina was supposed to be making peace not exchanging heated glances with the Princess. Nothing good would come of the looks they’d exchanged days ago. And she didn’t want anything to come of said looks. The Princess was maddening, all snark and sass, with a dash bravery and chivalry. And it was all wreaking havoc on Regina’s cold and distance façade

“What are you not telling me, daughter?” 

Her father’s words pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see him standing next to her. She sighed and worried her bottom lip. She had always been able to tell her father everything and anything, yet this particular thing gave her pause. 

“I am not troubled father, I am merely contemplative, I have gained knowledge of something great, but I know not what to do with said knowledge. I promised you I would make peace and I intend to. But there is a part of me, the old me, that would exploit this knowledge, and I find myself in the midst of a battle of wills.”

“I have always been here for you, you have always been able to lean on me. Give me your burden Regina, and I will carry it happily.”

Regina looked up and smiled at her father, “I fear it is not that simple father. I will have to fight the darkness that has been my companion for many years, and it is proving difficult.”

Her father’s expression showed his confusion, and he sighed, “I have faith in you Regina, whatever the temptation, you are stronger. ” 

“You have such faith in me father, do you not tire of disappointment?” Regina continuously failed to live up to the woman her father thought her to be. She’d done heinous deeds, and somehow her father loved her through it. Even when faced with death at her hand, he didn’t beg; he told her he loved her, while she held his heart in her hands, poised to crush it. She sighed and pushed those memories away. She reached out for her father’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Her father smiled at her and shook his head, “There is goodness in you dear, you have to stop hiding from it and embrace it. Let go of the darkness; you no longer need it.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

“It is not that easy father; there is so much pain and hatred inside of me.” She exhaled and looked off into the distance, her mind flipping through all of the sorrow she had experienced in her life; the loss of her first love, her mother’s abuse, Snow’s betrayal, her loveless marriage and all the pain. The wars, the blood, the death, and pain, it was a constant in her life. 

“Princess.” 

“Sir.”

Regina tensed but did not turn to face the younger woman. She took a deep breath and readied herself to leave, whether by way of magic or her own two feet. 

“How are you feeling today, Princess?” Henry asked, he could feel the change in his daughter. Her grip had tightened on his hand, and her profile was tense. He narrowed his eyes but turned his attention back to the Princess. 

“Please sir, call me Emma. I am well, thanks to your daughter.” Emma looked over at Regina trying to catch her eye, but the woman didn’t look at her. 

“Oh, Regina healed you?” He looked down at his daughter, but again, she didn’t look at him.

“Yes Sir, it’s nice not feeling wounded any longer, I’m sure it would have taken me weeks to heal on my own. I am thankful.” 

Henry nodded, “Well, I’m sure you’d like to speak with Regina now. I’ll leave you to it.” 

He turned to his daughter, and she was looking up at him, her eyes begged him not to leave. He kissed her forehead, and she exhaled. She let go of his hand only to wrap him in a hug. He smiled and returned the gesture. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, daddy.” She held him close and appreciated that he didn’t rush her. He never did. She sighed and let him go, taking a step back. She watched him walk away and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever was to transpire.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It was a statement; Emma had avoided many people in her life, she could recognize the signs. She had only seen glimpses of the woman the past four days. The fact that she knew exactly how many days had passed was problematic, but she decided it was better to ignore that and deal with the issue at hand. “Why?”

Regina sighed and lowered herself onto the bench near her apple tear, “I have not been entirely well since siphoning the venom from my veins. I grow weak quickly, and I need more rest than I am used to.” 

The fact that Regina felt the need to avoid the Princess told her far more than she was willing to accept and so she ignored it and attempted to ignore the Princess. Though she’d failed miserably. The young woman had plagued her thoughts frequently during her forced absence. When she wasn’t thinking of the Princess, she was using Sidney to locate the woman throughout the castle. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

Emma’s words were harsh. Her tone and stance proved that Regina’s absence was not welcomed. Emma’s response was troubling to the Queen. There should not be angry words due to their lack of interaction. The Princess, much like her parents, she merely tolerate Regina, not long to see her. The fact that the Princess was apparently upset by Regina’s intentional absence spoke to exactly what was taking place between them.

“It matters not if you believe my words or not dear. This is my home. I would not allow a child to keep me hidden in it.” Though the words tumbled from her lips easily and with the intended amount of bark, she knew they were false. The problem was she wasn’t sure if it was just due to the magic the woman possessed or the draw she felt

Emerald eyes narrowed at the words, “Child? I am far from a child; I am a Knight in my father’s army, I am—”

Regina arched an eyebrow and chuckled, “You are the child of a Sheppard and a liar. Your Knighthood means little to me, Princess. You ride a horse and play sword fight, but that means nothing, you have nothing to show for your time in your father’s army, who have you bested? Who have you defeated that is worthy of mentioning?” Regina spat the words with such vitriol she almost felt bad. The color had drained from the Princess’ face, and her ears had reddened. 

Emma was seething, and she tried to keep the anger at bay. No one had ever spoken to her in such a way, and she could live her entire life and be fine if it never happened again. “You will not speak of my parents in that way—”

“I will certainly—”

“You will let me speak!” 

Regina froze when she saw the blonde’s eyes flash golden. Color rose in pale cheeks, and her nostrils flared. Regina could feel the energy radiating off the Princess in waves. It was just beneath the surface. Waiting, like a caged animal to be released. Regina took a deep breath and felt a prickle along her spine. A feeling she hadn’t felt in quite some time. Fear. 

“You will not speak of my parents that way!” Emma took a step closer and noticed Regina’s straighten her spine and level her with an angry glare. It would appear the Queen wasn’t accustomed to anyone speaking out against her. 

“My father was a Sheppard, yes, but he is far more now. My mother is one of the most honest women in this realm. I do not simply ride a horse and play sword fight, many have fallen at the end of my blade, and it was you who wanted peace, you who commissioned us with a treaty so you would avoid a war with my father’s army.” 

Regina laughed, and the look on the Princess’ face only caused her to laugh harder. This young woman, though she is brave, was naïve and Regina could not allow the ignorance to continue any longer. 

“You speak with such power and conviction, and yet you know nothing. Your mother is not honest; she is a manipulative liar. It was not I who wanted peace…it was your mother. She and my father have been conferring for many moons, him subtly pushing me towards a decision of peace, feeding Snow with terms that I would agree to.”

Regina watched the confusion play out across her face. The Queen almost felt sorry for Emma. Her entire world was falling apart. She could see the seeds of doubt behind defiant emerald eyes. The blonde wanted Regina to be lying.

“You don’t believe me? As your mother.”

And with that Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma speechless and confused.


	12. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“Were you informed, Father?” Emma burst into her parents’ chambers, her eyes blazing her stance strong. It was clear that something had angered their child, but Charming was unsure as to what it was. He hadn’t seen her this angry since they announced they were expecting another child. Even that anger was veiled. Her entire body seemed to shake with rage, but beneath all the anger he could see pain. 

“Informed of what?” Charming walked over from the balcony and looked over at Snow who looked both confused and terrified. He knew that face well; he’d seen it many times. She’d done something.

“That she's been conferring with Henry about the treaty, that the whole thing was her idea, not Regina’s!” 

“Oh Gods.” Snow gasped and dropped the small bottle of oil that she’d been holding. She turned to look at her daughter, poised to make an excuse, but Charming’s voice cuts her off. 

“Snow, is it true?” His words were tense, and Emma could honestly say she had never heard her father use such a tone with her mother. Any other day she would have said something, attempted to calm him and diffuse the situation but not now. She’d been lied to, and that was not something she took lightly. 

“I only wanted to protect us,” Snow said pleadingly, but she could tell her pleas were falling on deaf ears. Both her husband and daughter stood before her, different variations of the same face staring back at her. One masked with anger and pain, while the other held sorrow and betrayal. The look on her husband’s face hurt far more because she'd seen that face before.

 

Charming’s eye grew wide at his wife’s admission. He lowered himself into the chair and placed his face in his hands. How had he not known? He’d once again missed it. He’d thought after the last time Snow went behind his back that he was more alert. That she trusted him. He’d been wrong. 

 

Snow wanted to comfort her true love. She could see that he was hurt, but he had to understand that she was doing what was best. Not just for her family but her kingdom. They could not continue to feud with Regina. It was taxing, and the constant fear was nearly paralyzing. 

“No, you wanted to protect him.” Emma pointed to her mother’s belly with a quivering voice. 

“Emma please, you must understand, I couldn’t lose another child. I refused to allow it!” Snow’s eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter back away from her. 

“Emma…”

“Why wasn’t I enough? Why didn’t you want to protect me?” Emma held her composure as she looked into her mother’s eyes. Her father hadn’t looked up, and she honestly didn’t want him to. She couldn’t take looking at his face and seeing it mirror her own. 

She slowly backed out of the room ignoring her parent’s pleading words. Her father’s voice echoed in her ears, but she didn’t want to talk to him. Though he was just as in the dark as she, she still felt betrayed. Her parents were partners, a team, so he was guilty by association. 

She ran through the winding halls until she made it back to the apple tree where she’d spoke with Regina. She sat down, and for a while, she just watched the sky. She watched the clouds move slowly across the horizon as the sun began to make its descent. Her mind was in 100 different places at once, and she was feeling a cocktail of emotions. 

As the last rays of sunlight were seen, she allowed her tears to flow freely. Her body shook with the pain and betrayal of it all. She didn’t allow herself to cry often. Aside from being shot, she hadn’t cried since the night her parent informed her they were with child. After the celebratory family dinner, Emma excused herself and sobbed into her pillow until she was exhausted. She hadn’t allowed herself to cry about her new sibling since. 

This was different. The pain of feeling replaced was a hard thing for her to get over, but the measures in which her mother went to protect her unborn brother hurt far worse. And even if Emma was ashamed to say it, she was jealous her mother hadn’t thought she was worth the same measures. The scheming and manipulating to ensure she’d be around for Emma’s first steps, first words and first birthday. 

Not meeting her mother until she was nearly seven was startling and confusing. She’d grown up in a land much like the Enchanted Forest, and Johana had been an amazing mother to her. She’d been honest with Emma at a young age about her true heritage and how she would one day reunite with her family. Though Emma understood why it was necessary to send her away, she found it hard to forgive her parents for what they’d done. The war was at its height when Emma was born. Her mother had given birth in a room with guards at the ready. The Blue Fairy procured magic beans and equipped Johana with a sack full. Enough to jump realms if need be to keep the Princess safe. The Blue Fairy also gifted Johana with an enchanted necklace that would glow white when it was time to go home. It was just days before Emma’s seventh birthday when she’d noticed the necklace glowing whilst Johana sang her a song. There were days when she'd wished the necklace had never glowed. 

A pained scream ripped through her chest as she sobbed openly. She allowed her head to fall in her hands, through the haze of tears she could see the palms of her hands glowing white, she squealed and began shaking her hands, but they continued to glow. Staring at her hands, she made her way back into the castle and ran towards Regina’s chambers.

“Princess is there a problem?” The Huntsman called from behind her. He could tell she was frazzled. She seemed frantic, her cheeks were tinged pink, and her breathing was irregular. 

“I need to speak with Regina.” 

He arched his eyebrow at her and cocked his head to the sigh, and Emma sighed. 

“I can’t really explain why... I just need to speak with her.” Her words came quickly as she continued in the direction of the Queen’s chamber. 

“The hour is late Princess; maybe you could seek her out in the morning.” 

Emma turned to look up at the Huntsman. She took a deep breath and between clenched teeth, she said, “The palms of my hand are glowing white…..bright white. This has never happened to me before today. So, unless you can tell me why... you will leave me alone and allow me to speak with Regina.”

Emma opened her hands to prove her point. He stared wide-eyed at her and nodded towards the door. He never doubted Regina when she said the Princess had magic but to see it up close was something completely different. 

“Open it.” 

The guards at the door stepped aside and thumped their spears once announcing the presence of visitors. 

“What is it, Huntsman?” Regina turned from her vanity, her hair forgotten. 

He stepped aside to show the princess standing behind him. Regina raised an eyebrow at him, and he cocked his head to the side. She exhaled noisily knowing that there would be a worth reason for him to enter her chambers with the Princess in tow. 

“I know the hour is late, but the matter is…quite urgent.” He nodded his head and backed out of the room.

“The Queen is not to be disturbed.” 

Both Emma and Regina heard the Huntsman’s stern words and then his departing footsteps. 

“What is this urgent matter princess?” Regina turned back to her vanity and continued to braid her hair. She didn’t expect to hear from the princess; their last encounter hadn’t been the best. She’d be intentionally harsh, but the princess didn’t seem to stay away much to Regina chagrin.

“I um….I did what you said.” Emma felt uncomfortable. It was as if she shouldn’t have gone there. Though there was no one else who could help her, aside from Regina. She made eye contact with Regina through the mirror. 

“Is there a reason you’re telling me this? I’m sure this isn’t the urgent matter the Huntsman spoke of.” Regina finished her braid and turned to face the princess. 

Emma walked closer to Regina and slowly opened her hands. Regina gasped at the sight. 

“Urgent indeed…what happened?”

Regina stood and closed the space between them. She looked down and examined the blonde’s hands. She placed her hands on the princess' wrist and saw the glow intensify. She withdrew her hands.

“After our conversation, I went to confront my parents. My father was unaware, but my mother said she was doing it to protect us. I know the only thing she wishes to protect is my unborn brother. She did not go through such measures when it was I, in her womb.” Emma bit back the tears threatening to fall; she did not want to appear weak to Regina. She refused to seen as a child, and she was sure the queen would view crying as childish. She’d prove the Queen wrong. 

“How did that make you feel?” Regina probed, she watched Emma clench her jaw and knew the Princess was attempting to keep her emotions at bay. Her eyes were glassy, but she refused to allow the tears to fall. Regina knew that look all too well. 

“A many of things, anger, betrayal, sadness. I was hurt, and I went back to your tree to deal with my emotions. When I looked down my hands were glowing a bright white, and I immediately came to find you.”

“Why me princess?” Regina said over her shoulder as she walked across her bedchamber to her chaise. She lowered herself gracefully and crossed her legs, leaving a swatch of thigh bare. She needed to create a bit of distance. Emma’s magic was potent and even standing close to the younger woman was giving her a high. 

“You risked your life for me, you held my life in your hands and did not take it, and you know about this thing.” Emma waves her hands, which now glowed slightly brighter than when she entered Regina’s bedchambers. 

“What thing dear?” There’s a smirk on Regina’s face. She could tell the Princess was uncomfortable. She did not enjoy being out of control or weak and yet here she was in Regina’s chambers asking for help. 

“Magic! That’s what this is right? Because of all the transferring and magic used on me, there are remnants left.” Emma moved towards the chaise and looked down at Regina. She tried and failed to ignore the olive swatch of skin that was on display. The palm’s glow intensified.

Regina smiled and shook her head. “Princess, I did not give you magic, that is not how it works dear. Magic cannot be given in such a way; it can be learned, taught, or ingrained. You are the sickly sweet product of true love. And true love…is magic.” 

“So it’s in me?”

“Oh yes dear, and you are, or have the potential to be, very powerful.”

“How do you know that?” 

Regina sighed and worried her bottom lip. She had been trying to avoid this situation. She refused to take the role Rumplestiltskin took with her. She could not teach Emma. T

“I felt it, when I used my magic on you, when you lay on the table at death’s door and when you allowed me to take from you. I was unsure as to what it was when I was siphoning the venom, but I could feel it when I pulled from your life source. My body practically hummed with it. I have never felt anything like it. I knew then that you were very powerful.” 

“But how do I make it stop? And why is it happening now? I’ve been angry before and this never happened.”

Regina pondered those questions for a moment before arriving at an answer, “It would seem that your magic is ruled by emotion and so to stop the glow you have to calm yourself.”

“I am calm!” Emma yelled, causing the mirror at Regina’s vanity to crack. Emma jumped and looked at the mirror in horror. She moved over to it and fingered the crack. 

From behind her, Regina waved her hand and the mirror was fixed. Emma turned to Regina. While Emma could be quite powerful, now; untrained and undisciplined she was dangerous. 

“Princess-,

“Emma!” 

Empty vials on Regina’s vanity shattered and Emma put her face in her hands. Regina looked on, slightly amused before standing and moving to stand in front of Emma. 

“I think maybe your interactions with me awoken what lay dormant within you for 34 years.”

Emma, looked up at Regina confused, “I have not seen 34 years, Regina.”

Regina fixed her mouth to speak but decided, upsetting the Princess would not be wise especially in her current state. She waved her hand in front of Emma’s face; Emma blinked rapidly and looked at Regina with a puzzled expression. 

“What just happened?”

“You broke vials on my vanity and you began to panic, I simply helped you relax.” Regina exhaled shakily but hoped the Princess wouldn’t continue to question her. 

“As I said, I think that you allowing me to take from your life source awoken what lay dormant within you for 20 years.”

Emma sighed and looked down at her hands that still glowed. Regina covered the Princess’ glowing hands with her own and the glowing stopped. 

“You’re going to need to learn to control your magic, or anytime you feel anything intensely it will react.”

Emma looked up at Regina, “Teach me” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving right along lovelies! Stay with me.


	13. The Lost Decade

“What do I do father?” Regina and her father, sat at the table eating fruit and drinking wine. She’d left her chambers after convincing the princess that she should sleep. The younger woman had fought her, but Regina was persuasive and eventual the blonde did sleep. As soon as she was confident that the blonde was resting she’d left her chambers to seek out her father. She was fighting a battle she didn’t know if she could win and she needed his guidance.

“Teach her.” He spoke as if it were the easiest thing in the word and he didn’t understand why they were discussing the matter. The Princess seemed to trust his daughter and would be willing to learn. 

“But daddy…” 

“Regina, she needs to learn how to control it, who else will teach her? Snow and Charming do not possess magic, so it is fitting that you are the one to teach her.” 

His practical answers were beginning to annoy her. He should know that it wasn’t that simple. It’s never that simple. She could not teach the blonde. The relationship between a teacher and student was bound to cross some lines. She looked to Rumple as a father for many years though he was undeserving of the title. She knew that the relationship that would foster between herself and the princess would not be maternal. 

“You know I was not taught by the best. I fear I will be no better than he. I am not a good person. I will use her and exploit her and turn her into exactly what I am.”

“Nonsense, you are a far better person than Rumplestiltskin, and I have faith in you. Regina the mere fact that you fear corrupting the Princess shows that you far better than you give yourself credit for.” 

“She doesn’t know father.” Regina took a long drink from her glass and grabbed the bottle to add more. This had been troubling her since she’d become aware.

“Who doesn’t know what?” He sipped his wine and ate a strawberry and waited for Regina to stop being so cryptic. 

“The Princess… she doesn’t know about the Lost Decade, she thinks she’s twenty-four.”

Henry was quiet for a moment, “What happened?”

“She was inquiring about her magic and she thought I had left remnants of magic inside her. I told her that she was the product of true love and that she had magic. I said that her magical interactions with me had awoken what lay dormant for 34 years and she said she had yet to see 34 years.”

“She doesn’t know…” Her father looked on at her confused and she could tell he was thinking.

It was not a secret that Henry Mills was a passive man, he allowed Regina to endure much pain and suffering at the hands of his wife and yet, he could not fathom how anyone would allow what happened to Emma to happen to their child. 

“No, I cast a small memory erasing spell just to get rid of the previous minute, but…..the fact remains that she doesn’t know about the Lost Decade.”

“Did you tell her differently?” Both father and daughter looked up to see Snow White standing at the threshold. Regina didn’t speak. She sipped her wine and ate a grape. 

“Answer me, witch!” Snow spat as she moved to stand over Regina. Her nostrils flared, her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was ragged. 

“Snow, calm yourself. Regina would not overstep in such a way.” Henry looked pleadingly at his daughter to verify his words. He knew she enjoyed riling Snow White up so he doubted she would make this easy for the woman.

Regina slowly rose from her seat until she was nose to nose with Snow. “I was unaware that the Princess was in the dark of the Lost Decade. About your sacrifice, or rather her sacrifice, because truly Snow all you did was gain from the deal you made with the Dark One.”

Snow’s features darkened, “I lost my child, because of you!”

“No! You lost your child because of you, and your fear. And you didn’t lose her; you gave her away. You gave her to Rumple, just like you sent her away with Johanna when she was born. All you’ve done her entire life is give her away.”

“You do not tell me how to raise my child, especially being that you don’t have one of your own.” Snow smirked at her dig, knowing Regina was unable to have children. She’d learned from Isla, who was Regina’s person handmaiden while she was married to her father. 

“A choice that was my own. I refused to procreate with the man that fathered you!” Regina spat angrily, her temper was spiking, and she knew this would not end well. Her inability to give birth was her own doing. She’d made that sacrifice after her mother ordered her to allow the king to impregnate her. It was her first encounter with Rumple; he’d given her the potion.

“How dare you speak of my father that way! My father was a good man.” Snow’s eyes began to water as she thought of her father. He’d loved her and given her everything she’d ever wanted. It still hurt that he was gone.

“Your father was a demon, and I don’t mourn him.” 

“You’re an evil witch, you left me fatherless; parentless.”

Regina growled at the contempt in Snow’s voice and took a step closer to the pregnant woman; their noses touched as they glared at one another, neither woman backing down. 

“You’re father took more from me than you will ever understand. I was but a child myself when he made me his wife, he who was old enough to be my father himself. I don’t regret his death, and I shall lose no sleep for not bearing his child. He was a vile, despicable man; I did you a favor.” A smirk ghosted on Regina’s lips. 

“He loved you, but you were too wrapped up in your hatred of me to love him back. You fawned over a stable boy when my father wanted to give you the world. ” 

Regina’s nostrils flared and she summoned a fireball. She wanted to eviscerate the self-centered woman, get her revenge at that moment. 

Henry stood swiftly and moved to stand between his daughter and Snow White. “Regina, calm down, she is with child, please.”

Regina ignored her father. The flame burned brightly in her hand and hatred shone brightly in her eyes. 

“You made a promise Regina. Please, she is carrying a child.” He placed a hand on her face hoping he’d gotten through to his daughter. When he looked at her, he saw her gaze was elsewhere. She glared at Snow. He pressed a hand to her cheek and waited. 

Regina smirked darkly at Snow before turning her attention to her father. She slowly closed her fist and the flame extinguished. She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath, “I’m going to retire to my chambers.”

Regina smiled at her father ”I’ll also check on the Princess.” 

“There’s no need for you to check on my daughter!” Snow spat her eyes ablaze; she was shaking. The blossoming relationship between Regina and her daughter made her uncomfortable. With her work with Henry unearthed, she feared that would only send Emma falling further into Regina’s clutches. 

“Well being that she is in my bedchambers it only makes sense.”

Henry nodded and watched his daughter prepare to take her leave, he knew she was working hard to cause Snow to unravel and he knew she was very close to being successful. He just wanted to neutralize the situation, but the thought of the Princess being in his daughter’s chambers sent Snow in a panic. 

“Why is my daughter in your bedchambers?” 

“Well darling, she came to me, well after the sun had set, for help,” Regina said with a seductive smirk. She bit her lip and sighed, “And what kind of host would I be to deny her?”

Snow’s nostrils flared, and she moved to step closer to Regina. Henry held his ground standing firmly between the two women. “Why is my daughter in your bedchambers?”

“Well, she’s doing what any other person would do…sleep. After all, she’s quite exhausted after the night she’d had.” Regina smiled salaciously and left the room, her hips swaying suggestively.

Snow and Henry stood in silence for a moment after Regina left, “I can’t believe her! How dare she! How dare she?” 

“You should calm yourself, Snow; it can’t be good for the baby.” Henry placed a gentle hand on her back and guided her into a chair. She sighed and put her face in her hands. 

“I’m going to lose her again? For the third time, I’m going to lose my daughter, but this time I don’t think I’ll be able to get her back.” Her tears raced down her cheeks.

“Snow, I’m sure the Princess will come around.”

“She won’t, she was so betrayed, so hurt. She spoke with such contempt. She has never spoken to me in such a way. And then she goes…..she goes to Regina of all people for help. What could she possibly need from Regina? I am her mother; she should’ve come to me for whatever it was that caused her to seek Regina out.”

Henry didn’t speak; it’s wasn’t his place too. He just lent a comforting hand. 

“All I wanted was peace; I wanted to bring my son into a peaceful realm. I wanted to experience his first words, be there for his first step. Does that mean that I love him more than I love Emma?”

She looked up at Henry for some guidance. 

“I cannot answer that for you, Snow. I love Regina with all my heart and yet, I sat and watched her mother taunt and torment her. I allowed her to turn her into something she hasn’t. I watched as my daughter was married off to the King, a man decades her senior, a man that she didn’t love. I was too afraid to protect my daughter. It took me a long time to accept that fact. That I was wrong. I could blame Cora until my dying breath, but I know that I should’ve said something, done something. I should have stood up for my child. I should’ve fought for my child and if it had come to it, I should’ve died for my child. I have taken responsibility for my actions when it comes to myself as a Father. And even though I do have a child, I will not tell you how to raise yours.”

Henry smiled and caressed her cheek gently before leaving her to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm....what is this lost decade Regina is talking about? What are your thoughts?


	14. Go To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! How the hell are you? So I know you guys were waiting for some solo time for our two leading ladies and here is! Guys, I'm so excited for this chapter it's the beginning of much to come. The next chapter will delve into the Lost Decade (LD), and within the next few chapters (THREE!) You guys are going to find out....WHO SHOT EMMA!!! Holy Shit I'm so excited to reveal it and the reason behind it. It's about to get crazy, and I'm hype...if you couldn't tell. I love all of you, and I thank you for the kudos, the comments, the views, the bookmarks. I do this because I love it, but I also do it for you lovelies. Ok....I know you're ready to read so I'm going to stop talking, but before I go, I was thinking about posting a timeline so that the timing of the story makes sense. Do you guys want one? 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Jem

Regina ambled through the corridors, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Her fingers drifted across the stone walls, as memories plagued her mind. Many things had taken place within the walls of the castle, some not as pleasant as others. She couldn't help but recall a young Snow, giving her the tour. She was lively and happy while Regina was mourning the loss of her love. The hatred had yet to fester, Regina was numb at the time. Not much about Snow had changed. She was still entitled and self-righteous, she still had the people on her side who adored her. She had a family, a husband, though he was an idiot, he loved her. She had a daughter, whom she didn’t deserve, and a child on the way. Regina placed a hand against her womb, and a lone tear escaped. She'd cursed herself to a childless life, a fate that she didn't quite understand in her anger and pain. Soon she'd be alone with nothing to show for all her pain and suffering. Snow’s swollen belly mocked her, made her feel like less of a woman and she hated it. 

She locked the painful thoughts away; she refused to dwell on them. She’d won tonight, even if it was a minuscule win. She enjoyed it. Regina hadn’t lied about what happened. She may have spoken in innuendos and insinuations but in no way did she fabricate what had taken place. She should be above upsetting Snow White, but old habits died hard, and after the comment about her not having children and Leopold loving her; Regina could’ve done far worse. She wanted to do worse. Leopold did not love Regina nor did he respect her. He treated her like a possession, not a wife, with him being the king, the two were one in the same. He summoned her when he wanted her in his bed and sent her away once he was satisfied. She recalled many nights returning to her chambers, bruised and bleeding. Isla would be there, waiting to soothe her and clean her up. 

It was because of these moments that she was proud of herself for not causing bodily harm to Snow. Even as an adult, Snow was still a brat. She was entitled and self-righteous. What’s sadder is, she believed all of the foul lies she spewed.

Regina reached the door to her bedchamber and her guards stepped aside allowing her entry. She closed the door gently and turned to survey the room. The Princess lay asleep in Regina’s large ornate bed. Her blonde hair fanned out over a black pillow, her body covered by soft, crimson sheets. She lay comfortably in the same spot Regina slept in, which caused Regina to chuckle as she took in the sight before her. Emma’s face was soft; no harshness, no anger, just calmness and youth. Regina moved across the stone floor to stand at her bedside, she gently lowered herself onto the bed, causing it to dip slightly under her weight.

She sat for a moment, staring at the sleeping Princess. Up close, Regina could see the smoothness of the younger woman’s face. Her lips were slightly parted, and she breathed deeply. Her skin was even, and Regina realized her shoulders and back were bare. On the opposite side of the Princess, Regina saw a bundle of cloth that was the blonde’s night shift. Regina hadn’t opened the doors to the balcony so it would be safe to assume that the Princess had overheated. Once again she was drawn to the scar that marred otherwise pristine flesh. She reached out before she could stop herself and gently caressed the scar. The Princess shivered beneath her touch and Regina allowed herself the indulgence of touching the younger woman. The flesh beneath her fingers was warm, and Emma’s magic sent little shock waves through Regina. The scar was slight raised and discolored. Regina mapped the scar with her fingertips, stopping where the sheet started. The blonde’s breathing hitched and she shifted causing Regina to withdraw her touch. A sound of protest escaped the sleeping blonde and Regina exhaled shakily, biting her lip. She shouldn’t touch the blonde or look at her, but there was a tantalizing view of the side of her breast that drew Regina's eyes. She could feel the pull happening, and she needed to refrain. Regina took a cleansing breath and decided it was time to wake the princess. 

“Princess…..Princess.” Regina addressed her softly, trying not to startle the young woman. She watched her shoulders tense and then relax before a husky voice responded.

“Emma.” she mumbled as she stirred, “My name is Emma.” 

“Your name is Princess.”

Emma scoffed and turned her head on the pillow. She'd hoped that Regina would get over this phase of referring to her by her title. It seemed that she was wrong.

“Princess is my title; my name is Emma.” 

Regina chuckled and shook her head, the blonde sighed into the pillow and stretched languidly. Her movements were leisurely and lithe, almost graceful which Regina found that to be rather intriguing. There were lots of words she would use to describe the Princess but graceful wasn’t one of them.

Emma turned to face Regina a look of confusion on her face. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. The crimson sheet pooled at her waist, Regina sighed, her eyes falling to Emma’s bare chest. She licked her lips and sighed, she was truly being tested, but by whom she did not know. The Princess appeared unaware of her nudity as she stretched and groaned excessively. The younger woman’s eyes were closed, and Regina took the opportunity to feast on the sight before her. Emma's breasts were relatively small though Regina didn’t mind. The dusty rose of her areola was smooth, but her nipples stood at full attention. Regina refrained from reaching out; she wanted to brush the backs of fingers against the erect buds. She took a cleansing breath and averted her eyes as the princess opened her own. 

“What happened?”

“You were out of sorts, if you will, and I helped you sleep. I placed an enchantment on my chambers so I would know if you woke and were in need of me or my help.” Regina used all the willpower she could muster to keep her eyes on Emma’s face; it was exceedingly difficult. 

“Helped me sleep? What did you do?” 

“Just made you some tea. It helps to calm magic which in turns allows you to sleep more comfortably. I also added some ingredients to help sleep come swiftly.”

Emma stretched again, raising her arms overhead causing her muscle to loosen and her joints to pop. Regina groaned and waved her hand, causing a night shift to cover the blonde’s muscular frame. Emma looked down, and the corner of her mouth turned up and her face flushed. 

“Thank you…. were you here while I slept?”

Regina scoffed which caused Emma to blush fully, color racing from her chest to her cheeks. Regina took in the tinged cheeks and felt the heat rise in her belly. 

 

“No dear, I allotted you privacy. I went to share a drink with my father, and your mother ended up joining us.”

A look of sheer panic crossed the young woman’s face, and it took every bit of restraint Regina had not to cackle at the Princess’ fearful expression. It was humorous to see while Emma claimed to be such a fearless knight, the thought of her mother knowing where she’d spent her night caused such panic.

“Did you tell her I was here?” 

Regina didn’t answer right away which caused Emma to groan loudly and fall back against the plush pillows. Regina chuckled at her antics; her youth was showing. 

“Your mother said some untoward things to me, and I retaliated in kind. She threw in my face that I didn’t have children; I decided to enlighten her as to where her daughter took her rest. It all could have been avoided, but Snow is not one to easily ignore. I can only imagine what will await you once you leave the safety of my chambers.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t leave.” It was mumbled but Regina heard her, and for some reason, the thought of having the young Princess in her chambers indefinitely caused a mild bit of discomfort. The reason was not a mystery to Regina she just chose to ignore it valiantly. 

“For the sake of the treaty that would not be a wise decision.”

Emma cocked her head to the side, “Are you still intending to sign a treaty of peace, even though you know how it came about.”

Regina chuckled, “I knew how it came about before I went to your mother asking for the treaty, I made a promise, I intend to keep it.”

“Your father is a good man.”

Regina smiled, “the very best.”

“Have you decided?” Emma asked softly as she made herself comfortable on the pillow. She looked up at Regina expectantly. 

“What was I deliberating?” Regina asked, knowing the answer. She had decided the answer was no. She would not teach the blonde. There was enough between them now, without adding to the pull that was already between them.

“If you would teach me magic…or rather how to control my magic.” She looked hopeful, and Regina felt the urge to give the woman anything she wanted. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of what would transpire if she were to give in. If she were to indulge the Princess, and herself if she were honest, she could see it. 

“Princess, magic can be dangerous and complicated. It’s unpredictable and I-”

“Please. This…thing inside of me is beyond my control. I don’t know how it works or what to do with it, but you do.” Emma sat up and the women now faced each other, their noses inches apart. 

“Princess, I’m sure once you’ve returned home there will be others who’d be happy to train you.” 

Emma sighed and looked away, “I don’t want to be trained, like some animal, I want to be taught. I want a teacher who won’t coddle me, or tell me I’m doing great when I’m not. Who won’t spare my feelings just because I’m a princess. I want someone who knows exactly what I’m capable of. I want you.” 

Regina didn’t speak as she allowed the words to wash over her. There was so much hope in emerald eyes. The thought of teaching the blonde was alluring, and the young woman was correct. Regina would not coddle her; she would no give her accolades at the smallest of accomplishments. Though the downside was, she did know what the Princess was capable of and the thought of such power, being shaped by someone like her, was dangerous. 

“Princess, I do not-”

“Just take the night. The hour is late, and maybe once you’ve slept, you’ll be able to look at this from a different point of view.” Emma nodded and lowered herself onto the pillow and once again made herself comfortable. 

“Ah, so is it safe to assume you will sleeping here tonight?” Regina asked as she stood and walked across the room to her dressing screen. 

“I would prefer it, if you do not take issue with my presence.” Emma stood and walked over to where Regina stood behind the screen. “Excuse me if this appears forward, but do you require assistance. I only ask because I have never been able to free myself from a corset before.”

Regina hung her dress over to screen to be cleaned and peaked around it, the princess stood just outside of it, fiddling with her fingers, looking at her feet. She could have easily used her magic, but she tried to do daily tasks without magic. It was her father’s idea, and she’d promised to give it a try.

“Your assistance would be appreciated.” 

Emma looked up just as Regina disappeared behind the screen again. She took a deep breath, following the Queen behind the screen. She stepped behind the dark haired woman and brushed her braid over her shoulder. Her hands shook as she reached out for the leather laces. 

“Do you know what you’re doing Princess?” 

Emma didn’t answer immediately but she didn’t know which leather lace to grab and she was quite distracted. Most of Regina’s body was on display; her legs were bare up to her upper thighs. She wasn’t surprised to she Regina wearing garters, she was a queen, and they were a symbol of power among other things. Emma cocked her head to the side as she tracked the material of Regina’s undergarments. They were lace, but towards the back, they thinned out and disappeared between Regina’s gluts. Emma hadn’t realized how close she was standing until that moment. She could feel the heat emanating off of the woman before her. 

“You’ll start by untying the bow near the base of the corset then you’ll pull on the “X” to begin loosening it.” Regina waited, and for a moment nothing happened. Regina’s patience began to wear thin when she finally felt the princess tug the bow loose. Her fingers grazed Regina’s bare skin just below the lace of her underwear, and the woman sucked in a deep breath. Emma immediately withdrew her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” The warmth of Regina's skin shocked her it didn't feel wrong. She felt compelled to touch the woman again which baffled her.

“It’s fine; you may proceed.” Regina couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to end in this position. Nearly nude before the Princess. She hadn't realized she was a sadist, but clearly, she was. To make matters worse, the woman's magic called her. It warmed her belly. 

“Which “X” do I start with?”

“Third from the bow you untied.” 

Emma nodded though Regina couldn’t see her and gently pulled on the laces. They didn’t move so she tried again, and nothing happened. She sighed and gently placed her hand against Regina’s back and pulled them again. The laces began to loosen. 

“Now that you have some slack work your way down then back up, skipping the “X” that's against my back as you go. That way I don't have to relace the corset when I wear it again. ” 

Regina exhaled as the corset began to loosen. Though she’d been undressed more times than she could count this time felt different. Emma was both careful and meticulous with the task. Ensuring that the corset loosened but careful not the jar the queen in the process. 

“Now pull on the rods to loosen the corset completely so I can unhook the snaps.” 

Emma did as she was asked, she could see Regina’s skin through the laces and she felt warm at the sight. She pulled the rods apart, and Regina began to unhook the front snaps. She didn’t quite know what to do with her hands, so she began to play with her fingers. She looked down and saw the corset was attached to the garters by snaps. She reached down, her hands ghosting against Regina’s upper thigh. 

“Princess….” 

Emma paused and looked up at the woman, who had turned around to see what she was doing. The younger woman didn’t move, there was a warning in Regina's tone, and she thought it best to heed it. 

“Proceed.” Regina hid her sigh as the blonde caressed her right thigh, reaching for the snaps. The woman’s hands were warm, and she could feel the blonde’s magic just beneath the surface. Emma unclipped the right garter and then the left. 

Regina couldn’t hide the sigh of relief when she finally slipped out of the corset. She knew it was necessary, but it was an amazing feeling to take it off after the sun set. 

“Thank you.” 

Emma could hear the dismissal in her tone, so she stepped out from behind the dressing screen and went to lie in Regina’s bed. She'd hoped it wasn’t presumption of her to assume the woman would allow her to stay in her bed that night. She honestly didn’t want to face her parents, and she knew they’d want to talk, and she couldn’t find it in herself to speak with them. 

“Comfortable?” Regina asked as she walked towards her bed, dressed for sleep. The Princess had taken to her side of the bed. She smirked at the blush on the younger woman’s cheeks. 

Emma was taken aback by Regina's sleep attire, or rather how the woman looked in the sleeping attire. She'd found she was hyper aware of Regina lately in a way she'd never been before. Emma saw Regina for the first time months before making the journey with her father to the Dark Kingdom. She hadn't been allowed in the meeting between her parents and Regina, but she'd peaked in through one of the hidden corridors. Emma had been unphased by Regina's beauty, but now it gave her pause. It was odd and a bit disconcerting, but she couldn't seem to help herself. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be too much trouble to allow you to seek refuge here for the night, but do not make a habit of this.” She stood at the edge of the bed, and to her surprise, the Princess moved over. 

“The pillow smells like you." 

Regina arched her eyebrow though she didn't respond, she watched the princess, who blushed profusely and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Um...well…I could tell it was the pillow you sleep on. So I figured this was the side of the bed you slept in...on.” 

Regina didn’t know what to make of the woman’s confession, but her body was calling for sleep, and she wouldn’t deny it much longer. She lowered herself onto the bed and waved her hand. The candles that were lit extinguished and she nuzzled in her pillow, the faint scent of the princess lingered as she began to drift to sleep. 

Beside her Emma lay awake, listening to Regina's breathing even out. There was a fair amount of space between the two women, but Emma felt like Regina was surrounding her, as if she were in the woman's embrace. She could feel something inside her stirring; restless. Licking at her insides, clawing to get out. It made her light headed, she exhaled shakily and tried to calm herself, but the feeling didn't lessen. She clenched the bedsheets between her fingers and took deep breaths. 

Sha gasped when she felt a warm hand around her wrist, the feeling inside her calmed. 

"Whatever you're doing. Stop it. I cannot sleep with your magic throwing a tantrum." 

"Sorry."

Regina held her wrist a moment longer, sending waves of calm to the younger woman before releasing her and getting comfortable once more. 

"You know, if you taught me I wouldn't have this problem," Emma whispered it into the night.

"Go to sleep, Princess."


	15. The Lost Decade pt. 2

“Emma….Emma? Sweetheart are you awake?” Snow knocked at the chamber door that her daughter was supposed to be occupying. The sun had risen, and she hadn’t heard from her child. The previous night after her encounter with the Evil Queen she rushed to Emma’s chambers only to find it empty. She’d hoped that maybe Emma was out wandering, or reading, or anywhere but where Regina claimed she was. 

She’d woken to an empty bed and knew that her husband was still rather upset with her. He never left their bed without waking her to let her know where he was going and when he’d be back. They’d argued the previous evening and Snow had silently cried herself to sleep. Everything around her was falling apart, and she couldn’t seem to fix anything. Everything she tried backfired. 

She knocked again and when she heard no answer, she pushed the door opened and walked into the spacious room. She looked over at the bed to see it empty and undisturbed. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She walked over to it and ran her fingers over the sheets; biting her lower lip, she exhaled shakily, her mind reminding her of things she’d rather forget.

_“Just a decade, dearie. It will be swift.” He giggled, and she felt bile rise. She couldn't believe she was doing this but in the grand scheme of things, a decade was nothing to ensure the safety of her daughter._

_“And she’ll be safe?” Snow asked tears in her eyes._

_“With me? Well of course dearie. Regina wouldn’t dare, she and I have an… understanding.” He magicked a scroll and pen._

_“Do we have a deal?” ___

__She shook the thoughts awake and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn’t allow Regina to get to her; their argument was fresh in her mind. She’d done what was right. She needed to find Charming._ _

__She checked the dining area, but the room was empty, so she headed in the direction of the training yard. When Charming was stressed, he trained. She hoped this pattern was consistent._ _

__She stepped onto the training yard and saw many of Regina’s men. Most ignored her, but others sneered at her. She wasn’t well liked in the castle. Many of the guards resented her because of Regina, though she couldn’t fathom why. She placed a protective hand over her belly and walked through the yard. Towards the eastern corner, she spotted her husband’s form._ _

__“Our daughter is sleeping in the Evil Queen’s chambers.” Snow said as she walked up to Charming. The soldier he sparred with was one of their own; he’d accompanied her on the journey over. Charming didn’t speak even though Snow was quite sure she could be heard over the clash of the swords._ _

__“Charming, do you have nothing to say?” Snow asked exasperatedly. But her husband continued to spar; if anything it seemed he became more aggressive._ _

__“Jasper! Leave us.” She demanded, and the guard bowed. He sheathed his sword and took his leave. Charming didn’t acknowledge her._ _

__“Charming…” Snow stepped closer to him, but he still said nothing. She reached for him and he shrugged off her touch._ _

__“I do not fault her for going to the one woman in this castle she feels she can trust, even if that woman happens to be the Evil Queen.”_ _

__Snow gasped and choked back a sob at the harshness of his words. She wiped at her eyes furiously. Charming had never spoken to her in such a way, and she didn’t like it at all. They’d never fought the way they were fighting now._ _

__“I only meant to protect us, Charming. I love you, and Emma, and our unborn son. Is it so wrong that I want you all safe?”_ _

__“That’s why you thought it best to send Emma away soon after she left your womb? Is that why you made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin without telling me? All for us? No, I read the scroll, there was more to that deal than just protecting us.” He turned to face her, his blue eyes stormy and clouding over with unshed tears. He held such contempt for her it was stifling. He never thought he could feel this way about her. She was his true love, the reason he breathed and now he could barely stand the sight of her._ _

__“We were in the midst of war, Charming, I had to send her away. We couldn’t protect her and fight. And Rumpelstiltskin ensured her safety from Regina.” Snow was indignant as more tears fell, she didn’t reach for them; she allowed them to stain her fair cheeks._ _

__“We lost her for ten years! He locked her away, stealing her essence because she was the product of true love. She was in a sleeplike state for a decade, Snow. She was alone and cold, helpless as he stole from her, for years. Ten years Snow. We aged and our daughter did not. We lived...though I don’t know how.” The first tear escaped and Charming moved away from his wife. He needed space._ _

__“He wiped away the pain! We know nothing of that time, and when she returned to us, it was as if she’d never left. All was as it was.”_ _

__“That’s the problem, Snow. We know nothing from that time. We don’t know how the war ended; we don’t know what we did, what we said, who we killed. We know nothing. And clearly, all was as it was left, including the feud with Regina.”_ _

__“All magic comes with a price, David. It needed to happen, and the kingdom is flourishing! The people are happy and free. Everything is as it should be. Regina was only a part of the deal to protect Emma. Her hatred for me runs deep. She is a jealous woman who wants what I have. He ensured she would never be able to harm our daughter. That was the deal.”_ _

__

__“We paid the price for a decision that you made. And I know everything looked the same after the decade was up and Emma was returned to us, but we didn’t forget the deal that was made. Though we don’t know what happened while she was away from us, we live with your decision every day, knowing that we gave her to the Dark One. The kingdom was different, and even though we couldn’t and still can't remember why, we both know it was. To make matters worse, Emma had nightmares for years afterward.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck._ _

__

__“Do you think it doesn’t bother me? That it doesn’t hurt me to know what we did? Our kingdom, our daughter forever changed and we couldn’t recall it. I often wonder how I lived without her for a decade, how I survived, how we made it. But we did, David.” She was pleading with him to understand, to see things from her point of view. She missed her husband; she needed him._ _

__“We survived? Did we? What about our daughter? She was forever changed. How do you do it, Snow? We missed the first seven years of her life. We fought more valiantly than ever. The war with Regina had so many casualties, but I was able to live with all the blood and death because we were fighting to bring our daughter home. I was overjoyed when Johanna showed up with her. I never wanted to let her go, but then nine years later, I had to do just that. She’s been away from us for a total of 17 years. That’s half her life. And to continue to lie to her about it. Knowing she believes the lies. It almost too much to bear._ _

__“This feud between you and Regina has been ruining our lives for years, Snow. We hadn’t heard from her since before her war with the Silver Kingdom. There was no need for this treaty. When she showed up in the throne room, I thought it was due to her war. She’d won, but there were rumors that she was weakened. I thought she feared we’d strike while she was vulnerable. This baby was our second chance. Our miracle.” He turned from her and took a deep breath. He didn’t like that they were having this conversation among Regina’s guards. He didn’t like them witnessing the division between him and his wife._ _

__“I did what was necessary. I do not regret taking matters into my own hands. Once I found out that we were expecting another child, I knew something had to be done.” Her emotions were all over the place, and she knew the child growing inside her had something to do with it._ _

__“Scheming and manipulating didn’t go over well last time, Snow.”_ _

__Snow wiped away her tears, “David, please. It’s over now. We survived what we did.”_ _

__Charming sighed and turned to her once more and closed the spaced between them. He caressed her growing belly gently, “What **you** did. You didn’t come to me; you didn’t respect me as your husband or the father of your child. You made this deal, without me. You decided to go behind my back and trick Regina into wanting peace, without me.” He looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently before removing his hands and looking her in the eyes, “I fear what else you’ve done without me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies, I know that was a heavy chapter, but it had to happen eventually. I have received a few reviews/comments about the story and the timeline. I made an excessive timeline and realized that it would spoil a lot of the story so, and I mean this with the utmost respect, if you take issue with the composition of my story you could stop reading it. I understand that people have opinions and I respect that, but claiming a story about magic is unrealistic is bit redundant don't you think? So...if there are questions about the timeline that I can answer that won't give anything away I'm willing to answer them. I will give you this tidbit before I go. My story is AU, so I do deviate from what A&E have done, so with that said, Snow was 19 when she had Emma. We'll get into some back story later. Next up...our lovely ladies will occupy the next chapter. I appreciate you guys; please leave your thoughts!


	16. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of you lovelies requested I post two chapters at a time. Most of my this story is already pre-written, I just go back and edit. Taking things out, adding things, etc. I will do my best to do one of the two things consistently; if the chapters are short (and I mean under 2000 words) I'll post two or more at a time, and I'll stop cutting chapters in half unless it is necessary. I don't have a large following in any of my stories, but I don't want you to feel like that means I'm neglecting you because I'm not. As I said before, I appreciate all of you, the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks, all of it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy
> 
> ~Jem

The sun shone brightly through the glass window panes of the balcony doors. Regina stirred and made the journey from her dreamscape. She could hear the sounds around her, though she wasn’t fully awake yet. The guards at her door were switching shifts and engaging in a bit of gossip, not that she cared. There were soldiers in the training yard. She could hear the clashing of the swords from the balcony, and there was the soft breathing of another body in her bed. 

She turned over slowly to find the Princess still asleep. This time she was curled in a ball, and a frown marred her sleeping face. She didn’t look to be in pain but whatever plagued her mind wasn’t pleasant. Regina reached out and waved her hand over Emma’s forehead chasing the nightmare away. Her features softened, and her body began to relax. Regina took another moment to watch the younger woman before slowly and carefully getting out of bed and heading over to her dressing screen. 

She found one of the simpler gowns in her possession to don. It was violet and long, though modest by her standards. She reached up and began to unbraid her hair, letting it fall in waves down her back. She had no official meetings scheduled, so she opted for comfort. 

She stepped from behind the screen and looked over to the bed. The Princess had taken her absence as an invitation to spread herself across the lavish bed. Regina smirked and shook her head, before lowering herself in front of her vanity to apply her make-up. Once the task was complete decide she could work on some of the paperwork she’d neglected since the arrival of the Charming family. 

She’d made a rather significant dent in the pile when she detected movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up from the parchment she was reading and watched as Emma freed herself from Morpheus’ hold. She rolled over and stretched, it was catlike, her behavior. Emma moaned as she finished stretching. She looked to her left, and Regina saw her puzzled expression. 

Emma reached out and touched Regina’s pillow and it was cold. How early did the woman wake? She looked over at the balcony and saw that the doors were open, they hadn’t been when she’d fallen asleep. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair when she recognized that she wasn’t alone. She looked up and made eye contact with Regina. Her stomach bottomed out, and it wasn’t because she was hungry. 

“Good morning Princess.” 

“Good morning Regina.” 

They took a moment just taking the other in. Regina looked softer than Emma had ever seen her. She couldn’t quite place why at first so she continued to stare. It dawned on her that Regina wasn’t wearing make-up today, or at least not as much as she had seen in the past. 

“If you’d like to change out of your sleep attire, I have some items that may fit you.” Regina pointed to the dressing screen and turned her attention back to the parchment. 

Emma continued to watch Regina. The woman had perfect posture, and her profile was beautiful. The thought startled Emma, and she shook herself. She felt out of sorts with how she was feeling, and if she were honest, it was a bit scary; to feel so out of control. She didn’t want these feelings, but there was so much going on in her head. The betrayal of her parents, the safety she felt with a woman she should hate, it made for a very confused Princess. 

“Stop it.” Regina didn’t look up though she could feel the energy in the room changing. The tsunami of emotions crashing within Emma was palatable.

“Stop what?”

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it. Your inconsistent emotions are making me nauseous.” 

Emma cocked her head to the side, “How do you know about my emotions? You said something similar this past night.”

Regina huffed and placed the decree she was trying to read on the table roughly. 

“You are the product of true love your magic is emotional. It’s fueled by whatever you’re feeling. Therefore, since you are uneducated in the art of magic, your magic reacts whenever you are feeling anything. Now, this morning as well as last night, you are feeling many things, possibly conflicting things because it’s causing your magic to react. Its energy is filling the room, and it’s stifling. So again, I ask, whatever you’re thinking or feeling, stop it.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow at Emma before picking up the decree once more. Emma bit her lip and climbed out of bed and headed towards the dressing screen. She felt scolded, like when she was learning etiquette and chose the wrong spoon. 

“Why are you so opposed to teaching me?” Emma pulled her night shift over her head and placed it over the screen to be laundered. Emma smiled when she heard Regina exhale loudly.

“It’s a responsibility I do not wish to have, and even if I wanted to teach you, we haven’t the time.”

Emma peeked around the screen and waited for Regina to look up at her, “I’m a fast learned. I’m sure I could learn a lot from you in a short amount of time.” 

She stepped back behind the screen and grabbed a pair of trousers that appeared to be leather. She grunted as she worked her way into them. 

“Are you quite alright dear?” Regina asked, though her tone was clearly amused. 

Emma huffed but ignored the queen as she searched for something comfortable to wear as a top. She smiled when she found a tunic hidden between two diaphanous gowns. She pulled the tunic over her head, ignoring the color. She stepped from behind the screen and walked over to Regina’s desk and lowered herself into the chair opposite her. 

Regina watched as the blonde grabbed one of the books on her desk and began reading. She hadn’t seen the trousers the woman wore, but the purple tunic looked exceptional against her pale skin. The tunic wasn't tied, so there was a bit of skin on display and Regina wasn’t complaining in the slightest. Her blonde hair fell in her face, but she ignored it. She sat back in the chair much like Regina witnessed the Huntsman do often. 

“Are you intending to stay here?” 

Emma looked up at Regina and sighed. She knew she needed to leave, and if she were honest, she was quite hungry. She could always ask Regina to summon someone to bring her food, but that would make her a coward, and that was something she was not.

“I should take my leave; I just don’t want to chance seeing my parents, especially my mother.” Emma sighed and closed the book she’d been reading. She sat up, straightening her spine and exhaled. 

“Thank you,” Emma whispered gently, causing Regina to look up at the young Princess. Emma smiled sheepishly, and it was more endearing than Regina would like to admit. 

Emma stood and walked over to the bed where she’d last seen her sandals. Her chambers weren’t too far, and if she was careful, she could go unnoticed. 

“Princess, do you truly wish to avoid your parents?” This was getting out of hand, and she was frustrated with her inability to resist the Princess. She waited for a response, and when none came, she looked up to find Emma staring at her. Regina arched an eyebrow in question, and Emma nodded. She beckoned the Princess to her and stood. 

“Give me your hands Princess.” Emma gently placed her hands in Regina’s. “Close your eyes.” 

Emma did as she was told and then she could feel herself moving. She wanted to open her eyes but feared what would happen if she did. She felt light as if she weighed nothing. It felt amazing, and then she felt heavy, and the cement under her feet. Regina’s hands slipped from her own, and she opened her eyes. Faint remnants of purple smoke lingered around them as they stood in her given chambers near her bed. 

“That was incredible.” Emma went to move but felt lightheaded. Regina grabbed her quickly and steadied the Princess on her feet. 

“Whoa..” Emma steadied herself in Regina's arms. She tried to ignore the feeling swimming in her stomach at being this close, feeling Regina's hands on her. She shuddered, and she knew Regina felt it. 

“Your first time causes that effect.” Regina took a step back, creating distance between the two women. 

Emma blushed slightly at the wording and Regina shook her head. It would appear that the Princess was untouched, which honestly wasn’t surprising. Though the thoughts that followed said discovery caused warmth to flood her southern region. 

“Displacing Princess,” Regina said knowingly. 

“When will you call me by my given name. I call you by yours.” Regina cocked her to the side and eyed the blonde for a moment. It was not lost on her that the Princess was quite comfortable with calling her by her first name. 

“I would prefer your majesty.” Emma rolled her eyes and chanced a step towards her bed. She felt dizzy, and though she’d just woken, she felt the need to sleep once more. If she were honest with herself, she wanted to sleep to avoid her parents. 

Emma’s stomach made a loud gurgling sound that Regina could hear. She looked at the Princess and shook her head. Regina sighed, and her magic could be seen covering the table in Emma’s chambers, once the smoke dissipated, there was an assortment of fruit and cheese, a small loaf of ale bread and salted meat, and a carafe of honeyed wine. 

Emma smiled and moved to sit at the table to eat for the first time that day. She poured herself a glass of the sweet wine and took a liberal bite of the meat. Regina watched her for a moment before she caught herself.

“Dear?” Emma looked back at Regina, “Princess is your given name.” Regina smirked at Emma and then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. 

Emma smiled as she watched the smoke dissipate. She turned her attention back to the small feast Regina had summoned for her and partook. She ate all that was there and saw that it was just enough to fill her.

She looked over at her bed but knew she wasn’t tired. She felt well rested, which wasn’t something she was accustomed too. She hadn’t been sleeping well as of late. She was having dreams about darkness and a faint voice talking, but she could not distinguish any words, just the high register of the voice. The only thing that was clear about the dream was a very distinct giggle, and it unnerved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser
> 
> “I will not have this discussion in front of your parents. I will come seek you out once I am finished with the Huntsman.” 
> 
> She whispered the words soft enough so that her words would not carry but clear enough so that Emma would hear her. When Regina righted herself, she could feel both Snow and Charming’s eyes on her, but she ignored them both.Regina looked down at Emma who had yet to let go of her and tugged gently. The Princess got the hint and slowly released her grip on her majesty and watched as she vacated the dining area.


	17. Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there lovelies!! I'm back with more. I think you'll like this one. Next chapter you'll finally find out who shot Emma.

“Where is my daughter?” Snow barged into the library where Regina sat looking out of one of the castle windows. Regina looked up to see Charming trailing in behind his wife, a scowl, though not as strong as Snow’s, marring his features. She’d been reading on unexplained bonds and was not altogether pleased with her findings. She needed there to be a better explanation than the ones she’d found. She could not accept those answers as her truth.

“Regina…” Snow attempted to use a threatening tone, but Regina ignored it. She sighed and turned her attention from the slowly descending sun.

“Last I saw her, she was in her chambers, but the sun has set twice over since then.” Regina turned her attention back to the window. She'd needed space and it appeared the Princess had as well. She hadn't crossed paths with the younger woman in two days time and she ignored the feeling the absence caused her.

“Don’t lie to me, witch!” Snow yelled as she stepped closer to Regina. Regina hissed under her breath and turned cold eyes on Snow. Charming gripped Snow’s arm gently to garner her attention. He could see Regina was not in much of a mood for his wife or her antics.

“I believe she is telling the truth.” Charming looked over at Regina and then back to Snow. ‘”She has no reason to lie about Emma’s whereabouts. This castle is large and Emma likes to explore, as you know. We’ll find her.” Snow chanced a glance in Regina’s direction but saw that the Queen was not paying them any attention. She sighed but followed Charming out of the library. 

Once their footsteps could no longer be heard, Regina pulled her eyes from the window and looked over at her mirror. “Mirror?” 

His image swirled into view. She stood and moved the short distance to stand before him. “Show me the Princess.”

The mirror’s face disappeared, and Emma came into view, astride a large silver horse. She was far from the castle but still within the gates. Regina took a moment to admire her grace and technique as she pushed the beast hard across the open green. She closed her eyes and vanished in a purple cloud, only to appear in the stables. 

“Ready my horse.” The stable boy nodded and began to prep Rocinante. She waved her arms and then appeared in her riding gear: black leather pants and a deep purple riding coat.

“Your Majesty.” 

The stable boy handed her the reins and watched in awe as he always did as she mounted, sans help, and took off out of the stable doors. 

She rode hard as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. She listened for the sound of the large mare with the blonde atop her. She closed her eyes, trusting her horse and reached out with her magic. It took a moment, but she could feel the faintest of energy far east. She urged Rocinante in the correct direction and smirked as the magic began to feel stronger. Up ahead she could see the horse drinking from a small pond, but the blonde was not with her. Regina pulled her stallion to a stop and dismounted quickly. She stroked the horse lovingly before urging him to drink.

She stood completely baffled, she could sense the blonde’s magic and yet the younger woman was nowhere to be found. 

“I could hear you coming…” 

Regina looked around but saw nothing. 

“Up here.” 

Regina craned her neck back and saw the Princess nestled on a large branch in a tree near the small pond. Regina smiled and shook her head.

“Come down!” Regina yelled, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Come up!” Emma replied. Regina cocked her head to the side; she looked down at her wardrobe and then at the tree. She shook her head and then vanished only to appear on the branch next to Emma. She made sitting in a tree look regal.

“That’s cheating.” Regina chuckled and shook her head, the ease with which they communicated was intriguing and unnerving.

“You did not specify how I was to join you, dear.”

Emma rolled her eyes and looked out at the now purple sky. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Neither wanted to speak, so they sat and watched the sky darken. Emma hadn’t enjoyed such a sight in many moons. During battles, enjoying the sunset was the last thing she had the luxury doing.

“How’d you find me?” Emma whispered once the sky was completely dark. Stars littered the sky, creating a soft glow. Emma chanced a glance at Regina. Her profile was slightly illuminated, and she was stunning. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, and she turned from the sight. Her feelings were beyond her control and growing deep within.

“The mirror.” Regina heard the soft sound that came from the Princess, but she chose to ignore it. After reading what she’d read, she didn’t want to dwell on it too much.

“Cheater.” It was said jokingly, and Regina couldn’t help but chuckled softly. The wind caught the Princess’ hair and fluttered gently against her face. Regina reached out and tucked the strand behind her ear, and both women inhaled noisily. Regina dropped her hand and cleared her throat. 

“I didn’t realize we were playing a game of hide and seek princess.” 

Emma chuckled and shook her head. “So the mirror found me?”

“In a way. Once I knew you were out riding I used your magic to locate you.”

“My magic?” Emma looked over at Regina questioningly. 

“Yes, I can sense magic in others, so I used your magical signature to locate you.”

“Oh… I could hear you…well not you, but your horse. He has large hooves, readily detectable.” Emma fiddled with her fingers and exhaled with a huff. She felt ridiculous and flustered. Why was she reacting this way?

“Your parents were looking for you, probably still are.” Emma scoffed and looked at Regina,

“Did you tell them where I am?”

“I told them I hadn’t seen you. More specifically, I told them it'd been two days time since I'd seen you last."

Emma looked up at Regina, many emotions present in her eyes. She'd felt the absence of the woman intensely, and it scared her. She had intentionally stayed away from Regina. Emma needed the distance to clear her thoughts. 

"I meant no offense in my absence," Emma mumbled and she blushed when she heard Regina scoff. 

"Think nothing of it." Regina waved her hand to dismiss the blonde's sentiment but she'd thought of the woman often, but the distance placed between them was necessary. Things would soon spiral out of control. She intended to keep them right side up for a bit more.

"Were they insistent with you?" 

"Snow was rather bothered by your absence, but your charming father diffused the situation. After they had left, I called upon the Mirror to locate you. I intended to leave you to your own devices, but I saw you were out riding and I haven’t ridden recreationally in quite some time.” 

Emma shifted slightly on the branch, careful with her movements. " One of my lady's maids knew you when you were young. Said you loved horses." It was one of the only positive things she knew about Regina. She'd learned only the vile things the sorcerer had done. 

"Being around the horses, riding...it was the only time I was truly free." Regina felt the pull of the memories, but she ignored them. She would not go down that path today. 

“I was told you were quite the rider.”

“I **am** quite the rider. Present tense.” Her air of regalness was back. She sat up straighter and cut her eyes at the blonde, a smirk on her lips. 

Emma raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, “Prove it, no magic, back to the stables.”

“Are you challenging me, Princess?” 

Emma nodded and began climbing down from the tree. Regina watched her keenly and then displaced next to her horse. Emma grunted as she jumped the short distance from the branch to the earth.

“How about a wager Regina?” Emma said as she mounted her horse, both gracefully and effortlessly. Regina had to admire the ease in which she handled her horse. There appeared to be some grace to the Princess after all. 

“Oh?” Regina said as she mounted her horse with the same ease. Emma blanched at the sight. She found that she was awe of the woman before her. It was all rather confusing to her, how she was feeling about the Evil Queen.

“You have to call me Emma for the remainder of the evening….if I win.” Regina wasn’t surprised by the Princess’ end of the wager. It was no secret that it was a pet peeve of the Princess. 

“Done.”

“What’s your wager?”

“You will refer to me by my title for the remainder of the evening,” Regina said with a coy smirk.

“Done.” 

They clasped hands and shook once. Regina closed her eyes and visualized the stable boy. When she opened them; he stood before them. He looked confused, and she gave him a moment to orient himself.

“The Princess and I are going to race to the stable. Call it.” 

The stable boy nodded a smile on his face. He’d always seen the sweet side of Regina, but he’d heard things about her, though he didn’t know if they were true. She seemed happy now though; she couldn’t be the woman people tried to make her out to be. He raised both hands,

“Princess?” he pointed to Emma who nodded and tightened her hold on the reins.

“Your Majesty?” He pointed to Regina who tilted her head slightly.

He dropped his arms, and both horses took off. Regina waved her hands behind her, and her signature purple smoke enveloped the young boy. She turned her attention back to the race and saw that Emma had gained quite a lead. She clicked her tongue twice and urged her stallion on.

She soon sidled up next to the blonde, and they rode seemingly in sync. The stable soon came into view, and Emma urged her mare on allowing herself a slight lead. Regina clicked her tongue and slapped the reins and Rocinante took the lead. Emma pushed on, coming close but not enough as they passed the stable boy and pulled the reins to slow their horses.

“Your Majesty, but by less than a nose!” the stable boy said excitedly. Both women dismounted and walked their horses into their respective stalls. They brush and fed them before exiting the stable. 

“Good job Princess. You ride well,” the young boy praised as he helped Emma tend to her horse. He knew the Queen preferred to have alone time with Rocinante after they rode. 

"Her name is Anastasia. She's my favorite." He petted her softly and fed her. Emma smiled at the young boy and snuck a glance over at Regina, who happened to be whispering to her horse and brushing him. She looked younger in the moment; softer. It was a different woman than the one she'd seen within the castle walls.

She finished up, letting the stable boy talk and teach her things about Anastasia. The sound of Regina approaching caused Emma to look up. She smiled at the stable boy and stood. 

"The hour is late; you should return to the castle." Regina smiled at the young brunette as he looked up at her expectantly. With the flick of her wrist, he was surrounded by her magic. 

“Can you get us back to the castle…Your Majesty?” 

A chuckle rumbled deep in Regina’s throat, and she reached out a hand. Emma took it, and the women were engulfed by purple smoke, with wisps of white.

“I’m famished,” Emma exclaimed as she and Regina appeared at the door to her chambers. She looked at Regina then at her door. “I should change for supper.“ Regina looked over Emma’s riding clothes and shrugged.

“The hour is late, you should be able to dine in peace,” Regina said before turning to leave. 

“You’re not eating? I’d prefer not to eat alone....I'd also rather not face my parents alone. I know they are awake, lurking; waiting to see me.” Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn’t meant for her request to come out so needy and weak, but she wasn’t ready to say goodnight to the sorcerer, not just yet. 

“Are you asking me to accompany you, Princess?” Regina asked, a lilt in her voice that caused Emma to turn from Regina’s gaze. Her cheeks flushed with color, and something flipped in her belly. She took a deep, cleansing breath.

“Yes.” It was nearly a whisper, but Regina heard her.

“I don’t see how my presence will help. If anything, it will only make matters worse,” Regina breathed. Emma didn’t respond but waited, hoping that Regina would give in and accompany her. “...but I can never pass on a chance to rile Snow up.” 

Emma looked up to see a mischievous grin. She rolled her eyes but didn’t protest. How could she?

“After you,” Emma said, gesturing for Regina to lead the way. They walked in silence, neither feeling the need to speak; they were both lost in thought.

“Are you honestly expecting me to call you 'Your Majesty?'” Emma asked after a moment of silence.

“Would you honestly have expected me to refrain from calling you 'Princess?'” Regina countered, knowing the answer to the question. To be honest, the Princess had been a worthy opponent, and there may have been a minuscule part of Regina that feared defeat.

“That is a separate matter,” Emma said petulantly and Regina chuckled, finding the Princess to be quite amusing in her current state of dramatic distress.

“A deal's a deal, Princess, or are you not a woman of your word?” It was a taunt, and they both knew it. There was no way someone who thought as highly of themselves as the Princess did would ever go back on a deal, no matter what the wager had been.

“I am.” Emma gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, then I expect you to honor your end of the deal.” 

Emma didn’t say anything, but she knew Regina was right. She should have known that she couldn’t beat the woman, but Emma was nothing if not prideful, and she hated her title. Regina was an amazing rider; she rode immaculately. The couple times Emma had stolen glances she’d seen nothing but a steady form and a blissful smile. It was evident that riding was something Regina enjoyed immensely.

When they entered the dining area, the only person there was the Huntsman. He looked up when they arrived. 

“Regina. Princess.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She hadn't seen the Huntsman since the night she discovered her magic. She hadn't exactly searched for him, but his absence was odd. 

“Hello Huntsman, how was your recent search?” The Huntsman had taken out a group of his best men a couple of days prior and had just returned. Regina hadn't mentioned anything about it to her visitors.

Regina summoned a worker to bring out food for herself and Emma. She usually sat at the head of the table, but in the young woman's, she didn't feel the need for the formality. 

“Lucrative.” He didn’t elaborate, but he did glance at Emma and then meaningfully back at Regina. She nodded in understanding. Whatever it was he had found, he did not wish to discuss in the presence of the Princess. “I’ll be in the library.” 

The Huntsman stood to leave, and Emma watched him go. She didn’t like being left out, and it was evident that the Huntsman had come across something of importance. “You sent him on a search?" 

"I did." 

Emma didn't know why she was bothered by his search, but she was. She wasn't used to being on the outside, sitting and waiting for others to do a job she could do herself. 

"What was he not saying?”

Regina looked up at the Princess and sighed. “I’m unsure, but it’s clearly something he wishes to discuss in private.” Regina sipped her wine and began to add food to her plate. 

Emma watched her, incredulous, but she followed suit and started adding meat and cheese to her plate. They ate in silence. Emma was contemplative and annoyed. She waited until their plates were nearly clean before she spoke again.

“Shall I accompany you to the library?”

“No.”

“This concerns me. I have a right to know.” Regina sighed and took another drink of her wine. She did not want to have this conversation. She took a deep breath to calm the annoyance that began to rise.

“And you will, when I know the details-“

“...and can filter out what you deem unnecessary for me to know. I got shot. Me. I deserve to know what The Huntsman knows about who tried to kill me!” Emma looked at Regina expectantly, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Princess, save your temper tantrum for your parents. It means nothing to me. The Huntsman does things for a reason; he did not disclose what he knew in front of you for a reason. If I think it's innocuous, I will tell you what he has discovered. If his reason is valid, which it likely is, then I will respect his wishes and keep whatever information he has from you until things are sorted.” 

Emma glared at Regina. “Regina I-“ 

Emma cut herself off when Regina arched an eyebrow at her. Emma puffed her cheeks out and exhaled slowly.

“Your Majesty.... I am a soldier, a knight, and I can fight my battles,” Emma said tersely before taking a bite from her plate.

“Yes and that’s why you asked me to accompany you to a late dinner...because you can fight your battles. It’s why you hid out in my chambers for a full day and then had me displace you to your chambers so you could avoid your parents. Please, Princess, spare me the speech about fighting your battles.”

Regina’s words enraged Emma, and she felt herself losing control. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her hands were shaking, and her palms had begun to glow white. She felt that same tingling she felt when she first discovered she had magic.

“Regina….," Emma said through clenched teeth, but there was a hint of fear. The Princess could feel herself getting out of control. 

Regina looked at the Princess and could see she was coming apart at the seams. She saw golden flecks appear in the Princess’ eyes and knew that soon her magic would begin to react. “Take deep breaths, Princess. You need to calm yourself.”

Emma closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She inhaled and counted slowly from ten to one and then exhaled. Emma repeated this process multiple times before the heat began to leave her. The white-hot anger started to subside, and she didn’t feel out of control.

Regina watched her carefully; she could hear her heart slowing down to a reasonable rate. Regina bit her lip at the sound, her fingers twitched, and she closed them into a fist. She hadn’t been this drawn into someone's heart in all her life, and that said a lot.

Emma opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Regina. There was a moment of intense silence. Regina could feel the energy in the room crackle. It danced around them, teasing and taunting her. It caused her irises to glow purple. Her magic began to respond though she fought to keep it under control. Emma gasped lightly but held her gaze ever still, captivated and fascinated. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew that whatever it was, Regina could feel it too.

“I want you to teach me,” Emma whispered, she held out her hands, palms up. There was a subtle hint of her magic dancing across her hands. Her magical signature was white, and it reflected in Regina’s eyes. Emma motioned for Regina to do something, anything.

Regina felt it was a bad idea, horrible even, but she couldn’t resist the pull of the potential flowing through the Princess. Regina moved her hands over Emma’s, drawing out her magic. The two signatures mingled and danced between Emma and Regina’s palms.

Emma sighed and watched her magic flow and mingle with Regina’s, a mix of purple and white. Regina pushed her magic and watched it flow through Emma. Her irises began to glow golden with purple flecks. Emma gasped and licked her lips. She felt invaded but not violated. Regina’s magic was coursing through her, touching and caressing her. It was intoxicating.

“Stay calm and push back.” Regina breathed, as she continued to push her magic. Emma could taste Regina’s magic on her tongue, spiced apples permeating her senses. She felt aflame from the inside, but it wasn’t painful. It was penetrating what felt like every fiber of her being, and it was unlike anything she'd ever felt. 

“Push. Back.” 

Emma tried to fight the haze that attempted to overcome her, but she was finding that she quite liked the sensations she was currently experiencing. She knew she needed to try to do as Regina asked if she wanted the woman to continue to teach her, but pushing on something she didn’t quite know how to access was proving difficult. She fought to find something that was tangible but came up with nothing.

“You’re thinking too much, Princess. Allow yourself to feel. Feel your magic. You have to trust yourself.” 

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, allowing her mind to go blank and just feel. Regina hit her with another wave of magic, and it caused Emma to whimper softly. There was warmth in the pit of her stomach, feeling Regina in that way proved to be a distraction, but she focused and tried to make her brain work through the current obstruction. She attempted to center her thoughts and focused on finding her magic.

Regina groaned as she felt the first wave hit her. Her mind began to swim, and her irises faded from purple to gold. It was a small dose, but it was robust and vigorous. The little taste set her nerve endings ablaze, and she thought she would combust. She bit her lip as her heart beat faster in her chest. She could feel Emma’s magic everywhere, caressing her mind and warming her insides, it was heady and tantalizing, and she wanted more; needed more.

Emma watched the change in Regina’s eyes and smiled triumphantly knowing that she’d found her magic and was able to push it. She could feel the strength within her, and it felt good, so she continued. Toying with her control, she pushed harder, watching the play of emotions across Regina’s face. She couldn’t explain the feeling coursing through her as she watched Regina’s eyes slip closed and her back arch slightly from the chair. Another pleasured groan slipped from Regina parted lips.

Regina’s insides were on fire; she felt as if she would implode. Her body shuddered as Emma’s magic surged through her. It danced along her spine, causing feelings of pleasure to lick at her entire body. She felt moist and warm before something exploded within her. Her eyes shot open, and her teeth bit down firmly on her plump bottom lip, and the taste of copper blossomed across her tongue. Her eyes were fully dilated and golden.

Emma was enraptured watching Regina. When Regina’s eyes -which were predominantly golden thanks to Emma’s magic- opened, Emma felt it then. As Regina clamped down on her bottom lip, Emma thought she was going to pass out. Her insides fluttered and clenched, and her body flooded with warmth. She gasped loudly, closed her eyes and groaned salaciously before abruptly stopping the flow of her magic.

Regina felt as though she'd been electrocuted, and she took a moment to calm herself. The immediate withdrawal of magic caused her body to shudder. Her body vibrated and all the heat seemed to radiate from one central area. When she’d gained her bearings and allowed her eyes to open, the look on Emma’s face told her all she needed to know. Emma had experienced something similar to what Regina had. The Princess's face was flushed, her pulse was racing, and her breathing was erratic. Regina gave her a moment to calm herself. She took a sip of wine and cleared her throat,

“Lesson number one: how to access your magic.” 

Emma stared at Regina, completely at a loss. She needed to know what had just happened. She didn’t know much about magic, but she did not feel like she had just partaken in a simple accessing magic exercise. So much more had taken place right there at the dining table and Regina needed to explain it.

“Regina, what just happened?”

Regina didn’t answer immediately. She drank deeply from her wine glass and made a show of swallowing. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, especially not after what she’d found during her research. She crossed her legs and held back a groan at the sensation the simple motion caused.

“I do believe you are supposed to refer to my by my title now, Princess.” Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t hedge, Your Majesty. What. Was. That?” 

Regina reached for her glass only to find that it was empty. She sighed and turned to look at the Princess; she was staring expectantly at her, willing her to answer the question. She took a breath and cleared her throat.

“You just experi−.“

“Emma!?” 

Regina had never been so happy to be interrupted by Snow White in her life. She exhaled in relief but could feel by Emma's glare that what had transpired was not something the Princess was going to let go.

“You said you didn’t know where she was,” Snow accused as she sat down at the table. Charming sat down beside his wife but said nothing. He could sense that something was amiss, he just couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

“That was well before the sunset dear. At the time you asked, I did not know the whereabouts of the Princess.”

“And when you learned of her whereabouts why did you not come find us?” Snow asked as she summoned a servant. Regina arched an eyebrow at the audacity of the woman sitting at her table, in her castle.

“Well, Snow, being that I am neither your slave nor the Princess’s keeper, it is not and will never be my job to fetch you, or her for that matter. You are a guest here but don’t mistake my hospitality for anything other than good manners. I do not do your bidding.” She stood from the table and moved to leave when a firm hand on her wrist caught her attention. She fought back the growl that threatened to escape and looked down at the Princess. Emma gave her a meaningful look, and Regina’s glare softened. She leaned down, her lips brushing the shell of the blonde’s ear.

“I will not have this discussion in front of your parents. I will come seek you out once I finish with the Huntsman.” She whispered softly so that her words would not carry but clearly enough so that Emma would hear her. When Regina righted herself, she could feel both Snow and Charming’s eyes on her, but she ignored them both. The queen looked down at Emma and tugged gently. The Princess got the hint and slowly released her grip on her majesty and watched as she vacated the dining area.

“What was that about?” Snow asked a bit harshly. When she and her husband walked in, the room felt tense, and she didn’t know why, but the whispering and hand holding made Snow very uncomfortable.

“Nothing, the Huntsman is back from his journey and has something to report. He didn’t want to discuss it in my presence, so she’s going to find out what he discovered.” Emma shrugged as if it was nothing of note but Snow knew there was something more.

“Why the secrecy? We, like you, have a right to know what happened.” Charming didn’t speak but watched his daughter. He could see she was on edge. Something had happened before he and Snow had entered the room, and whatever it was had an odd effect on his daughter.

“Emma, is there something wrong?” Charming asked, and Snow looked at him as if he had done something wrong. He ignored her glare. They hadn’t been on the best of terms since he insinuated that he might not be the father of the child she carried. He knew he might have crossed a line, but he was angry and felt betrayed. More importantly, he was hurt, and he lashed out. She had to understand eventually.

“I am well. The hour is late, and I should retire for the evening.” Emma gave her parents a half smile and stood from the table intending to leave.

“Tomorrow, once you’ve rested we should discuss when we’ll take our leave. You seem to be well enough to travel.” Snow said it nonchalantly, but both Emma and Charming looked at her incredulously, though for different reasons.

“Another decision you’ve made on your own.” His words were laced with anger, and Snow sighed and took a bite of fruit. Emma watched their interaction with interest. There was real animosity between her parents, and she had never witnessed this before.

“I said we would discuss it, David. Apparently, Emma is well enough to ride, so there isn’t reason for us to stay away from our home for much longer.”

“We still don’t know who is responsible for the venomous arrow that nearly took my life. If anything we should wait until we are aware of who or what we’re dealing with.”

“Emma, you said the Huntsman was back with news so it seems the mystery will soon be solved and we can take our leave. Don’t you miss being in your kingdom?”

Emma scowled at her mother; she knew this had nothing to do with missing home. It had everything to do with her discomfort regarding the interactions between Regina and herself.

“Father, I will inform you of what the Huntsman has found once I am made aware.” And with that, Emma strode from the dining area towards Regina’s bedchambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser
> 
> “You will not disrespect me.” She spoke to his heart and squeezed it for emphasis. He flinched and sucked in a deep breath, he nodded his understanding and she smiled. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hmmm...who is she talking to?


	18. The Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I'm sorry for the wait. Eileen and Ash, I saw your comments and I do appreciate your love for this story. We had a death in the family, and we're all sort of trying to grieve and figure out what to do without him. I don't emote, so it's been extremely hard for me to focus on anything because I internalize my pain. But alas, I pulled myself out of the funk long enough to bring you this. I hope you enjoy it. The wait is over. Who and why are both in this chapter.

“Hold still.” Isla murmured as she slathered a paste on his wound. The cut was relatively deep and was about six inches long. 

“Isla, there is no need, Regina is on her way. She can heal me.” He tried to calm her, but she tuned him out. She wasn’t pleased with him.

“This isn’t supposed to happen with the enchantment. It’s meant to protect you.” 

“It does. My heart still beats, it is to ensure that my heart beats. I still draw breath, Isla. This is just a scratch.” He waited, but she didn’t look at him; she was focused on his wound. He sighed and touched her chin. 

“All is well.” 

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. She’d been worried about him. He didn’t leave word that he was going on a hunt and he always did. She had to ask the mirror, and she hated doing that. Sydney filled her with unease. 

“You didn’t leave word. I was worried.” 

“The Queen came to me after the night had fallen. It is never my intention to worry you, but I do the Queen’s bidding.” His words came out harsher than he intended and Isla stepped away. She dropped the paste and the cloth she was using to clean his wound. 

“Isla-“

“You will not take that tone with me, Huntsman.” She walked out of the library. Graham sighed and began to pace. He didn’t do well with feelings, but he knew he’d upset her and that was never his intention. She’d been nothing but loyal to him and the Queen. 

“Huntsman…” Regina said his name softly as not to startle him and he turned to her. When she entered the library, she saw the Huntsman pacing in the corner. That was unusual behavior for him, and she watched him for a moment. He was anxious, which gave her pause because she hadn’t often seen him in such a state. 

“Majesty.” He bowed his head, and Regina arched her eyebrow. Something was off, and she couldn’t place it. 

She stepped closer and saw the paste and the cloth on the table. She looked him over and saw the wound on his side near his hip, her eyes narrowed. She hadn’t noticed the injury when she’d seen him briefly in the dining room, though her mind was elsewhere. 

“What happened?” 

He shook his head and sighed, “Dagger.” 

Regina checked the wound and saw it was properly treated, “Who mixed the salve?” 

The Huntsman sighed and dropped his head, “Isla. I was short with her. She was angered by my disappearance, I wasn’t there when she woke, and I didn’t leave word.” 

Regina smirked, she knew Isla could be quite sensitive and she knew the Huntsman wasn’t one to emote. She made a mental note to speak with Isla on his behalf. 

She raised her hand and waved it over the wound. Slowly the skin began to mend. He hissed and exhaled as the last of the cut closed, leaving behind nothing more than a little blood. 

“What did you find?” She looked up at him and saw a spark in his eye. She knew that look; he’d found something, something worth mentioning. 

“The culprit.” It was said softly, but she could tell that he was seething. Gone was his small moment of insecurity about Isla, gone was Graham, the Huntsman stood before her. Whoever had made an attempt on the Princess' life had put Regina in danger, and he was nothing if not loyal. 

She grinned menacingly at him, reaching out to caress his cheek gently. He sighed, instantly calmed. 

“Take me to him.” 

They walked swiftly through the castle, towards the dungeon. Regina followed the Huntsman’s lead and allowed her mind to wander. She knew that the Princess would not rest until she knew what had occurred between the two of them and she also knew that there was no way she would allow that conversation to be had. There were things that the Princess didn't understand about magic, and this was clearly on that list. What they'd shared was intensely intimate. Regina could still feel the phantom touch off the woman's magic. She bit her lip and shuddered. This couldn't happen, she was conflicted, and she didn’t like it. She needed to work this out.

The sound of the Huntsman clearing his throat called her from her thoughts. They were standing in the corridor that led to the cell in the darkest corner of her dungeon. They couldn't be seen from where they stood, and she watched the man inside for a moment. He didn't look afraid. It would appear he'd resigned himself to his fate. He was chained to the wall, the position uncomfortable. He seemed slightly battered but honestly in decent shape considering his surroundings. She was proud that the Huntsman and his men hadn't done too much damage. She looked up at the Huntsman and nodded her head; he stepped aside. 

“Regina, this is Robin Hood of Locksley.” She knew the name but had never had the pleasure, or displeasure rather, of meeting his acquaintance. He was well known as a thief who changed his ways, by stealing from the rich to give to the needy. He had never caused her problems, up until now. She wondered why; what caused him to make an enemy out of the evil queen. Even though there was a possibility that he was working for someone to hurt the White Kingdom but if that were the case the Princess and Charming would have been attacked in Snow’s kingdom. He waited for them to get to Regina’s castle. It would appear that his issue lay with her.

She squared her shoulders and waved her hand causing the door to the cell to open. She walked inside and could feel the Huntsman right behind her. Robin Hood glared at her angrily which intrigued her. She had done a lot of wrong in her time, hurt a lot of people. What exactly had she done to him? 

“Robin Hood.” She said his name softly, though there wasn't any warmth to it. They stood, staring at one another and then Robin Hood spit in her face. She was completely shocked and disgusted. Before she could react, the Huntsman stepped around her and his fist connected with a sickening crunch and another blow landed to his abdomen. Robin groaned as the blood oozed from his broken nose. The Huntsman then returned the favor and spat in Robin’s face. 

Regina summoned a damp cloth and wiped the saliva from her face. The fury inside her was warring, bounce around, begging to be released. She tapped the Huntsman on the shoulder causing him to step aside. Robin looked at her, hate and malice in his eyes. She barred her teeth and shoved the damp cloth in his mouth causing him to gag and cough. She glared angrily at him before her anger exploded and the back of her hand connected with his face. The sound of flesh on flesh was deafening. She didn't register the sting as she cocked back and the back of her hand met his other cheek. The jewels that rested on her right hand cut into Robin's cheek, causing the man to his in pain.

She held her hand out her finger imitating being wrapped around a throat, and Robin began to gag and struggle to breathe. His eyes grew wide as he fought for oxygen. Regina’s eyes faded to nearly black and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. The darkness within her rejoiced as life began to slip from the captured man. 

“Regina…” the Huntsman whispered her name, not in admonishment but as a reminder. They needed information from him. She couldn't kill him, at least not yet. She closed her eyes and slowly began to loosen her grip as the man sucked in labored breaths. He coughed a few times, causing the cloth to fall from his mouth. She watched him pant and fight to fill his lungs and as his breathing returned to a semblance of regularity, she reached her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. 

He gasped loudly, and the veins in his face became visible. He groaned and the harshness that once colored his face vanished. 

“You will not disrespect me.” She spoke to his heart and squeezed it for emphasis. He flinched and sucked in a deep breath, nodded his understanding and she smiled. 

“Good, you will answer my questions thoroughly and honestly.” She squeezed again. She knew there was no need; he would do what she told him to, but she hadn’t inflicted pain on another human in quite some time, and she was not sad to admit she missed it. 

“Were you sent by someone to harm the Princess?” She speculated that this was not one single person’s actions and wondered if the man was a mercenary. Maybe sent by Rumplestilskin or her mother; she honestly wouldn’t put it past her mother. 

“No.” His answer was monotone, but there was no way it was dishonest. The Huntsman looked on. Seeing the dead look in Robin's eyes, he knew that feeling; the feeling of emptiness. If it were anyone else he may have sympathy, but the man hanging before he and Regina garnered no empathetic feelings from the Huntsman.

“Were you sent by someone to harm Charming?”

“No.”

“Were you acting alone?”

“No, my men were with me.” She couldn’t see this man having an army, he smelled of forest and didn’t seem to have a leadership mindset, though she never underestimated people anymore. She’d underestimated Leopold, and that was one of the biggest mistakes she’d ever made. 

“Men?”

“My band of merry men.” 

Regina scoffed and looked to the Huntsman. He shrugged, and she turned her attention back to Robin.

“How many?”

“4.”

“What was your reasoning for attacking the Princess and her Charming father?” She grew annoyed with the fruitless answers and decided to get to the point of this interrogation. She needed to know his motive; it would determine how he was treated for the duration of his life, or stay…she hadn’t yet decided which would be longer. 

“Revenge.” Regina arched an eyebrow; revenge was something she could respect, something she could understand. She’d hurt people for revenge; she’d murdered many for revenge. Revenge was a worthy motive. 

“Elaborate.”

“My wife, Maid Marian, was a beautiful woman who stood up for what she believed in. While I was out with my men before I had changed my ways, my wife was murdered. I was told it was an accident, but I later learned that you killed her.” 

This wasn’t necessarily news to Regina. She’d killed many, but she hadn’t done much killing as of late and especially any killing of women, her days of killing women and children had passed long ago. Learning that his vendetta lay with her was not altogether surprising, yet the way in which he went about exacting his revenge gave her pause. 

“Yes, but why did you seek to harm the Princess?”

“You killed my wife because she was harboring the fugitive Snow White. She refused to tell you the woman’s whereabouts, and you made an example out of her. You killed her, and no one dared to speak about it, being that you spared the village. I learned the truth from an ailing woman on her deathbed who didn’t want to take that secret to her grave. I vowed I would avenge my wife’s death. 

There was talk of a treaty between the Dark and the White kingdoms. I got word that the Princess and her father were traveling to meet you. It was her father that was the target. I lost my wife. It only seemed fair.”

“For an archer, your aim is lacking.” 

All the pieces fell into place at his explanation. There would have been war, had Charming taken the arrow and died. There would have been war, blood and death. The casualties would have been immense and Snow would have stopped at nothing to kill Regina. This one, this Robin Hood, wanted to destroy any chance at peace, and though she was the target she could not help but admire his tactics. 

“I must say I did not expect such thorough planning from a man who bathes with pinecones, but herein lies the dilemma. You made an enemy out of me. I will not apologize for taking the life of a peasant who harbored Snow as a fugitive because it was against the law, and breaking that law yields consequences as your wife learned. But now it must be decided upon what to do with you and how to kill you, because you must die. There is no other way around it.” 

She tapped her chin, appearing to be in deep thought. She knew if she had her way she would torture and torment him for weeks, months even. Heal him daily, not fully; just enough to keep him alive, but there were problems with that plan. There were others involved and while she did not much care for the opinions of Snow and Charming, she knew the Princess would like to have a say in this matter. 

She looked up at Robin and sighed, as much as she'd like to, she wouldn't harm him. Not yet. She stepped closer to him and shoved his heart back in his chest. He groaned and inhaled deeply. 

She turned on her heels toward the Huntsman. He gave her a puzzled expression and she arched an eyebrow. He knew better than to question her, and so he stepped aside and allowed her to exit. He spared a glance behind him to the man chained to the wall and followed his Queen out of the cell and dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser
> 
> Regina sighed and bit her lip. “Princess…”
> 
> “I have had trouble thinking of anything else since your departure. I don’t have the words to verbalize what I felt, but I’m hoping you do.” 
> 
> Regina looked up, and they locked eyes. So many questions present in those stormy green eyes. Such youth shined in them. Regina reached up and began pulling the pins from her hair, allowing it to fall in waves. 
> 
> “You shouldn’t ask questions you aren’t prepared to hear the answer to.”


	19. Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I'm back. It has been a rough few weeks, but all is well. I will be updating more consistently now. So...tell me your thoughts! I love to hear from you all. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Jem

Emma sat at the desk in Regina’s bedchambers. There were books and maps on the desk and scattered pieces of parchment that she recognized as the treaty. She pushed them aside and looked at the books. The titles were obscure and some weren’t in English. They appeared Latin and some other language she wasn’t familiar with. There were different volumes and a large tome lay open with passages marked. 

She sat in the chair opposite where Regina would sit and opened one of the books to a page that had been marked. The passages spoke of the power of true love and the magic it makes. Emma began to read a passage about the potential of the product of true love. She read about her potential to be a savior or be swallowed by the darkness. She was to be very powerful, dangerously so. Her magic was of the purest form, which was why it had such potential to be used for either good or evil. Emma continued to read, fascinating by her true potential.

“Are you lost Princess, the library is in the eastern corridor.“ 

Emma jumped and dropped the book losing her page. She looked up to see Regina standing in the doorway. She didn’t look angry, but she also didn’t seem amused.

“The hour is late Princess; you should retire for the evening.” 

Emma stood from the desk and moved towards Regina. The woman looked tired, drained even. Emma’s eyes ran up and down Regina’s frame searching for any wounds or signs of pain but found none.

“What happened? The sun will soon rise.” Emma had lost the fight to sleep on more than one occasion, but each time she woke, it was to find the bed chamber empty and Regina nowhere to be found. She’d contemplated asking the mirror about her whereabouts, but she honestly didn’t think he’d tell her.

Regina was suffering from fatigue. It had been a long day and even longer evening. Riding took more out of her than expected and after being in the dungeon she and the Huntsman went to his study to discuss how best to deal with their newfound information. She knew she’d have to send him out to find the band of merry men that Robin Hood mentioned but she could also see the fatigue in his eyes and in the way he carried himself. Add to the fact that she would have to discuss her findings with Snow and Charming, and she needed sleep and lots of it.

“Princess…I need to rest. We can discuss my findings at a later time.” Regina moved toward her bed hoping that Emma would take a hint and leave her to sleep. She was wrong.

“My mother wants to discuss our departure! Now is not the time for rest.” Emma was frantic, and she didn’t like that Regina was hiding something from her. She could tell something had happened and she needed to know. “I deserved to know whatever you know.”

“The culprit is in my dungeon. The matter is far more complicated than I anticipated and the details of how best to deal with said culprit need to be discussed. Now, I hope that will tide you over until I am rested. I intend to sleep, whether you leave my chambers or not.” 

Emma watched Regina step out of her sandals and began unraveling her hair. As the tendrils fell, Emma could see a softer Regina. One that she was sure not many people saw.

“Are we not to discuss what transpired during dinner?” Emma fiddled with her fingers and looked everywhere but at Regina. While she’d slept waiting for Regina’s returned she’d dreamed of their magic and what transpired in the dining room. The warmth that flooded her was like nothing she’d experienced. She needed to understand.

“Princess…” Regina sighed and bit her lip. She saw the color rise in Emma’s cheeks and she could only imagine the thoughts going through her mind. What was the Princess thinking? That was a dangerous question. 

“I have had trouble thinking of anything else since your departure. I don’t have the words to verbalize what I felt, but I’m hoping you do.” 

Regina looked up, and they locked eyes. So many questions present in those stormy green eyes. Such youth shined in them. Regina reached up and continued to pull pins from her hair, allowing it to fall in waves. Her dark locks framed her face, hiding the blush that she was sure to rise if this conversation continued.   
“You shouldn’t ask questions you aren’t prepared to hear the answer to.” Regina fluffed her hair and turned from Emma turning towards the dressing screen. 

“I want the answer. I want to know.” Emma stepped closer closing the space between the two of them. 

“What you desire and what you are prepared for may not be one in the same Princess.” Regina could feel Emma close and the younger woman’s magic was beginning to react to her own. It was calling to her, reaching out for her. Her body was a buzz with the desire to encounter the essence of Emma once more.   
Emma reached out and gently brushed the back of Regina’s shoulder, causing the woman to shudder. There was a jolt, and Emma felt a spark against her palm. She withdrew her hand and her eyes grew wide.

“What is this?”

Regina turned to face Emma, unaware of how close the woman had gotten. She held up her hand, palm up and waited. It took a moment before Emma mimicked her position. Their magic reacted to their proximity.

“You’re magic is drawn to mine. As is mine to yours.” 

Emma watched in wonderment as their magics mingled and danced between their palms. There was warmth flowing through her lazily, nothing like what she’d experienced early but pleasant nonetheless. It was lethargic as it flowed through, causing a pleasant churning in her belly. 

“You experienced a combustion of sorts. It’s what happens when our magic reaches the apex. The power builds up, and there is nowhere for it to go so it combust...inside of you. It can be quite the experience as you are aware.” Regina pushed a small amount of her magic into Emma to emphasize her point. 

Much to Regina’s surprise the blonde responded in kind and pushed back. Regina’s knees buckled, and only her dignity kept her standing. Her body could not sustain such a pleasurable assault. She slowly began pulling back, allowing her magic to slowly seep out of Emma. 

“Now, I hope you are satisfied. As I said, I would soon rest, and I will do so whether you leave or not.”

Emma wanted to know more; she needed to understand why she was drawn to the woman that had wrecked havoc on her family for years. Why does her enemy have such a hold on her? The thought that gave her pause was that she didn’t view Regina as her enemy any longer. She was unaware when it’d happen, somewhere between the first and second time Regina healed her, but it was true. Though she wanted answers, she could tell fatigue had a firm grip on Regina. The woman’s posture had dropped, her eyes were heavy, and there was an aura of exhaustion apparent.

“I have much more to inquire about, but it is clear that you have no desire of continuing this conversation.”

Regina nodded in appreciation and walked to her silk screen and stepped behind it. Emma could see a slight silhouette due to the moonlight and stars from the balcony and she turned from the sight. 

Regina could hear Emma moving about in her chambers, but it didn’t sound as if the blonde were preparing to leave. Regina began the process of removing the skirt to her dress. She’d always prided herself on not using her magic for every small detail of her life, but at this moment she could barely stand upright, and she was in desperate need of sleep. She allowed her magic to unlace her corset and she breathed deeply as it fell from her frame. She slipped into a night shift and placed her clothing near the edge of the silkscreen to be cleaned. 

 

When she stepped from around the screen, she saw the Princess lounging on her chaise. The younger woman had removed her riding boots, coat and trouser. She lay asleep in just her undertunic and undergarments. Regina tsked but made no move to wake the blonde. She waved her hand, and a blanket covered the sleeping Princess. She walked to her bed and slipped beneath her sheets and tried to ignore that fact the Princess lay asleep across her chamber.


	20. The Purple Room Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of rape. It's not graphic, but it is mentioned along with the aftermath of said rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get both chapters out together, but I had to go to work, so I finished this one on my lunch break. Enjoy!!

Henry roamed the halls of the castle looking for his daughter. It was midday and she had yet to come to him. He’d heard that the search party had found the culprit and it shocked him that he hadn’t seen her. He knew she’d need to talk to him. The Huntsman had briefed him on what had happened in the dungeon and Henry feared what that small taste of violence would do to his reforming daughter.

“Henry!” 

He paused his movements at the sound of the frantic woman behind him. He turned to see a flushed Snow White; she came rushing to his side breathing hard. He held out his hand to steady her and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

“What is it, Snow?” 

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She’d gone to Emma’s chambers after the sun had risen to find it empty and undisturbed. It hadn’t appeared that her daughter had been in the room at all. She’d asked some of the castle’s servants, either they didn’t know or didn’t care to speak with her about it. She’d sent Charming to the stables to see if she’d gone for a ride.

“It’s Emma; she’s missing.” 

Henry looked puzzled for a moment. He knew better than to jump to conclusions but he had yet to see or hear from his daughter and Snow was having the same issue. He knew Regina had been keeping something from him, but he didn’t think it was this. He knew better than to tell Snow that, he too was in search of his child. She would immediately assume that Regina was up to no good.

“I’m sure the Princess is fine. She can’t leave the grounds without someone knowing. Worry not. You should maybe check the library if you haven’t or maybe she’s with the Huntsman.”

Snow nodded and allowed Henry to walk away. She turned and headed in the direction of the library while Henry headed towards his daughter’s chambers. If he was right, and he was most certain that he would be, he would find the Princess there as well.

He didn’t quite know how to process the newfound information, but he wanted to give Regina a chance to explain what she hadn’t been telling him. He understood his daughter liked to work through things on her own before coming to him and he only hoped that she intended to talk to him about whatever is happening between herself and the Princess.

He reached her chambers and her guards stepped aside to let him in. He walked in to see his daughter asleep in her bed. He took a moment to admire the sight. She always looked so much younger in slumber. Her face was relaxed and she looked peaceful. He smiled at how she slept with her arms under her pillow.  
He did, however, notice that Regina was the only one in the bed and for a moment he was genuinely concerned about the whereabouts of the Princess until a soft purring caught his attention. When he turned to face the direction the noise was coming from, he found the Princess asleep on the chaise near the vanity. She too looked peaceful in slumber, and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared. While this wasn’t exactly what he expected he wasn’t altogether surprised, but he did need to get the Princess out of his daughter’s chambers because he knew nothing good could come of her being discovered.

“Regina, sweetheart, I need you to wake up.” He gently moved her hair out of her face and spoke kindly to her. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her. That never ended well for anyone. She mumbled something incoherently but didn’t wake. He sighed and stroked her cheek gently. “Regina…. Sweetheart.”

She rolled over and stretched languidly, “daddy….?” 

It had been quite a while since her father had awakened her. She sat up slowly, yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her father and noticed that he wasn’t looking at her; she followed his gaze and saw the Princess asleep in her chaise.

“Daddy…..” she knew what he was thinking and she didn’t know how to explain it to him, well she did, but she didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t say anything he only smiled and shook his head. He wasn’t judging her, he never did and she knew that. He loved her and only wanted her to be safe and happy.

“We have to wake her. Snow and Charming are looking for her, they can’t find her here.”

“No, you’re right…. they can’t.” Regina moved her fur and sheet and slipped out of bed; her father gave her the courtesy of not watching her. She didn’t have time to get dressed, so she waved her hand over her frame dressing with magic. The black dress with purple accents was simple. She didn’t bother doing anything with her hair; she allowed the braid to lie against her back. She walked over to the chaise and dressed the Princess the same way she’d dressed herself. Placing her in male trousers and women’s under tunic and petticoat she figured it was something the Princess may wear.

“Princess…Princess. Dear, I need you to wake up.” She shook her gently, but the Princess did not wake. “Dear…you have to wake up, your parents are looking for you, and they can’t find you here.”

Emma stirred in her sleep, she groaned, obviously annoyed, and tried to gain her barring. “Regina?”

She held out her hand and helped the Princess off of the chaise. She looked her over and decided it wasn’t overly obvious that the young woman hadn’t dressed herself.

Voices could be heard coming towards Regina’s chambers. She could distinctly make out Snow’s voice. Snow was debating on if they should backtrack to other places they had already checked and Charming was quiet, as their footsteps grew closer.

“You have to go.” Henry urged, he looked frantically between the two women and watched as Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke as Snow could be heard in front of Regina’s chambers.

“Where are we?” Emma asked as Regina released her hand. Regina knew the act was unnecessary, but any excuse to touch the Princess she would take. What bothered her the most was that she didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter, she unconsciously reached for the woman. It was not her intention to bring her to the dungeon, but here they were.

“This is my dungeon……and that is the man that shot you with an arrow dipped in snake venom.” Regina motioned to the cell in front of them. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the sight of Robin Hood. “Princess, meet Robin Hood of Locksley.”

“Hood,” It wasn’t a question. It would seem the Princess knew the bandit. Regina cocked her head to the side and looked questioningly at the blonde. Emma moved closer to the cell and Regina waved her hand to open it. Emma walked in and stood before him.

“Hood!” She yelled and it caused Regina to start. She took a step into the cell interested in whatever was happening. She needed to ensure that the Princess didn’t do anything rash, but she was intrigued.

“I save your life and your hand…twice, I saved you and this…this is how you thank me, by putting an arrow in my back, a poisoned arrow at that.”

“Venomous.” Regina corrected from behind her. Emma glared at Regina over her shoulder and Regina held up her hands in mock surrender. This was a side of the Princess she had never seen before. The part of her that she’d been fighting to tame and overcome found this side of Emma interesting. Enticing even. Regina took a deep breath in an attempt to lock away the demon within.

“Princess, I−“

“Don’t “princess” me Hood. I fought for you, I advocated for you, that you were a good man, an honorable man and you…..you do this….I just…how could you do this?” Emma’s mind was racing a mile a minute; this was not what she expected, this isn’t who she expected the culprit to be. She needed this to be a mistake. She couldn’t wrap her mind around this.

“Marian died at her hand Swan; she died by the hands of the Evil Queen for harboring your mother. I had to do something; I had to…I couldn’t just…she was my wife, Swan. My wife! My son has no mother and will soon have no father, but he’s safe, and he knows I love him, but someone had to pay…someone had to….Marian is dead!”

“Why me? Why shoot me?” Emma was confused, she could feel the tears burning but she was strong and she wasn’t going to let him see her cry, she refused to let the man who nearly killed her see her weak and emotional. She didn’t want to feel sympathy for this man; she didn’t want to understand his pain and his anger.

“You weren’t the target, your father was. You were collateral damage.” He said the words softly almost as if he was ashamed. He knew that was harsh, but he wouldn’t lie to her.

“Colla…..I was….how−” She stuttered because she didn’t know how else to respond to his crass statement.

“Swan, it wasn’t supposed to be you.” He looked at her pleadingly; he was hoping he wouldn’t have to face her. He wouldn’t have to explain himself.

Emma backed away from him. She couldn’t deal with this, she just…this didn’t make sense to her. This man was honorable; a good person, she knew it. Grief makes people do horrible things, but she couldn’t wrap her head around this. She couldn’t rationalize this.

She turned away from him to see a rather confused Regina. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Emma shook her head. This was not a discussion she was going to have in front of Hood.

“Not. Here.” It was said firmly, and Regina had no choice but to nod her head and lead the way out of the cell. She waved her hand and the cell closed and locked. They moved through the dungeon corridors and Emma realized that Robin was held in the very back of the dungeon.

Regina led them through the castle and Emma realized where they were headed. She glanced up and saw that once again they were being watched. Regina pushed the door opened and they entered the small room. Emma looked around to see that it had changed since she and Regina had been there last. There was now a desk in the corner with parchment with elegant script, and more books on magic. There was now a chaise, and Emma was sure the sheets on the bed weren’t purple when they had been there to heal her wound. Emma moved towards the desk and looked at the different pieces of parchment.

Regina waved her hand in the direction of the mirror before Emma could say anything. Regina watched the Princess closely as she read over Regina’s notes. The brunette worried her bottom lip between her teeth, she was starting to regret her decision of bringing the Princess to there, but she knew that Snow and Charming would not travel that Far East in the castle to look for Emma. That part of the castle was pretty much abandoned.

“Swan?” Regina figured that was a safe place to start this conversation. She was rather curious as to where the name came from.

“It was a joke made by my lady in waiting when I was learning to dance. I was clumsy and uncoordinated. She said I was as graceful as a swan. I proceeded to throw one of my heels at her, and she said I was as mean as one too.” Regina chuckled at the story and a slight blush colored Emma’s cheeks.

“I used to have a bit of a temper….” Emma clarified, which caused Regina to chuckle again. She lowered herself onto the chaise and regarded the Princess.

“How do you know the bandit?” Emma took a deep breath and sighed; she sat down in the chair that was at the desk and leaned forward. She ran her hands through her hair and looked up at Regina.

“I started training to be in my father’s army when I was 13. I couldn’t dance properly, but I wanted to wield a sword. My mother, of course, refused to allow this. I was stubborn and I wanted to learn, so I coerced my father into teaching me in secret. We got caught and my mother forbade me from touching a sword. So I snuck out of the castle and went to a tavern, I found a man there who agreed to teach me, if I bought him food and ale. I saw no problem with this and I agreed. He was a better swordsman than my father. It was startling; I learned a lot in a short amount of time. He would never tell me his name or where he was from or anything about him, but he knew who I was, even though I was always in disguise when I snuck out. One night I went to meet for my lesson and he wasn’t there, but Hood was there and I was rich and there were needy people and so he stole from me and he got caught with my necklace. My father wanted him dead but I fought for him, I lied but it worked, he lived. We had a couple of run-ins during one of the wars and because of me he got to keep his hand.”

Regina watched as Emma fought to keep whatever she was feeling locked away. She was hurt, the bandit hurt her, not just physically but she felt betrayed. Regina understood that feeling.

“What happened to Marian?” Regina sighed and looked away from the Princess. She had killed many during her reign. She could lie about not knowing or remembering. But she did and she remembered quite vividly what happened to the bandit’s wife.

“I stuck my hand in her chest and pulled her heart out…..and then I squeezed it. I squeezed it until it turned to dust and slipped through my fingers. Then I spared the village; I spared the village because I honestly didn’t feel like it. I didn’t feel like killing an entire village. It was the first time I felt the weight of killing and I just didn’t have the desire to kill that day. So I gave a grand speech about harboring the fugitive Snow White and death being the consequenc.e I was convincing and terrifying, but when I got in my carriage, I cried in my father’s arms because I was tired. I was tired of killing and all the death that followed me.”

Emma stood from her chair and moved to be closer to Regina. She sat on the chaise and looked at Regina.

“Why do you hate my mother?” It was a whisper and Regina turned from Emma as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and sighed.

“Daniel.” Regina took in a shaky breath. “I hate your mother because the love of my life died because of her. I watched Daniel die, and it was your mother’s fault. She promised me she’d keep my secret and she didn’t, and because of that, he’s dead.” 

“My mother would never tell me about the feud between you two. Only that you held a grudge from a mistake made by a child.”

Regina sighed and her features darkened, “Yes well, I am quite vengeful. While Daniel is the easy answer, my hate for your mother runs deeper. Even at a young age, Snow was a wise child, though selfish. She knew I didn’t love her father but she loved me, and she wanted to have me. Her mother was dead, and she’d found her shiny new replacement. Me. She didn’t know or care what the job would entail.

I was young...I had just recently started to bleed when the King took me as his wife. There was a grand ceremony, a large dress, the entire kingdom in attendance. My mother stood proudly as I wed the King and became Queen. I had finally made her proud. I was bitter, angry. My love was dead and now I was married to a man thrice my age. I was miserable, but I could feel my mother’s watchful eye, so I kept a smile on my face. 

On my wedding night, I was summoned to the King’s chambers. Ilythia readied me for the King. She talked me through what was sure to happen; she explained there would be pain. She told me to relax and not to fight him. She’d already made the salve I would surely need after he sent me away. She wiped my tears and told me she’d be right there when I returned. 

He was not kind, nor gentle. He was inebriated; there was a look in his eyes I had never seen before. He looked at me the way I’d seen my mother’s men leer at the body slaves in our castle. I was terrified. He made me do things that…. I still have nightmares about that night now. When he was done with me, he kicked me out of his bed and there was a trail of blood following me as I made it back to my own chambers. As I was nearing my chambers there was a small voice behind me….telling me I was bleeding and that I was leaving a mess and it wasn't Queenly to make messes just because there were people to clean up after me. Ilythia showed up and shooed her away, she told her to find Isla and they could share a bed that night. Snow left without a second thought. 

I was worse off than Ilythia thought I would be. I was in so much pain, she told me it would get better over time and she was correct. Years of it, my body no longer bled, my body began to betray me. Made it easy for him. The night before I knew he would die, he took me to bed. He hadn’t been rough with me in years but he was that night. It strengthened my resolve. While he was on top of me thrusting, I cried. When I turned my head, towards the door it was cracked and there she stood, watching. She wasn’t a child any longer, was nearing the time of womanhood, she’d begun to bleed. She watched in rapt fascination as he violated me and she did nothing. That is why I hate your mother.”

Emma looked shocked and completely caught off guard. Regina watched the tears roll down Emma’s cheek, and she reached over and wiped them away. Emma held her hand against her cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that happened to you. I wish I could….I’m sorry.”

They held each other’s gaze and Regina could see the truth in Emma’s eyes. In the end, all Regina wanted was for Snow to acknowledge what she’d done and apologize.To admit that she was not naive to what was happening in the walls of her home and Regina’s prison. She just wanted to be treated like a person with feelings. She was tired of bloodlust and the desire for revenge. She wanted peace, but she didn’t want sympathy. 

“I don’t want your pity, Princess.” She pulled her hand away from Emma’s face and stood from the chaise. She was headed for the door when she felt firm fingers grip her wrist and stopping her in her tracks.

“Let me go, Princess.” It was said from between clenched teeth. Regina didn’t like this; she was allowing herself to get close to the young woman, she couldn’t do that. She had to put some distance between them.

“No.” Emma pulled Regina and they stood face to face. Regina features were hard as she fought all the emotions warring inside of her.

“I don’t pity you. I am genuinely sorry about what happened to you. You may not be accustomed to people treating you like a person, but you are. You’re a person, a human, a woman with feelings and emotions and you deserve some understanding and compassion. So don’t fight me…..just let me feel what I feel for you.”

“What do you feel about me, Princess?” Regina asked and she immediately regretted it, she knew she needed to stop this.

“I don’t know, but I think I−” 

Regina closed the small space between them and pressed her lips against Emma’s. This was the complete opposite of what Regina should be doing, but she didn’t seem to have much of a choice. She was drawn to the young woman.

Emma froze, she didn’t know what to do. Regina pulled away slowly, but she didn’t look at the Princess.

“Don’t leave. Don’t do that thing where you’re gone and there are just purple wisps in your wake.” 

Regina bit her lips but didn’t move or make any effort to make eye contact. Emma caressed Regina’s cheek and angled her face upward before she pressed her lips to Regina’s. The princess’ tongue darted out and teased a plump bottom lip causing Regina gasped, and Emma slipped her tongue into Regina’s mouth. 

Emma’s hands wound around Regina’s waist and held her close. Her hands rested at the small of the dark haired woman’s back. She gripped the fabric of Regina’s dress as she pulled her impossibly closer.

Regina’s fingers tangled in long blonde tresses hair as the kiss deepened. Regina had to be honest; the young woman was gifted in the art of kissing. Their tongues slid across one another’s in a way that felt familiar even though they had never done it before. There was a warmth brewing in the pit of her belly. She could feel Emma’s magic reaching out. It was a heady feeling.

Regina nipped Emma’s bottom lip causing the Princess to groan and grip her tighter. Emma returned the favor and Regina’s hold on her hair tightened. Emma felt herself starting to feel light headed so regrettably she allowed the kiss to slow and they parted. Emma inhaled deeply and her eyes slid open slowly to come in contact with Regina’s.

Regina extracted herself from Emma’s hold. And Emma began to panic, she could see a tsunami of emotions going on in Regina’s eyes, “Regina don’t.”

But she was too late, the only remnant of Regina was the purple wisps of her magic. Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair roughly. When she allowed her hands to slide across her face she noticed that they were glowing brighter than they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser
> 
> “You need to calm down.“ Regina looked pointedly around the room. There was a fire blazing erratically in the fireplace; the drapes were violently dancing across the window, the chandelier was swinging dangerously above the table, the door to the kitchen was swinging back and forth.
> 
> “I can’t calm down. Just do what you did last time.” Emma was panicking and she was afraid she would hurt someone. 
> 
> “Last time? Regina what-“ Snow's voice was harsh and angry,
> 
> “You’re not helping Snow.” Regina cut her off but never stopped looking at Emma. She grabbed Emma’s hands.


	21. You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies. 
> 
> I have missed you all and I'm sorry for my extended absence. Whoever helms this world, be it the universe or gods..they do NOT like me, but I'm here now. I hope you enjoy this addition to PITR.

Regina materialized in the stables, her breathing shallow and her head swimming. Her chest felt heavy, and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. 

The young stable boy started; he’d been playing with his horse, Shadow. “Your Majesty. Shall I ready your horse?”

She smiled down at him and nodded, watching him go until he was in the stall with Rocinante. When he was out of sight, she took a deep breath and leaned against the stable door. She caressed her bottom lip and exhaled slowly. She shouldn’t have done that, kissing the Princess was a bad idea; a horribly selfish idea. She knew better; she should’ve kept her distance, she should’ve stayed hard and aloof. She’d been fighting against every urge and desire in her so she would not end up in this place.

Though...it was incredible. It felt good. Emma was soft and warm, and expressive, but Regina couldn’t dwell on the kiss because nothing could happen, she couldn’t let anything happen. She had to be selfless for once in her life, had to think about her kingdom and her father, and the promise she’d made to her lost love. She couldn’t have her.

“Your Majesty?” The young stable boy looked up at her with bright blue eyes, so much like his uncle. He had his chin and his mannerisms.

“Yes, Daniel?” He pointed to her horse, and she smiled and caressed his cheek. “Thank you, dear, tell your mother I said hello.” He smiled and nodded.

Regina mounted the horse quickly and took off out of the stable. She rode leisurely, enjoying the midday sun and the wind on her face, allowing her mind to wander. The princess was going to want to discuss what happened and Regina knew she could only avoid it for so long. If she allowed a conversation to take place, then she would have to tell Emma about Transference. She should tell her; the woman had a right to know. She deserved to know what was meant by it, but what Regina was struggling with was her motive. Was she selfish or forthcoming by telling the princess? That question was posing a problem.

Her thoughts halted when she saw the Huntsman and his hunting party assembling near the gates. He’d gathered seven of her best men, which was more than he took out the first time. Because he was searching for four men now, he required more resources. She rode over to them and dismounted.

The Huntsman stood before her, his head slightly bowed, “I tried to find you. When I summoned the mirror, he said he’d last you with the Princess, and you’d dismissed him.”

It was said softly, and she nodded but didn’t speak. She placed her hand on the Huntsman's chest, over his heart and said an incantation. He inhaled deeply. His irises glowed purple briefly and then returned to their natural shade of blue.

“Thank you," he whispered. Regina nodded, and he sighed. They’d worked hard to develop the relationship they currently had. The line regarding what was within his jurisdiction when it came to the Queen was blurred, but he decided to bite the bullet. 

“The Princess’ magic is out of control.” He said it close to her ear, and she sighed and nodded. It was not her intention to upset the Princess, but she couldn’t say she was surprised. 

“Clive! Take my horse back to the stables.” The guard nodded and mounted his horse. He grabbed the Rocinante’s reins and rode towards the stables.

“We shall return, four Merry Men among us.” He mounted his horse and led his hunting party out of the gates.

Regina entered her castle and turned to the first mirror she saw. “Where is she?”

It was said tersely, and Sidney appeared, his face tense and immensely annoyed. “She has broken every mirror between the eastern corridor and the dining area so I can only assume she is there.”

Regina chuckled at Sidney's annoyance. “I fail to see the humor in this matter," he deadpanned, which only seemed to further Regina’s amusement.

“The Princess’ parents are with her.” He said it with a smirk on his face hoping it would bother Regina, but her smile only widened. 

“This should be rather interesting.” She turned on her heels without another word and walked in the direction of the dining room. She could hear loud noises from down the hall. She slowed her pace and listened. 

“Emma!” Snow admonished as yet another wine carafe shattered, causing the wine to cover the table. Charming summoned a handmaid who cleaned the mess again. The woman shook her head, knowing that Genieva would not be pleased with all of the linens that would need laundering. 

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you come to us? We would’ve-“

“Done what? Do you have magic? How could you have possibly helped me? And being that you were the cause of my magical outburst, I didn’t want to talk to you, so I..I..."

“She came to me.” Emma turned to see Regina standing in the entryway. Her posture was oddly relaxed. She leaned rather casually against the frame on the door. Though her words were smug, her face was not. Her eyes tracked the room. 

“Regina!” 

The fireplace whooshed with fire, and Regina tried to hide her smile. Emma felt her cheeks warm up and she looked away, embarrassed by her response. The princess felt completely out of control, worse than when she’d first discovered her magic. Every time she thought of the kiss and Regina’s disappearance that followed, her magic would flare. 

“Happy to see me, Princess?” Regina stepped into the dining hall and lowered herself into the chair next to Emma. The smirk that adorned her lips was unconscious. She couldn’t help but enjoy this moment due to the sheer severity of it. The dining room was utterly chaotic. She could feel Emma’s magic from down the hall.

“You left,” Emma whispered. Regina looked over at Snow and Charming; they looked confused and uncomfortable. She could hazard a guess that they were not pleased by the information, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

“I did.”

Her tone was harsh and cold, and Emma cocked her head to the side and glared at her. Regina responded by shifting her eyes in the direction of Snow and Charming. Emma sighed and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, realizing the company in their midst and the possible repercussions of any and everything she said.

“You need to calm down.“ Regina looked pointedly around the room. There was a fire blazing erratically in the fireplace; the drapes were violently dancing across the window, the chandelier was swinging dangerously above the table, the door to the kitchen was swinging back and forth.

“I can’t calm down. Just do what you did last time.” Emma was panicking, and she was afraid she would hurt someone. 

“Last time? Regina what--" Snow's voice was harsh and angry,

“You’re not helping, Snow.” Regina cut her off but never stopped looking at Emma. She grabbed Emma’s hands. Fire immediately calmed in the fireplace. 

“You know how to access your magic. Find it and reign it in.” Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her magic, and it was raging. Trying to tame it was like sticking your hand in a fire. She couldn’t figure out where it started and how to calm it. So she did what she knew how to do. She pushed it; all of it, into an unsuspecting Regina.

Regina’s pupil’s flashed gold, and she bit her lip to keep from exclaiming at the sheer magnitude of the magic that Emma had thrust upon her. Her body felt like flames were licking at her, eating her alive, but in a torturously beautiful way. She bit back another groan as another wave of Emma’s magic hit her. Regina’s lips parted slightly, and her eyes rolled in slightly before they slipped closed.

Emma sighed and wet her lips. Seeing Regina like that for the second time didn’t change the effect it had on her. Regina looked breathtaking. Emma felt her magic swell again, causing Regina arched her back and whimper. Emma felt warmth rush over her, and her cheeks flushed pink.

“What’s happening? Emma….let go of her.” Snow screeched. She felt like she was watching some spectacle and she did not like it. She stood and moved towards her daughter and her nemesis, intent on breaking up whatever was taking place.

Regina could hear Snow’s voice, but she couldn’t make out the words. Her mind was swimming, and she felt hot all over. Sweat beaded at her forehead and above her lip. She opened her eyes to see Snow making her way toward them. By the determined set of the pregnant woman’s jaw, Regina knew she was going to do something incredibly idiotic. She clenched her teeth and sighed, if Snow attempted to sever their physical connection, it would result in a magic coma for her and being that she’d been subject to one already she had no desire to experience another. She made eye contact with Emma,

“Don’t let go,” she whispered, and Emma nodded. They tightened their grip on one another. Regina mouthed ready to Emma who nodded and took a deep breath. She then felt herself being lifted and displaced. When she opened her eyes, they were in what Emma liked to think of as their room.

“Princess….” Emma looked up at Regina, whose irises were completely golden. Her cheeks and chest flushed brightly. Emma opened her mouth to speak but found that she didn’t know what to say. The sight of Regina enraptured her. 

“Stop….pushing…..please. Slowly.”

Regina was winded, and it looked as if she were in pain. Emma closed her eyes and focused. She allowed herself to concentrate and she slowly began to stop the flow of her magic.

Regina groaned deeply and bit her lip until the taste of copper flooded her taste buds. She looked up at Emma, and the girl’s face was pale. “Don’t. EVER. Do that again.”

Emma nodded but didn’t speak. She just watched Regina, and it was making the dark haired woman feel self- conscious. The intensity of her gaze was unsettling. 

“Out with it.”

“You kissed me.”

Regina immediately regretted her decision to prompt the blonde. She didn’t speak and contemplated leaving again, but thought better of it. The Princess would probably burn down her castle with her erratic magic. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

“I did, and it was a mistake. Think nothing of it, dear.” She watched pure sadness wash over the Princess, and she felt horrible, but there were no other options.

“You’re lying.”

“Pardon me?”

“You’re lying! I know you are! I read your notes on Transference, so I know you are lying.”

Regina didn’t know what to say; she just stared. She’d been given an out, but she didn’t know how to take it. She knew what it meant, the intensity of Transference. What was brewing between them was inevitable but she couldn’t allow this to happen. She had to stop this because if she did not, the Princess would surely be the death of her. 

“Princess, I-“

“I see why my parents were unhappy with me coming to your aid. It wasn’t about saving your life. It was the way I saved you. I gave you some of me, and while Transference can happen as a noble act, the way you responded to me wasn’t merely due to my act of nobility! My act wasn’t generous or done out of loyalty the way the Huntsman’s was. When I allowed you to pull from me, it was an act of love, one of the highest acts of love.”

“My notes were mere speculation.”

“Which is why you kissed me? To test the theory? You were reading books on magic and magical bonds. Why would a sorceress of your caliber need to study magic?”

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. She knew there was no way she could talk her way out of this. The proof was in the books and notes, and she’d continuously been foolish enough to leave the Princess in this room with all of her research. She never made mistakes like this, and she was starting to wonder if subconsciously she wanted Emma to find out; if she was tired of carrying around the knowledge of what was happening between them.

“Regina, say something.”

“This is…I pored over the research in an attempt to find something, anything to prove me wrong, but I couldn’t find anything. I’m sorry because this cannot happen. We are trying to make peace, and this; us, will only start a war. I will not sacrifice my kingdom.”

Emma shook her head. “My parents are advocates for true love. They would not take mine from me.”

“Dear, your parents see me as one thing and one thing only: the Evil Queen. This treaty is a necessary evil to ensure the safety of their kingdom, nothing more, nothing less.” Regina sighed and stepped away from Emma, allowing her fingers to slip from between the younger woman’s.

“But that’s not true! You’re more than that. You saved my life. You risked your life for my own. How can anyone think you Evil?” Emma could feel the lump in her throat forming, and she hated the way this woman made her feel. She hated how vulnerable she felt when around Regina, but she couldn’t stay away from her. 

“You did.” It was a whisper as Regina shuffled through all her notes on the desk, doing everything in her power to keep distance between herself and the Princess. 

“I knew only stories of you, horrible stories of your heinous deeds. My parents painted you as a monster, but no one cared why you were that way. No one tried to understand you. They don’t know or care that you were hurt and abused.”

“And you do, Princess? You understand me? Do you care for me? Why, because we're linked? Because you are cursed to love me? You would’ve spent your entire life hating me if you never came here, and allow all the cruel things to mold a picture of me in your mind. I am not the only matriarch who has done horrible things. I am just the only one who is held accountable.” Regina stepped away from the table and began to pace. Her emotions were all over the place, and it was maddening. She never allowed herself to get worked up. She was stoic and unbothered. 

“I was a good person once. I saved your mother’s life. Did she ever tell you that? I saved her life, and she took mine. And what’s sad is, I don’t regret saving her, though I do hate her. She was spoiled, and she wanted me in her life. My life didn’t matter to her. She wanted a shiny new mommy, and she had to have me. Regardless of the fact that her father was the same age as my own, no matter that I didn’t love him. She wanted me, and she sacrificed my heart for that. Time and time again, she saw things that she shouldn’t have, and she said and did nothing. You only know a small portion of the story, but if you knew all she’d done and witnessed, you would hate her with the same fury that I do. ”

Tears filled Emma’s eyes, and she didn’t fight them when they spilled over.

“I was cursed from birth, cursed never to have control of my own life. My mother was a miller’s daughter who had much ambition. My father, a kind and gentle man with no backbone. My teacher was a wretched man who preyed on my pain, but even after all that happened to me I tried, tried to be a good person and he knew that. But one thing the Dark One is good at is snuffing out the light. And he did. He fed my hatred for Snow, and as it grew so did the darkness in me. He created the monster, but Snow White, she created the Evil Queen.”

Emma reached out for Regina and brought her close. Tears rolled down olive toned cheeks, and Emma wiped them away. She gently caressed Regina’s tear stained cheek wanting to take the woman’s pain away. 

“I was taught to hate you. It was ingrained in me from the time I was old enough to comprehend what good and evil were. But I didn’t know you then, I only knew of you.”

Regina took Emma’s hands in her own and smiled softly at her. “You still don’t know me, Princess. Your judgment is clouded because you are bound to me. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“I still believe there is good in you, Regina. You’re still that woman that saved Snow White’s life, and I know that because you also saved mine, nearly killing yourself in the process. That is not the work of an Evil Queen.”

Regina shook her head and moved away from Emma’s loving touch. This was all too much for her. "Love is a weakness." The sentiment had been beaten into her from a young age. 

“They want us to take our leave today. My mother feels that she is nearing the time of delivery and she doesn’t want to deliver her son in your castle, much less your kingdom.” Emma rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip. 

“That would be unwise. The Huntsman has taken a search party to find the four Merry Men. There is no way to guarantee a safe journey with them still free to roam the two kingdoms. I have a physician here who could help discern a precise time of delivery.”

“I don’t think my brother is the reason for her desire to leave.” 

Emma looked pointedly at Regina causing the Queen to chuckle. Regina rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the Princess, threading her fingers through the hair at the base of Emma’s neck. 

“You believe Snow wants to get you away from me? That she wants to whisk you away from the Evil Queen’s clutches? Why ever would you think that, dear?” Regina cocked her head to the side and waiting for Emma to speak. Mirth shone in her brown eyes.

“I think it’s a safe assumption due to our growing closeness and her general disdain for you.” Emma arched an eyebrow and moved slowly, with clear intentions. 

“And she believes she is doing what’s best for her daughter,” Regina whispered, her lips brushing Emma’s as she spoke, 

“She doesn’t seem to know her daughter very well.” Emma closed the distance between the two of them. Not as chaste as their first encounter, Emma dove in, slipping her tongue inside Regina’s mouth. She held on as tightly as if her life depended on it. Being that close to Regina was heady and intoxicating; addictive. She allowed herself to explore. Regina’s mouth was warm, and her tongue was firm. Emma could feel Regina’s magic thrumming just beneath the surface. She deepened the kiss and felt Regina’s magic race through her, going down her spine and settling in her belly, causing warmth to flood her system. Emma groaned and slowed the kiss, feeling her magic pounding in her veins, mixing with Regina’s and flowing into the other woman. 

Regina held Emma tightly as the unrestrained magic filled her. Though it was only in small bursts, Regina felt moisture between her thighs and a fire in her loins. Her libido flared, and she knew if she didn’t stop soon, she and the Princess would both be naked. She’d have the younger woman writhing beneath her. Such a thought was tantalizing and Regina, unintentionally, flooded Emma’s system with her magic. 

Emma moaned, and her knees buckled. Her heartbeat raced in her chest and breathing was not an easy feat. She broke the kiss and felt like the room was spinning. She placed her hand on her chest and practiced breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself. She immediately felt relaxed, but she could feel remnants of Regina’s magic. Apparently, the woman was helping to calm her. 

“The Huntsman has set out with a hunting party to find the Merry Men of which Robin Hood spoke. It would be wise to wait to make such journey until after the threat is secure.”

It was an attempt to avoid what had just happened, and Emma allowed the distraction. She didn’t think she could bring herself to discuss what was transpiring. It was clear that Regina didn’t want to have the conversation and therefore Emma would wait until the brunette woman was ready. 

“I have yet to tell them that he is here.”

“Well then, we should enlighten them.”

Emma and Regina walked through the castle, making their way to where they’d last heard the Princess’ charming parents. Regina fixed mirrors on the way with a flick of her wrist. Emma smiled sheepishly every time. Her cheeks warmed, and she couldn’t help the embarrassment that washed over her.

“Your Majesty?” The two women paused and looked to Sidney.

“Yes?” 

“Your presence is being demanded.” He seemed affronted by the notion that anyone would require Regina’s presence. Regina squinted and observed him. He was very bothered by the thought of her presence "being demanded." It was endearing if somewhat annoying. 

“I am being summoned? By whom?” She smirked already knowing the answer. There was but one foolish soul that would dare demand an audience with her in her own home. 

“Snow White. She is in…a bit of a mood.”

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. She could only imagine the fit her mother was having. Regina smiled at Emma and turned back to Sidney.

“Where is she?”

“At this moment she is at the door of your chambers threatening your guards,” he drawled, annoyed and bored.

Regina turned to the Princess once more and inclined her head, 

“Shall we?”

Emma nodded and sighed. “I don’t think we have much of choice.”

“There’s always a choice dear. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” She looked pointedly at Emma as they turned down the corridor in which her bedchambers were located.

Emma didn’t know if Regina was alluding to something or if she was just being herself.   
The moment was lost as they drew nearer to Regina’s chambers. Snow was nose to nose with a guard, threatening his entire family if he didn’t allow her entry. He seemed annoyed but otherwise unfazed.

“You’re wasting your time Snow; you have no power here.” Snow turned to see the two women slowly approaching. She glared angrily at Regina.

“Where have you been?” Snow stomped over to where the two women stood. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes were a bit crazed. She stopped a few paces away from the two women and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. 

“Would you like to tell her or should I?” Regina looked at Emma and waiting for the young woman to make eye contact. After a moment Emma did chance a glance and she exhaled slowly at the sight of mischief in brown eyes. 

“Tell me what?” Snow snapped, glaring daggers at Regina. 

“Where we’ve been, darling. It’s quite the funny story.” Regina twirled the end of her braid, her face a mask of false innocence. 

“I see nothing funny about this situation. You swoop in and take my daughter in a cloud of your purple smoke while she’s in an inconsolable state.”

“She seems fine to me Snow.” Regina motioned to Emma and arched an eyebrow, hoping that the woman would dispute the facts. 

“I’m fine. My magic was out of control, and I apparently needed help managing it. You saw Regina come to my aid and she-“

“I saw your magic become more unstable when she entered the room.”

Regina chuckled but said nothing, and she looked at Emma once more for her to continue,

“-helped me get it under control. I am a novice, unskilled in the art of magic, and I am favored to have someone skilled in magic to help keep mine under control.”

“Favored? You consider the Evil Queen an ideal teacher?” Snow screeched and glowered at Regina. 

“Why is she evil, mother? You should know better than anyone.” Emma’s gazed hardened, and her jaw flexed. She felt magic swell within her. 

Snow blanched at the harsh words. She opened her mouth to respond but found herself speechless. Emma had never spoken to her in such a way. Where had her daughter gone? The woman standing before her, eyes blazing, jaw tight, stance angry, was not the daughter she raised. 

“Nothing to say, mother? Well, that’s a first.” Emma scoffed, and her irises began to turn golden. Her palms glowed mutedly. 

“Princess…” It was a warning, Regina could sense the storm brewing inside the young woman, and they didn’t have time for another mishap with Emma’s power right now. There was no way Regina could ensure Snow would remain unscathed if Emma’s magic were to become unstable. 

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. She held out her hand, and Regina took it wordlessly. Emma laced her fingers with Regina’s and instantly felt calm, though her magic still raged within. 

“Gently.” 

Emma complied and pushed small spurts of her magic into a receptive Regina. The magic seeped into Regina’s system in an almost lethargic sort of way, nestling in her veins. 

Emma sighed and opened her eyes to see her mother’s shocked expression. She let Regina’s hand fall from her own and fought the blush that was threatening to reveal everything that was transpiring between the two of them. 

“What is happening here?” Snow asked, shaking and faint. She wished Charming were there. He’d know how to deal with what she was witnessing.

“The culprit is here, in the dungeon,” Emma said instead of answering Snow’s question.

“What?” Snow stepped closer to Emma, and the blonde took a half step back. Snow frowned and felt her eyes sting. 

“The man who nearly succeeded in taking the life of the Princess is chained up in my dungeon,” Regina supplied, pulling the attention from Emma and her transparency.

“How long has been here?” 

All three women looked up at the sound of Charming’s voice. 

“Your… the mirror told me where you were. You found the culprit?” Charming asked, feeling the tension between the three women but not quite understanding what had taken place. 

“Let’s convene in the library.” Regina turned on her heel and led the group to the library. Emma fell into step by her side. Snow had an uneasy feeling about the budding relationship between her daughter and nemesis. They walked in tandem, moving on what appeared to be the same plane. They spoke with their eyes and almost-touches. It made her stomach roll; she needed to get her family far away from the dark kingdom. More importantly, she needed to get her daughter away from the Evil Queen.

Once they entered the library, Snow balked when Emma pulled Regina’s chair out for her. Though the gesture was slight, Emma was not standing behind the chair but pushing it out as she sat down, it bothered Snow. The pointed look from the Evil Queen didn’t go unnoticed either. Snow looked to Charming who was also watching the exchange with a curious expression. She turned her attention back to the two women and saw them staring intently at one another. They didn’t speak, but Snow could sense something was happening. She lowered herself into the proffered chair and worried her bottom lip. Snow almost felt as if she were intruding on an intimate exchange. She cleared her throat loudly.

“So, the culprit is here?”

Regina cut her eyes at the raven-haired woman but didn’t speak. Snow waited, not so patiently for a response. She’d become wildly uncomfortable by what she’d just been privy to.

“I do believe that has already been acknowledged.” Regina turned her gaze back to the blushing blonde and fought a smirk. She wasn’t trying hard, and Snow didn’t appreciate mockery.

“And what, pray tell, do you intend to do with him?” Snow sat up straight, trying to muster all the regalness she could with her posture, though her swollen belly made it quite difficult. 

“Punish him,” Regina said as if it were common knowledge. Her tone was aloof, and the look on her face made it clear that the string of questions was boring her.

“His crime was against the White Kingdom. He should be tried and convicted there.”

“Yes, but his crime was committed here, on my soil, which makes him my prisoner. And after a brief interrogation, I could deduce that his crime was against my kingdom” Regina argued, as she crossed her legs and eyed Snow challengingly. She squared her shoulders and dared Snow to disagree with her. 

“Yes, but your brand of punishment doesn’t bode well for us.” Snow looked to her husband for confirmation, and he nodded his agreement. Though they were not in the best place in their marriage, they shared morals, and both of them knew what Regina was capable of. 

“Oh, it doesn’t?” Regina feigned confusion, “Why ever not?”

“You’d sooner kill him than give him a fair trial.” 

“It’s an open and shut case, and he confessed.” Regina shrugged and rolled her eyes. She reached down under the table and brushed the back of Emma’s hand. The Princess had yet to speak, but Regina could feel the slight stirring of her magic. 

“Under duress, I’m certain.”

“It matters not how I attained the confession, only that it was offered up. Twice I might add, once to the Princess. And you underestimate me, dear, I do not wish to kill him.” The look in Regina’s eyes caused a chill to waltz down Snow’s spine. She’d been on the receiving end of that particular look many times. That look was pure Evil Queen. It was ice, and there was no warmth to it. The look promised heinous deeds. 

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“Never dear, but I truly have no intention of killing him. I wish to see him suffer.” Regina turned and looked at Emma, waiting for the blonde to look at her. “Death is far too good for him.” She whispered while maintaining eye contact with Emma.

“You would torture him?” Her astonishment was evident, and Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. Snow cast a wary glance at her daughter only to find that she wasn't paying any attention to her. Her daughter was looking down at her fingers, and Snow knew that she was fiddling with them. It was one of her tics. 

“Your confusion astounds me, dear.” Regina drawled, though her primary focus was on the Princess. Her magic was boiling, Regina could taste it in the air, though Emma was keeping a lid on it. Regina didn’t know how much longer the young woman’s control would last. 

“That is inhumane,” Snow yelled, slamming her hands down on the table. 

“And shooting me with a venomous arrow isn’t?” Emma spat, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.

“Emma…-“

“No, if it were, father, you would’ve gone to war over this. If he’d suffered injury, there would have been blood and countless deaths, but for me, I am not worth his life. I was face to face with death, and I see nothing wrong with Robin experiencing the same fate for the rest of his life.”

“Robin….of Locksley. Emma…” Charming finally spoke up, seeing firsthand the tension between his wife and daughter. He felt like whatever she was experiencing ran deeper than just hurt feelings. 

“Yes, I fought for him, and he nearly took my life. How’s that for thanks.” Her tone softened when she addressed her father. She wanted nothing more than to not feel the things she felt. She missed her father but she could not get over her mother’s betrayal. 

“Emma, do not let this taint you.”

“Taint me?!” Emma’s eyes flashed goldenly, and a mirror on the far wall shattered. The sound made Snow jump and Charming reach for his sword. He looked at his daughter then at the mirror. 

“Princess...” 

A gentle warning that made the hairs on the back of Snow’s neck stand up. She watched as Emma reached out for Regina. Much to Snow’s horror, the angry blush began to subside from Emma's cheeks slowly. Snow’s mouth fell open as Emma inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly

“This man tried to take my life, and I see fit that he gives his own in return.” Emma stood, her fingers still entangled with Regina’s. Snow looked at their joined hands, deeply disturbed. She regarded the two women as they once again locked into a penetrating stare. Regina raised an eyebrow, and her eyes shifted ever so slightly in Snow’s direction. Snow held her breath, confused by what was happening. She watched as Emma’s fingers slipped from between Regina’s only for the brunette to stand and without a word, her daughter and her nemesis left the library.

“I don’t like this, Charming.” Snow watched their retreating forms until she could no longer see them. 

“She trusts her, and there’s nothing we can do about that,” he huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“How did this happen? Of all the people, why her?” She placed her face in her hands and began to sob.

*Teaser

“Sooner or later, we will leave this place and I don’t think I have the strength.” Stormy emerald eyes shone with unshed tears and Regina could tell that Emma did not allow for such a level of vulnerability often. 

“I will be expected to marry soon and the thought of such a union to someone’s son pains me.” Emma turned from Regina and looked out across Regina’s vast kingdom. 

“The thought of that union to anyone…” Emma didn’t continue but Regina knew that _other than you _was sure to follow. She sighs and turns to look out at her kingdom.__


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I could have sworn I uploaded this chapter weeks ago but maybe I dreamed it. Anywho...thank Eileen for enlightening me. When I went to correct my mistake, the chapter was no where to be found, so after questioning my sanity I re-wrote it, but I think you'll like it. I appreciate all the kudos and comments, I do try to respond to all of you. Enjoy and please tell me your thoughts.  
> ~Jem

“Princess….” Regina whispered her name urgently once they’d made it far enough away from the library that no one would see them. Emma was seething. Regina felt her emotions rolling off of her in waves. It made the sorceress nauseous.

“You have to calm down,” Regina whispered as her stomach rolled with the intensity of untrained magic swirling in the air. She reached for Emma and groaned as Emma’s magic began to rush into her. Her vision swam, and her knees buckled.

“Regina!” Emma caught her and held her upright. She wiped away the sweat that had begun to form on the woman’s forehead. She looked into Regina’s eyes, her pupils dilated, and the irises were golden. Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm the raging fire that was her emotions. She began to pull back allowing her magic to flow slowly into Regina as opposed to at full force. She noticed Regina’s breathing began to regulate. 

“Good job Princess,” Regina said after a few more moments. Her skin was slick with sweat, and her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest, but she could breathe regularly again. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma mumbled as she steadied Regina on her feet. 

“We have to get your magic under control; you’ll kill me if you keep this up.” There was a light playfulness to Regina’s tone, but Emma could tell that there was some truth to what she’d said. Emma sighed, and she could feel tears burning, but she wouldn’t let them fall. The thought of the woman in her arms no longer existing, at her hand, caused pain for which she hadn't prepared herself. She felt as if something was closing in on her and she couldn’t figure out how to breathe anymore. 

“Princess!” Regina held Emma’s chin in her hand, making emerald meet dark brown. She could see the pain and the worry in emerald eyes. She hadn’t meant to scare Emma, but though she said it lightheartedly, it was a very valid possibility. The thought should terrify her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be afraid of Emma. She leaned in and captured pale pink lips with her own. 

Emma melted into Regina. All her fears, pain, and anger seemed to ebb away. She felt like she was drowning, but she was fine with it. She’d happily drown in Regina, and whatever was happening between them. A calm settled over her as Regina dictated the kiss. She felt Regina’s insistent tongue against her lips, and she parted her own quickly, allowing the woman into her mouth much as she’d already allowed her into her heart. A groan crawled up her throat when their tongues touched, and she gripped Regina, pulling her closer. She felt a warm palm on her cheek, holding her in place as Regina handled her. She moved where the woman wanted her to. When she felt the hard stone wall against her back, she didn’t give it a second thought. Regina pressed her body fully against Emma’s, and the blonde felt lightheaded. She gasped and clutched Regina, holding her at the waist. 

Regina slid her free hand down between the wall and Emma’s back and let her hand rest at the base of her spine. She applied a bit of pressure and smirked at the sound Emma made. She used her other hand to tilt the blonde’s head back and massaged Emma’s tongue with her own. Regina could feel the energy in the room climbing, and she tried to keep pushing waves of calmness into Emma. She didn’t want to start a fire, well not a literal one. She slowed the kiss and eventually let it dissolve into gentle pecks before she placed her forehead against Emma’s. They didn’t speak; they just breathed each other’s air.

Emma laced her fingers with Regina’s and pulled gently, stepping away from the brunette and in the direction of the Queen’s chambers. Regina nodded in understanding and allowed it. She fell in step with Emma and watched the young woman’s features. Emma set her jaw, and her eyes watered. She looked tense and rightfully so. She had every right to feel everything she was feeling. She seemed to have her feelings under control because Regina could only feel a slight hum of the woman’s magical signature, though that could have been because Regina was sending waves of calm through Emma. 

They turned onto the corridor that Regina’s bed chambers occupied and noticed Isla leaning against the wall. Regina exhaled slowly; she was not looking forward to discussing things with the red head. She looked over at Emma and saw green eyes staring back at her. 

“Go inside.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes and looked over to Isla then back to Regina. Her nostrils flared, and Regina felt a change in the space surrounding them. It seemed to warm up, and Regina felt her stomach roll. 

“Princess.” Regina stepped in front of Emma, cutting off her view of Isla. She reached out and cupped Emma’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She groaned when Emma attempted to deepen the kiss. Regina couldn’t help but be amused by the blonde’s display. It would appear that the Princess was jealous. Regina smiled against Emma’s lips before trailing kisses up to Emma’s ear. 

“She is angry with me for sending the Huntsman away. I will speak with her and then I will join you.” Regina kissed the space below Emma’s ear and smirked at the sound that the Princess made. She knew she shouldn't be indulging in the Princess as much as she has been, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. There was no reason to hide anything anymore. 

“The Huntsman?” Emma pulled back, locking eyes with Regina as if she were searching for something. Regina allowed it, never blinking or looking away. After a moment Emma nodded and stepped around Regina, allowing her fingers to slip from between her own. She entered the sorceress’ bed chambers and closed the door behind her. 

Regina watched her go, a small smile on her lips. The sound of a throat clearing pulled her from the moment, and she looked up to see gray eyes glaring at her. 

“Is it nice, knowing you will share your bed with your lover tonight? It’s a sensation I do not have.” 

Regina arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She knew that Isla was not pleased with her sending the Huntsman out though he’d just returned. 

“He hadn’t been back for a full day before he was gone again.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “He is my Huntsman.”

“He is my Graham! Mine! And he needs rest; he succumbed to sleep so quickly once he finally retired for the night and he slept well into the morning which is completely unlike him. He is more than just your property.” Isla spit, her anger palatable. 

“I am quite fond of you Isla, and because I am, you still have your tongue. As I said, he is my Huntsman, and as so, he does my bidding. You may lay claim to his body and heart, but his loyalty will always lie with me.” Regina grabbed Isla’s chin and brought the young woman’s face mere inches from her own. 

“You would be wise to remember your place.” She slid her lips over to Isla’s ear and lowered her voice. “Next time, do wait until we are alone to speak to me in such a way. I do not like treating you like a commoner.”

Isla nodded, she knew that Regina had a reputation to uphold and she was aware that her behavior was out of line. She chanced a glance over at Anya and Clive, positioned at Regina’s door. They weren’t looking, but she could tell they were listening. 

“You have to do it,” Isla whispered, and Regina sighed. She didn’t want to have to hurt Isla. The two women had been through a lot. She pulled back and looked into Isla’s eyes. She was looking past her at the guards, and Regina understood. She could not play favorites. Though her men were loyal, she’d had instances of resistance. She could not appear soft. 

“Forgive me.” Regina mouthed, and Isla nodded. She closed her eyes and when they opened there was fire behind the greenish gray.

“Bitch!” There was such venom behind the word that Regina got caught off guard. Then she felt the anger rise in her and let go of Isla’s face only to hoist her in the air with magic. She mimicked the choking motion and heard a gasp from behind her. She ignored it and started up at Isla. The fire had vanished, but there was no fear. They’d played this game before. 

“I could kill you.” Regina closed her hands, constricting Isla’s airway just enough to make the show believable. “But, you’re my Huntsman's whore, and though he’d forgive me, he wouldn’t be happy to return home and find you dead.” She released her magical hold, and Isla fell to the hard ground, though Regina had ensured she didn't harm the girl. She leaned down and whispered to Isla once more. 

“Do try and keep your temper next time, I grow tired of this game.” She looked at the younger woman and saw a wry smirk. She arched her eyebrow before barking, “Get out of my sight.”

Isla played her role and scurried away. Regina couldn’t help the small smile on her face. Isla had always been good to her. She owed the young woman a lot. Regina composed herself and turned to her guards. 

“We are not to be disturbed. If my father is in need of me, tell him I have retired for the evening.” 

“And if the Huntsman returns?” 

Regina looked at Anya and exhaled noisily. She was quite fond of the young woman. She’d run away from home and sought asylum with the Evil Queen. A bold choice, but there was a fire in her that Regina liked. So she let the small brunette stay and earn her keep. She trained with the men and fought for their respect. She was young, younger than most of Regina’s knights. She reined in her annoyance and narrowed her gaze.

“We. Are Not. To Be. Disturbed. The Huntsman has only recently taken his leave. He should not return, and if by way of the gods he does, let him rest, and we will convene in the light of day.”

“Yes, Majesty.” Clive and Anya said in unison. Regina nodded and stepped inside her bed chambers. Her eyes swept across the room but the Princess was nowhere to be found. She closed the door and walked deeper into the room when she noticed the balcony doors were open. Emma stood looking out over Regina’s kingdom. 

Regina watched as tears streamed silently down Emma’s cheeks, and she wanted nothing more to destroy Snow White for causing this pain. The pain a parent caused was hard to accept. It is their job to love and protect you, and when they hurt and betray you, it is hard to come back from it. Regina knew that firsthand.

She slowly approached but didn’t speak. Comfort wasn’t something she did well, but she knew what she needed when she felt out of sorts, and having someone near always helped. The presence of her father, or Illythia, or Isla always helped to ease the pain. So she stepped onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. She didn’t make a move to touch the blonde, but she wanted to. She could feel the sorrow wafting off of Emma. 

“I’m jealous of your view.” Emma murmured, her eyes never leaving the expanse of land. Her tears continued to flow, and she allowed it. 

“It’s a view fit for a queen,” Regina responded just as softly before turning to face the younger woman, taking in the view of her profile. Her cheekbones were flushed, lip caught between her teeth. She looked small at that moment, and it pained Regina. Though uncertain, she reached out and gently wiped a lone tear from Emma’s cheek. A small intake of breath was the only response she got.

“Out with it, Princess.” There was no malice in her words and Emma knew it.

A small smile broke across Emma’s face, and she turned slightly to eye Regina. Though she didn’t immediately speak, there were so many things that she wanted to say, and Regina could tell. Emma paused for a moment as if to collect herself and then exhaled. 

“Sooner or later, we will leave this place, and I don’t think I have the strength.” Stormy emerald eyes shone with unshed tears, and Regina could tell that Emma did not allow for such a level of vulnerability often.

“I will be expected to marry soon, and the thought of such a union to someone’s son pains me.” Emma turned from Regina and looked out across Regina’s vast kingdom.

“The thought of that union to anyone…” Emma didn’t continue, but Regina knew that "other than you" was sure to follow. She sighed and turned to look out at her kingdom.

“You are a Princess. Marriage comes with the territory. It’s mandatory.” Regina felt nauseous, and it wasn’t because of Emma’s magic.

“The thought of marriage itself is not the thing to which I am opposed. I do not wish to be a tool, a pawn used to unite kingdoms or strengthen our army. I do not want to be sold off to the highest bidder. I want more than that.” Emma sighed and leaned against the railing, her eyes filling up with tears once more. 

“I understand. I was merely a pawn. My mother did not love my father, and you already know she had high hopes for me marrying royalty. She ingrained it in me, and my name even has to do with status. I was doomed to never have a chance at a real life, with love, family, and happiness. I was supposed to aspire to power.”

“I want those things. Regina, I want to love, and I want a family. I want to be happy, but it's a dream. My father has been stalling my potential suitors for years. There is word that the Silver Kingdom has a prince who wants to court me and Midas has asked for a union many times.”

“The boy is a bastard. Surely Snow has higher standards for you. You are worth more than a Lady in Waiting’s son. A half blood prince, what a travesty.”  
Emma chuckled, “And the prince of the Silver Kingdom?” 

“Promiscuous. The Silver Prince is fond of harlots and tavern whores. Though I would not be surprised if Snow allowed courtship, they are my enemy.”  
Emma looked at Regina and willed the woman to look at her. “Regina…”

“Yes, Princess?” Regina looked up and caught green eyes watching her, “I do believe my mother will invite every eligible prince to the ball for the signing of the treaty. I know what is expected of me. I will meet them all, and I will have to pick one to become my husband. One who will eventually want me to bear his seed and birth his child. ”   
Regina’s nostrils flared, and she stepped closer to Emma, invading the blonde’s personal space. She closed the space between them, capturing Emma’s lip in a bruising kiss. It was rough and possessive. Regina gripped Emma’s hips and pulled them flush against her own. Her grip was tight and her lips her insistent. She pushed her tongue through thin lips and claimed what wasn’t hers to claim, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. One of her hands snaked upward, finding purchase in blonde hair. Blonde hair ran between her fingers, and she fisted it, gently pulling Emma’s mouth from her own.

“I would sooner burn the White Kingdom to the ground before I allow you to share a marital bed with another.” Though spoken softly her words held nothing but the truth. She searched Emma’s eyes for a response. She hadn’t meant to voice such a declaration, but she knew it was no idle threat. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Emma’s, content with the silence. A gentle finger to her chin made her open her eyes. 

Emma placed her lips gently against Regina. She didn’t allow the moment to go further than that. A gentle press of lips that said so much, when she pulled away, she looked Regina in the eyes.

“And I would stand beside you and watch it burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser  
> "I can't see anything, but I hear things, and it's cold. It's always so cold. I can only listen to the timbre of a voice, but one thing that has always stuck out is this laugh. Or rather a giggle. It's haunting." Emma spoke softly, tears staining her cheeks. 
> 
> Regina stiffened as so many thoughts raced through her mind. She should tell her. The blonde would hate her when she found out that she knew and refused to tell her. Her father would be so disappointed, but as Emma lay in her arms, trembling and looking up at her with haunted eyes, she couldn't bear to keep the secret from her. 
> 
> "Princess...what you're having isn't merely a nightmare, but I cannot tell you more." Regina sighed, and Emma pulled away from her and looked up at her pain clear.
> 
> "Why can't you tell me? What did you do?" Emma's eyes turned hard, and she sat up straight and glared openly at Regina. Regina stood up from the bed and looked down at Emma, betrayal and hurt evident in her eyes. 
> 
> "Ah, you believe me the culprit? After all you've learned? Doesn't surprise me, you are a Charming." Her words were but a whisper, and as the last word slipped from lips, Regina's magic clouded around her, and once it dissipated, she was gone. Emma reached out as the last wisps cleared and gasped as a sharp pain shot through her chest. An animalistic screamed ripped through her.


	23. A Giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! Eileen, my love, I could never forget you guys! With Irma looming in the not so far distance I wanted to take the time to edit and post this chapter. I know you guys want more and I'm sorry for the delay. Life lovelies...life is quite a doozy. I was on a business trip for 3 weeks and worked my ass off, now Irma is here, ugh! 
> 
> ladybugsmomma, I have not forgotten you, I am working on the one-shot I promised.  
> Also, my SQ Musical Soundtrack story is accepting songs and prompts. Keep me busy guys, I write to keep myself sharp, but I post and update for you! 
> 
> But alas, here is more of our beloved PITR.

“Can I sleep here?” Emma asked, their foreheads still touching. The weight of Emma’s declaration hung heavy in the air. She knew that the White Kingdom was her home, but what she felt happening with Regina made her home look like a dungeon. The thought of their forced separation caused nausea to roll deep in her belly. 

“Only if you can control the plethora of emotions wafting off of you.” Regina pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth and grabbed her hand. Pulling her gently she led them back into the room. Regina allowed her fingers to slip from Emma’s as she moved toward the dressing screen. She slowly unraveled her braid and let her mind drift back to the balcony. 

_“And I will stand beside you and watch it burn.”_

She hadn’t expected a response, and the one she received stole her breath. She knew what was happening and that she had no control over it but the emotions that swelled in her were stifling. She slipped out of the simple dress she wore, enjoying the feel of the fabric against her skin. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t changed physically, but she looked different. Her eyes were brighter; she hadn’t seen that look in her eyes in years. It was startling; hope. 

She pulled on her night shift and stepped from behind the dressing screen and noticed Emma, lounging on the chaise. Regina walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently and leading her to the bed. She unlaced Emma’s tunic and reached down and unbutton the trousers the younger woman wore. 

“That chaise can’t be too comfortable dear.” 

Emma held Regina’s eye as she stepped out of the tan trousers. 

“It’s more comfortable than many places I’ve slept.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow and waited for the blonde to continue, when she did not Regina asked, “Do you mean when you rode with your father?”

Emma nodded and walked around the bed. She pulled the sheet back and crawled onto the bed and looked up at Regina expectantly. The brunette smiled down and lowered herself gracefully onto the bed. 

“Yes. Though I didn’t fight for long. It was about three years I believe. You would know better than I.” Emma leaned over and positioned her head on Regina’s chest.

“Yes, I guess I would dear,” Regina whispered, her thoughts far away, thoughts of war and bloodshed. Soldiers she’d lost, villages burned, all for her vengeance, while the daughter of her enemy lay in her bed. She looked down at the Princess.

“Did you mean it?” Her question hung heavy in the room, and she waited with baited breaths for the blonde to respond. She hoped that Emma wouldn’t make her specify, that the Princess would somehow know what she needed to know; that the Princess’ words were not merely that; words. 

“On the balcony?” Emma looked up and held Regina’s eye, “I have never spoken truer words.” 

Regina leaned down and captured pale lips possessively. This kiss was different than the ones they'd previously shared. Regina had never taken control in such away. The Queen could feel the Princess' inexperience as Emma tried to keep up with her movements, but she didn’t mind. Something was appealing about knowing that the Princess was untouched. That she would someday be the one to deflower the beautiful young woman. To watch Emma experience her first taste of womanly pleasure caused Regina to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled as the blonde followed her lead. Mimicking the Queens’ movements until a deep groan rumbled in Regina’s throat. She pulled away and growled deeply. Her eyes hooded and her lips kiss swollen. 

“Why did you stop?” Emma asked as she reached up for Regina. The Queen chuckled, and Emma felt her stomach warm at the look on the woman’s face.

“Now is not the time Princess.” Her voice was husky, and there was an insistent throbbing between her legs that begged her to take what the Princess was willingly attempting to give.

Emma looked up at Regina but didn’t press the issue. She’d listened when Regina told the story of her past. If The brunette did not want to pursue anything further Emma would respect that. Though to be honest, the blonde didn’t know how far she was willing to go. Emma knew about the pleasures of another. Often time the soldiers would partake in one another, but she didn’t know what to do. 

“Calm yourself, Princess.” 

Regina’s voice pulled Emma out of her reverie, and she blushed, remembering how Regina could feel when she was allowing her emotions to rally. 

“You should sleep.” 

“I’m not ready too.” 

“Why not?” Regina asked, she placed her hand on the back of the blonde’s head and began running her fingers through golden tresses. 

“Most nights I don’t sleep well as of late. I keep having the same nightmare.” 

Regina continued to caress and tease Emma’s hair, but she could feel her stomach flip and not due to what the two had previously been up to. She’d witness the blonde in a fitful sleep once before, and she feared she knew what plagued the young woman’s subconscious.

"I can't see anything, but I hear things, and it's cold. It's always so cold. I can’t move either. It’s as if I’m restrained somehow. I can only listen to the timbre of a voice, but one thing that has always stuck out is this laugh. Or rather a giggle. It's haunting." Emma spoke softly, tears staining her cheeks.

Regina stiffened as so many thoughts raced through her mind. She should tell her. The blonde would hate her when she found out that she knew and refused to tell her. She knew she should not, but as Emma lay in her arms, trembling and looking up at her with haunted eyes, she couldn't bear to keep the secret from her.

"Princess...what you're having isn't merely a nightmare, but I cannot tell you more." Regina sighed, and Emma pulled away from her and looked up, her pain clear.

"Why can't you tell me? What did you do?" Emma's eyes turned hard, and she sat up straight and glared openly at Regina. Regina stood up from the bed and looked down at Emma, betrayal and hurt evident in her eyes.

"Ah, you believe me the culprit? After all you've learned? Doesn't surprise me, you are a Charming." Her words were but a whisper, and as the last word slipped from lips, Regina's magic clouded around her, and once it dissipated, she was gone. Emma reached out as the last wisps cleared and gasped as a sharp pain shot through her chest. An animalistic screamed ripped through her.

“Regina!” Emma cried needing the pain to stop. She couldn’t breathe, and the room was beginning to blur around the edges. She fought the darkness, not willing to fall victim to it again. She curled into a ball and let another pained scream loose. It felt like her heart was being squeezed. Her breathing became shallow, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Mirror!” She yelled as she fell from the bed, she crawled over to the dressing screen, sweat beading on her forehead. Her skin flushed and she could hardly move, but she didn’t stop.

“Princess, what is-”

“Regina...show me...Regina.” 

Sydney looked as if he would defy her but the set of her jaw, even in pain caused him not to test her. His faced swirled and Emma could soon see Regina lying on the floor of the purple room, her hand clutching her chest. 

“Regina…” She whispered, and a tear slid down her cheek. She reached for the mirror as Regina seemed to go limp. 

“Regina!” Emma’s hands glowed a bright white and then she felt herself moving. She felt everything and nothing all at once and then she was lying beside Regina on the floor.

 

The room spun and Regina felt her stomach roll. The pain in her chest was bordering on unbearable. It was like a hand was wrapped around her chest and squeezed. Not to kill her but to warn her. 

_“You must never tell a Charming what you know dearie.”_

His voice echoed in her ears and the pain flared again. She groaned and balled her fist trying to fight the scream that was clawing at her throat. 

_“If you let slip what you know, I will know, and you will pay.”_

“Regina…”

“Princess?” Regina whimpered not believing that the woman was there, she figured the pain was causing her to hallucinate. Her mind was indeed playing tricks on her. She was sure she’d seen him, the man or rather monster responsible for her pain, when she appeared in the room. Cross-legged sitting on the bed, shaking his head at her. The groan from behind her pulled her attention. She reached out for Emma and felt that she was in fact there. Her mind struggled with how it was possible, but she couldn’t find an answer. Rolling over as best she could, she faced the blonde who was not fairing much better than she. 

“Regina”

Her breathing was labored, and when Regina reached for her, she could feel the heat emanating off of Emma’s skin. The Princess’ skin was blotchy, red patches splattered over her face and neck. Her lips were dry and had begun to crack. Her pupils dilated. 

“You...You’re….fe...feverish.” Regina struggled to breathe and she felt another sharp pain. It was not as intense as before and she knew the warning was soon coming to an end. Looking over at Emma, she felt pain for a different reason. The younger woman was writhing, clearly unaccustomed to pain caused by magic. Her face contorted and she trembled. She hadn’t expected a reprimand quite so intensely; she hadn’t truly broken the deal she’d made and yet she’d known in the back of her mind that she would suffer. What she hadn’t accounted for was Emma suffering as well. 

She reached out for the blonde’s wrist and placed the blonde’s palm over her heart. With a shaking hand, she covered the space above Emma’s heart. She stilled herself and muttered an incantation. The room seemed to heat up and the pain in her chest lessened in increments. She watched as Emma’s breathing began to regulate and she lulled the young woman to sleep with her magic. Regina could still feel the constriction in her chest, but it was no longer stifling. She reached down and hoisted the younger woman into her arms and carried her to the bed. She gently laid her down, moving wisps of hair from her face. 

“Quite a sight, dearie.” 

Regina’s head snapped up and there he stood, at the foot of the bed, leaning against the post. Regina looked from him to the sleeping blonde and back.

“She can’t hear me, dearie.”

“Get. Out.” The reformed queen was gone, and the Evil Queen stood in her wake. She looked murderous; her eyes dark, her back ramrod straight, her face twisted in anger. Anyone sane would have fled, fearing for their life, yet Rumpelstiltskin stood watching her. Mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Oooohhh, there she is. I must say I have missed her.” He giggled and stood up straight, watching the seething queen. He was saddened to learn that she’d taken the turn. She was his best creation. He would even venture to say she’d made him proud; all those years of murder, blood, and war, but something changed in her after he gifted her the Dark Curse. He’d thought her need for vengeance was all-consuming. He’d been wrong; there was a small sliver of light that he hadn’t managed to snuff out. 

“I must say, this is one way to get your revenge. Having the young Charming fall in love with you. Not quite so reformed I see. But no matter, I care not for who you take to bed, I am only here to remind you.” 

He flicked his wrist, and a scroll appeared. “We made a deal dearie. You nearly broke that deal. Consider today a warning and keep in mind, your decisions no longer affect just you.” He laughed maniacally and allowed his magic to swirl slowly starting at his feet and engulfing him. Leaving a heaviness in the room.


	24. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there's more! FLASHBACK CHAPTER!!!

_“Hello, Dearie.”_

_Regina looked up from her war notes and glared openly at the man who dared to show his face. She hadn’t seen him since she’d freed him from his prison. It’d been years and a war since then. The midst of war actually and she was fairing well, but the word was there was to be a shift soon. The handmaid that slipped information to Regina recently sent word that Snow White had recently called upon Rumple and a deal was struck. They’d always stayed out of each other’s way, never stacking the deck for anyone other than each other. Though she’d never admit it, she was a bit hurt by his sudden allegiance._

_“Not happy to see me?” He giggled and walked towards her, his gait was peppy and his smile jubilant, though his eyes held mischief. He knew she’d gotten word of his deal and if he were honest, he didn’t care. He liked her angry, fire in her veins. Maybe he’d poke the bear and provoke her. It’d been quite some time since they'd last locked horns. He smirked at the thought, Regina was a worthy adversary. He’d taught her well._

_“I would have come sooner, but I had much to do after you freed me from that ghastly place. Deals to make, lives to take.”_

_“What do you want imp?” She barked, her hands shaking. She was itching to launch a fireball at him, and by the look on his face, he knew it. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of losing control._

_“I came to see you. Check in see how you are. You are a sight.” He walked around the table and stood behind her, causing her to stand at her true height._

_“I asked a question.”_

_Rumple sighed and stepped away. Clearly, the queen was not in the mood to play. Pity. He’d hope for a much better reunion. Well, he could surely go to wonderland, there was a Mills there that was always willing to indulge him, and he would receive far more than battle scars. He made a mental note to go to Wonderland at his earliest convenience._

_“I want to give you a gift dearie.”_

_Regina turned to face him, her face hard and the vein in her forehead making its first appearance, “I want nothing from you.”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, untrusting. The last gift he’d bestowed upon her nearly cost her her father and possibly her sanity. She wasn’t in the business of taking anything for free from him. When it came to Rumpelstiltskin, there was always a price. She wasn’t in the mood to be toyed with._

_“You’ll want this. You see, as I’m sure you know, young Snow White came to me in search of a deal. She’s tired of the war, and she knows she cannot best you.” He flicked his wrist and a scroll appeared. He handed it to Regina. She took the scroll, and read over it hungrily._

_“Does she realize what she has signed?”_

_“None the wiser dear. Poor Snow was insistent that they not remember a thing, but where’s the fun in that?” He giggled and flicked his wrist once more, the scroll disappearing from Regina's hands._

_Snow White had essentially traded her daughter’s life, be it not fully, for a win in the war. Her daughter spent the first years of her life away from home, and now the perfect queen was willing to send her away again._

_“It says you will help her win the war….”_

_He giggled, “That is where you come in dear.”_

_“You want me to lose the war during this ‘Lost Decade’?”_

_“More like eight years.”_

_“Semantics,” Regina growled, her tolerance for such drivel waning. She’d read the deal, and it was clear that Snow had no idea what she’d agreed to. Rumple promised to keep the Princess safe during the ‘Lost Decade’ and ensure that once the time had passed, the war would be over and the White Kingdom would be victorious. In return, he keeps the Princess in his possession and siphons her essence. It also stated that Snow White and her Charming husband were to live with their decision in agony for the entirety of the deal and the knowledge of the Lost Decade was to be wiped away only after the time had passed. It was a powerful deal, a curse. No one would remember what transpired during the lost time._

_“Don’t you want to know why I’m here?”_

_Regina arched her eyebrow and waited for the imp to continue. He needed her to play a role in this deal of his and she was interested to see what it was she would receive in return for her compliance. There were many things she desired and his ability to give her any of the things on her list were all in the realm of his power._

_“Go on.”_

_“I offer you...Snow White’s pain.” He waved his hand in the direction of her mirror, the image swirled, and Snow White appeared. The brunette lay curled in a ball in her bed chambers, her face twisted in agony as she held on to her daughter’s baby blanket._

_Regina walked over to the mirror and stroked the image, a dark smile on her face. She turned to Rumple and then looked back at the mirror. She’d been blocked from seeing within the White Kingdom for many years._

_“She will come to you, begging you to kill her. It’ll be around year four. She’ll offer a surrender during the sixth year. Do as you wish, it matters not. The deal is inked, whether you slay her or watch her suffer for the years to come, it matters not. Once the deal is up, both Kingdoms will believe that the war is ending and that you are not the victor. It is written that it will be known that the Evil Queen is still to be feared and that she was not defeated easily or without aid. But dearie you will lose, I merely offer a consolation prize.”_

_Regina pursed her lips and thought hard on the matter, she would not have her name slandered across the realm, but it would appear that she hadn’t a choice. The deal was struck, now she could either enjoy what she’d been offered or not._

_“Is there a catch?”_

_“You must never speak of what you know to a Charming dearie. If you let slip what you know, I will know and you will pay.”_

_“Deal.” Regina shrugged and looked over at the mirror again. She would never grow tired of the sight of Snow in pain._

_“I expected a fight; I thought you’d want to torment poor Snow in her time of despair.”_

_“Oh I do and I shall. See my dear Rumple, Snow White...is not a Charming.” Rumple cut his eyes at Regina, his nostrils flared, and he looked as if he would commit a murder._

_“Semantics….now I do believe that concludes this meeting.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do not make this hard for me Princess,” Regina growled once they parted, her breathing shallow and her eyes dark. 
> 
> “You were gone when I awoke this morning and you leave me now, I only wish to spend time with you. I fear we don’t have much.”
> 
> Regina’s eyes soften and she gently caresses Emma’s cheek, “Time you shall have. I only need the time it will take you to get clean. Once the task is done, meet me in the Purple Room.”


	25. Time You Shall Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi...so...less than a month but longer than I wanted to go without updating. This Master's Program is killing me, my research paper will be the death of me. But...I am here and this is more...so enjoy and gimme your thoughts. 
> 
> ~Jem

“Again!” she grunted as she sparred with the brute. His sword came down with maddening force. She deflected easily and countered. The sun beat down heavy from above. It was midday, and the training yard was full of guards and soldiers. Emma’d picked the biggest one she could find with which to pair. Five moons had come and gone since she’d spoken to her parents and though she appreciated the space, she was wound tight and needed a good workout. However, that wasn’t the only thing that had her out of sorts. 

It was also five moons since she’d awoken in the Purple Room with memories of excruciating pain and fear for the one she loved. They’d spoken very little about it, mostly because Emma was sure what had happened was somehow her fault, and she didn’t want to anger the Queen by questioning her about it. She could tell when the topic did surface that Regina was not open to speaking about it. Regina would become both distant and irritable or would be wildly distracting, and Emma would find herself in quite the position and entirely derailed. She’d hoped for answers on how she ended up in the Purple Room, but Regina would always deflect, and Emma grew tired of the game. She’d find out, of that she was sure. 

A grunt from the brute returned her to the present. She quickly stepped to her left when the brute’s sword came down, saving her arm from being severed. She rolled and blocked his next attempt before she swept the brute’s feet from under him. He fell hard, his armor clanging loudly as she held the sword to his neck.

“Most impressive, Princess.”

Emma smiled and removed the blade from his neck. She helped the brute to his feet before turning towards the sound of Regina’s voice. Looking up, Emma caught the Queen’s eye from the veranda. She’d felt her watching during the fight and wondered how long it would be before the Queen made her presence known.

“Come.” 

Her tone was light, but the word was firm and left little to be questioned or discussed. Emma watched her disappear behind the drapes and couldn’t help but feel warmth deep in her belly. She clasped arms with the brute she’d sparred and moved toward the castle. 

“I think five days is time enough, Charming. I didn’t even agree to this. You forced me to avoid my daughter!” Emma froze at the sound of her mother’s voice. A tsunami of emotions whirled inside her. 

“She has been under Regina’s thumb since we arrived and I will not have that witch corrupting my daughter.”

“Do you mind my corruption dear?” The warm sound of Regina’s voice in her ear relaxed her immediately, and she turned to see the woman standing before her, a coy smirk on her painted lips. Emma blushed and bit her lip bashfully. 

Regina was absent from her chambers when Emma woke and though she was a bit perturbed she didn’t complain. She’d woken previous mornings to the Queen at the desk or out on the balcony. It seemed Regina rose with the sun. Though Emma would love to awaken with the woman’s arms around her, she knew that Regina was the Queen and there was much to be done. 

Emma smiled and took in the sight of her Majesty. Her ensemble was a blue dress, with jeweled bodice, and Emma couldn’t help but eye the supple cleavage that was displayed. Emma had seen swatches of olive-toned skin but was never permitted to do more than admire. Regina had yet to allow more to transpire between the two. Emma appreciated Regina for not pressuring her, but she wanted to experience the dark and beautiful woman. There was always tension buzzing between them, Regina’s touch causing a deep-seated need that had yet to be sated. Seeing Regina in such a flattering gown was making the need ever more present. 

A gentle finger to her chin caused Emma’s blush to deepen as Regina’s eyes bore into her own. A smirk was firmly in place causing the flush on Emma’s cheek to flow to her throat and chest.

“I see you approve.”

Emma’s eyes dipped once more as she took in the complete ensemble before returning her eyes to Regina’s. The woman’s curves fit perfectly in the dress, making for a tantalizing silhouette. Everything about the get up worked well, and Emma couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the woman was standing before her. 

“Stunning,” she breathed, and Regina smiled cattily, enjoying the way Emma’s eyes swept over her body. She’d been gazed at in lust many times, too many times to recall, in fact, but none had ever caused the warmth and moisture that the Princess managed to. The feeling was intoxicating and Regina couldn’t wait to have more of Emma. She had shown great restraint with the blonde. Their nights were full of exploratory kisses and tame touches. She longed for more, to claim the lionhearted woman as hers. She worried what it would do to her, how it would affect her once Emma was no longer with her. If she was honest with herself, that was why she had yet to lie with the beautiful soul standing before her. She was terrified. Her thoughts were sobered by more whispered words from Snow. 

“Do you wish to speak with her?” Regina motioned toward the corridor from whence Snow and Charming’s voices drifted. Emma didn’t respond, but Regina knew the answer; she could tell by the set of her jaw and the stifling air around them caused by Emma’s magic. She grabbed Emma’s hand, and purple smoke engulfed them. The last few wisps disappeared as Snow and Charming turned the corner.

The pair appeared in the baths. Emma looked around, her confusion evident, and Regina chuckled.

“I assumed this was where you would soon head. Genieva will draw you a bath. I will find you once you are finished.”

“You don’t want to stay?” Emma asked as she watched Genieva began to fill the bath with warmed water. Though the bucket was nearly the size of the slight woman, she didn’t waver in her duty, not spilling a single drop of water on her journey from fire to bath. Emma saw the way Regina watched the woman and wondered what it meant, but she didn’t dwell on it. There was something in her eyes, much like how she looked at Isla. There was a history there, one that Emma wanted to know about. She was beginning to realize she wanted to know everything there was to know about Regina. 

“Though tempting, there is a matter I must attend to, but be assured once you finish here, we shall spend the day together.” Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space and wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde’s waist. 

“I look forward to it,” Emma whispered and leaned forward to capture Regina’s mouth with her own. The boundaries for their relationship hadn’t been laid out, and Emma honestly didn’t know if Regina would approve of such a display of affection. Their intimacy was done mostly behind closed doors or along empty corridors, but never in the presence of others. 

She sighed when Regina’s mouth relaxed and allowed the blonde to explore. A soft whimper escaped Emma when Regina pulled her closer. Their bodies pressed fully against one another. The softness of Regina’s dress could be felt through the thin tunic Emma wore. Their bodies fit together, and Emma melted into Regina.

“Do not make this hard for me, Princess,” Regina growled once they parted, her breathing shallow and her eyes dark. It was a moot point; it was near painful to leave her. She wanted to soak up all that Emma was because soon, she would no longer walk the halls of Regina’s home. The thought caused her darkened heart to ache. 

“You were gone when I awoke this morning, and you leave me now, I only wish to spend time with you. I fear we don’t have much left.” Emma didn’t care that she sounded needy or weak. She was both, she needed Regina, and she was beginning not to fear it. Accepting that she would always have such feelings for Regina wasn’t an easy task, but she was on the road to acceptance. 

Regina’s eyes softened, and she gently caressed Emma’s cheek. “Time you shall have. I only need the time it will take you to get clean. Once you're done, meet me in the Purple Room.”

She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips and chuckled when Emma attempted to deepen the kiss. “Purple Room. I’ll see you soon.” 

And with that, Regina’s purple smoke engulfed her, leaving behind purple wisps and her scent.

Emma sighed and turned to Genieva who motioned toward the bath. Emma stripped quickly then lowered herself slowly into the water and released her breath as the tension slowly began to ease from her muscles. 

On the other side of the palace, Regina’s smoke cleared, and she faced five men hanging from the dungeon wall. A sneer firmly in place she walked over to Robin Hood, reaching with inhumane speed, she wrenched his heart from his chest. He gasped, and the men around him fought fruitlessly against their restraints.

“Huntsman.” He emerged from the shadows and stood behind her and to her right. She looked up at Robin, whose bruises had yet to heal. The sight of him caused the Evil Queen inside her to scratch at the surface, begging for just a minute alone with him. She swallowed the need to fillet the bastard. 

“There is something I think should be disclosed to you about your stay in my dungeon,” she started as she paced in front of the five men. She let the essence of the Evil Queen pour out of her, but kept the murderous tendencies locked away. 

“This dungeon is only a holding cell for executions. That is until you arrived. See, the Huntsman and myself feel that death is too good for the likes of you. You ambushed my guest. Though I hold no love for Charming, you nearly killed the Princess. Now she, I find myself quite enthralled with. Her life matters to me and the five of you put such a precious life in danger. That is something I do not take lightly.”

She tightened her grip on Robin’s heart, and they groaned in pain, the men along the wall yelled and angrily fought their restraints. The sight was comical, and she let a dark smile cover her face. 

“Release us, witch!” the man hanging next to Robin exclaimed. He pulled angrily against the chains causing damage to himself because the chains would not break, they were enchanted. His efforts were useless. 

Her smile widened, showing her teeth though there was no warmth to it. It was menacing. She turned slightly to catch the eye of the Huntsman, Regina raised an eyebrow and inclined her head, and he smiled down at her. She stepped aside and watched as he stepped in front of the man,

“And you are?” He glared up at the man, and his fists balled tightly at his sides. His jaw flexed, and his back was ramrod straight. Regina watched with a gleam in her eyes. She’d molded him to the specimen that stood before her. Gone was a timid boy raised by wolves and now stood a Huntsman. Ruthless. Loyal. Fearless. 

“I too, am curious,” Regina called from behind the Huntsman, though her question was also ignored as she expected. 

“Hmmm….shame.” She squeezed the heart in her hand and smirked at the agony that was clear on Robin’s face.

“John! My name is John.” He yelled and sighed once Regina stopped squeezing. The Huntsman looked back at her, and she nodded. He reared back and his fist connected with John’s face with a sickening crunch. The man’s head smacked loudly against the stone wall of the dungeon, and his body went limp.

Regina asked, “Does he draw breath?” She sounded anything but concerned. If she were honest, the merry men weren’t truly her concern. She would most likely let them rot; they were but pawns. 

“He does.”

“Very well.” She moved to stand before Robin and forced her hand into his chest, causing him to inhale deeply. She smiled, though it held no warmth, “While I enjoy this as much as you, I must confess I have far more appealing matters to attend to.” She touched the Huntsman’s arm lightly,

“Do what you will, but be sure they breathe.”

“I wish my arrow had pierced her heart.” Robin spat. Even in his weakened state, there was venom in his words. She felt the Huntsman tense under her hand, but she gripped him firmly. Turning her attention to Robin, her smile was sinister.

“As I wish you could’ve watched your wife take her last breath. Though she thought she was fearless, she begged for her life. I truly wished you could have seen the pain etched across her face as I squeezed her heart until the dust slid between my fingers. It was quite the spectacle.” And with that, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The final remnants of her magic had yet to dissipate before the Huntsman was burying his fist into the gut of Robin Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser
> 
> Emma grinned and allowed Regina to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She exhaled and leaned her forehead against Regina’s, “Will you come to see me? Even if it’s only in the dead of night, for a breath’s time.”
> 
> “I’m sure your Charming parents will employee measures to keep me far from you.” It was whispered against pink lips and Emma groaned. 
> 
> “Teach me how to come to you.” Emma toyed with loose waves that hung in Regina’s face.
> 
> “That takes practice and time.” 
> 
> “Teach me,” Emma whispered. Her tone was full of emotion. __


	26. Fortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!!!! Oh, how I've missed you! November was NANOWRIMO and I took on another project. I made some headway so it'll be coming soon. December was nightmarish and busy, but it's a new year and I'm super excited for what's to come. Aren't you?

Emma sat on the chaise reading through passages on Transference when the door opened and in walked Regina, a box in hand. She smiled at the Princess and pushed the door closed behind her. 

“Doing some light reading, Princess?” Regina smiled. She stood there for a moment, just taking in the sight of her. 

“Yes, her majesty did tell me to read about Transference,” Emma smirked and looked up from the book. She sighed, enjoying the sight of Regina. It hadn’t been long since she’d seen her but every moment was precious. Their time together was swiftly coming to an end. 

“Ah. And what were your findings?” Regina arched an eyebrow and waited, though she already knew the answer. 

“Transference is an act performed when one offers up him or herself in order to save another. This is an act done out of loyalty or out of love. Transference as an act of loyalty can only be done if there is an established relationship of trust, not limited to intimacy. Transference done as an act of love is the truest act of love and can only be accomplished when kindred souls have united. The bond that blossoms in the wake of Transference cannot be broken.” Emma closed the book and looked up at Regina. They held eye contact for a moment and Emma felt her heart expanding. 

“How does that make you feel, Princess?” 

Emma looked at the book cover, tracing the letters before looking up and meeting chocolate brown eyes with her own. “Fortunate.” 

Regina didn’t speak immediately, she only watched the young woman before her. She was so different than her parents. No way did Regina think the woman who caused so much pain in her life would be able to give her something so pure and beautiful. Regina shook herself, internally. She couldn’t let herself go down that road right now. “I have something for you.”

Regina handed Emma the box she’d been holding. Though she exuded confidence, she was nervous about this gift. She was unaware how the Princess would respond. Emma still wasn’t completely comfortable with her magic just yet, so there was a possibility that the Princess would not be receptive. 

Emma opened the box and in it laid a small mirror. Emma picked it up and placed the box down on the desk. It was silver, with purple accents. The framework was sophisticated yet simple, and Emma fingered it softly. It was cool to the touch as her fingers caressed the purple accents. Emma looked up at Regina, a question in her eyes. 

“This way you can see me whenever you’d like once you make the journey back home. I shall teach you how to use the mirror to summon me.” Regina crossed her hands over her stomach and sighed. 

“There are only two mirrors in the castle and both have been enchanted by the Blue Fairy.” Emma continued to finger the handle of the mirror, her eyes falling back to it. 

“Yes. It’s Snow’s way of keeping me out, but I could not allow you to leave without knowing I would be able to lay eyes on you, even if only for a moment.” Regina reached out and caressed Emma’s cheek, her thumb rubbing a plump bottom lip.

“I will teach you how to glamour it, so it appears as whatever you’d like. Or you could displace it and summon it as you desire. I will teach you both methods. If you would like me to that is.” 

Emma’s eyes shone with tears and she nodded, leaning in and gently placing a kiss on Regina’s lips. It was sweet and soft. Emma sighed and pulled away. Emma carefully picked the mirror and looked into Regina’s eyes. “I want to learn.”

Regina gently took the mirror from between the Princess’ fingers. She waved her hand over the mirror and an image of the stables showed up on the glass. Emma could see Regina’s steed, such a beautiful animal, strong. 

“Magic is about control, but it’s also about emotion.” The image changed to the young stable boy who was cleaning out a stable. 

“His name is Daniel Jr., but we just call him Daniel. His mother, who you’ve met is Genieva. I searched for any of his uncle’s family after I was settled into my grief and after lots of searching, I found Genieva; his sister. Her belly swollen with a son, her husband without proper means to care for both mother and child. So, I gave him a place in my guard. I told her she could live in my home and she agreed. She’d heard much about me from Daniel and she’d heard of his death. She knew I was a woman in pain. She lives here and sometimes it’s hard to look at her because all I see is Daniel, but Daniel would want me to love her, and so I try.”

Emma looked on at the young brunette as he brushed the mare she’d rode. He smiled as he worked. He looked like he loved what he was doing. His eyes shone when he looked at the mare. Emma had a newfound respect for Regina, housing the sister of her lost love. 

“Control: find your magic and channel it. Emotion: feel who it is you want to see and they will appear.” 

Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. She could feel her magic but was struggling to channel it. It was as if it was blocked somehow, there was a wall between what she wanted to do and what she could do. 

“I feel it, but I can’t make it do anything,” Emma grumbled as she opened her eyes. She wanted to be able to do it. She needed to know how to see Regina once she left her, once she was no longer within arms reach. 

“That is where emotions come into play. Don’t think too much, feel it. Think about how important whomever it is you seek. Then will your magic to make it so.” Regina spoke softly, her words encouraging. 

Again, the Princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She waved her hand over the mirror and the image swirled before it cleared and Charming came into view. He sat alone at a table, drinking honeyed wine and eating cheese and bread. 

Regina looked on and smiled at the image, though she couldn’t care less about Charming. She was, however, ecstatic about the Princess’ natural abilities. She pulled the younger woman to her and their lips connected. The kiss was fevered and yet sensual. Regina felt desire burn her insides and she shuddered. 

“Does it work the same way for a glamour? Do I just think it?” Emma was excited, her lips brushing against Regina’s as she spoke. 

Regina nodded and Emma once again waved her hand and the mirror was morphed into a leather tie. There was a small silver tree on the clasp and Regina chuckled. 

“Well done dear.” 

Emma grinned and allowed Regina to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She exhaled and leaned her forehead against Regina’s. “Will you come to see me? Even if it’s only in the dead of night, for a breath’s time?”

“I’m sure your Charming parents will employ measures to keep me far from you.” It was whispered against pink lips and Emma groaned. That was not acceptable, there was no way she would survive if she could not be in Regina’s presence. Even if only briefly. The way she felt about Regina was stifling, but she wouldn’t fight it anymore. 

“Teach me how to come to you.” Emma toyed with loose waves that hung in Regina’s face. Her hair was soft and silky. Emma wrapped it around her finger then let the tresses slip from it. 

“That takes practice and time.” Regina watched Emma, as she continued to play with strands of her hair. They were close, breathing each other’s air, their lips mere centimeters apart. 

“Teach me,” Emma whispered. Her tone was full of emotion. She closed the minute space between their lips for brief contact. “Please. Teach me.”

Regina sighed and kissed Emma, not stopping with gentle pretenses. She slipped her tongue into Emma’s mouth and caressed the pink muscle inside. She wrapped her arms around her slim waist and pulled closer, if that were possible. “That is a long distance to travel, it’s dangerous for a novice practitioner. I can teach you how to detect magical signatures so that I can safely travel to you.” 

“So… you will come? Even if only for a moment?” The words are but a whisper and neither woman comments on the lone tear that slides down Emma’s cheek. 

“I will.” Regina wiped the tear from Emma’s cheek and kissed her gently. Regina held Emma as the younger woman melted into her. She could feel her magic running under the surface, flaring and warring inside her. Regina could feel Emma pushing her magic into her and it fueled their kiss. Emma’s desire and need was tangible. It flowed off of her in waves and Regina received it all. She allowed it to flow into her and warm her from the inside out. It manifested itself in her bones, seeped into her bloodstream, and made a home for itself in her darkened heart. 

Emma pulled away slowly eyes still closed. “You promised me time. Take me somewhere.” 

When Emma opened her eyes, they were in the stables. She smiled and stepped away, heading towards the stallion she’d commandeered as her own. She was already dressed for a ride; she’d been hoping that Regina would want to ride today. There was something so beautiful about Regina on a horse. She was carefree and happy. Emma wanted to see her like that more often. She entered the stable where the white stallion was held. The horse neighed and bumped her shoulder. He made her miss Oliver, her own steed. It saddened her that she’d lost him. 

“Come along Princess, I’m sure you’d like a chance to redeem yourself.” 

Emma turned and her eyes lit up when she saw the challenging look on Regina’s face. She also noticed the change in attire. Regina looked beautiful in everything, but riding gear made her look ravishing. It caused sensations in Emma that were uncommon.

“Calm yourself, Princess,” Regina smirked and reached out her hand, signaling for Emma to relieve some of the tension. If the warmth that flooded Regina was any indicator of what the blonde was thinking, she knew this would be an interesting day indeed. 

“Was that a challenge, Your Majesty?” 

Regina stiffened and warmth slithered down her spine and nestled between her thighs. She could detect the mirth in Emma’s eyes and knew the Princess knew what effect her words had. She took a step closer, effectively encroaching on the Princess’ personal space. She straightened her spine and stood to her full height. Leaning forward, she placed her lips near the shell of Emma’s ear. 

“That all depends if you’re up for it.” Regina allowed her lips to brush the pink ear beneath her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser
> 
> “I am, just allowing my mind to wander is all. Please, eat something, you must be famished.” Regina watched as Emma sat up and reached for the wineskin and the cheese platter. Her eyes tracked the younger woman’s movements as she brought the wineskin to her lips. She watched her throat bob as she swallowed, she watched a pink tongue dart out to catch the drips left behind. She couldn’t believe that she would have to say goodbye to this beautiful woman sitting before her. But she would. She knew it would soon be time. Time for her and the Princess to part ways. She needed to be sure that the young woman was prepared for what would be a difficult separation.


	27. Magical Signatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!!! The sun is shining, birds are singing, I have been freed from the chains of unsatisfied employment. I feel amazing, which means I'm writing more which hopefully means I'll be posting more. I want to make Mondays (It's Monday on the West Coast) the day for updates. That is the goal. The dream if you would. I feel like we're getting close to a stopping point for Peace in the Realm, but don't be alarmed I'm outlining the sequel already. I'm super excited, this will be my first complete SQ story!!!!

“You bested me,” Regina sighed as they lowered themselves onto the quilt. Her heart beat hard against her ribs, and her breathing had yet to regulate from the vigorous ride. She summoned the lunch she’d had prepared for their outing and began to unload it.

“I am many things, Your Majesty…a fool is not among them. I know when the deck is stacked. You pulled back, slightly, towards the end.” The Princess would not accept that victory because it was not earned but given. Much like when her father would allow her to best him, she didn’t accept it. Her pride wouldn’t allow it. 

Regina looked away but did not respond, knowing the Princess was correct in her assertion. She’d allowed her victory. There was such determination in her eyes, it rolled off of her in waves. If Regina were honest, it was distracting and arousing. So many things about the Princess were distracting and arousing. Even in the moment, as she lay back on the quilt, looking at the sky; her blonde hair fanned out, her skin sun-kissed, the leather of her riding pants hugging her in a tantalizing way. The things she could and would one day do to the Charming offspring were uncomfortably arousing.

“Are you well?” Emma’s eyes were closed but she could feel something flowing off of Regina. She didn’t quite know what it was, but she felt it. It swirled in a peculiar manner deep in her belly. It made her dizzy, but not in a way that led to discomfort. 

“I am, just allowing my mind to wander is all. Please, eat something, you must be famished.” Regina watched as Emma sat up and reached for the wineskin and the cheese platter. Her eyes tracked the younger woman’s movements as she brought the wineskin to her lips. She watched her throat bob as she swallowed, she watched a pink tongue dart out to catch the drips left behind. She couldn’t believe that she would have to say goodbye to this beautiful woman sitting before her. But she would. She knew it would soon be time. Time for her and the Princess to part ways. She needed to be sure that the young woman was prepared for what would be a difficult separation.

“Princess?”

“Majesty?”

Regina smirked and looked to see the mischief in emerald eyes. She tsked and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She could feel the nerves through Emma and she imagined that her sudden seriousness was surprising.

“Calm yourself, all is well.” She reached out and intertwined their fingers, giving Emma the option to relieve some of her pent-up nerves. When she felt white magic penetrate her, she inhaled and allowed the purity to caress her gently. It was always so warm and potent. Accessed what felt like all of her. It seemed to stretch once she allowed it in. Looking to brighten the darkest crevices of her soul.  
“Princess, I know the time will soon come for you to leave me. I think it best for you to understand what that means exactly.” Regina reached out for her own wine goblet and took a drink. She could feel emerald eyes watching her. 

“We are bound, as you know… that means that we will be able to sense things about the other. You will be able to feel me, in a way. My abilities are far more advanced than yours, so it will be more potent when I feel you…. I say that to say, there may be discomfort. It won’t be painful, but you’ll feel different. As if you are constantly without something because, in a way, you are. You will be without me. My presence, essences; aura if you will. Now I will do all I can to make this easy for you Princess, but I thought it wise you be made aware.” Regina bit her lip and watched as Emma nibbled the cheese from the platter. Emerald eyes watered and Regina felt her heart clench in her chest.  
“I imagined being apart would not be easy; is there a way to make it better? Aside from our stolen moments in the mirror and your visits? How will we cope in the interim?” Emma began to plate bread and fruit, with small pieces of meat before passing it to Regina. The blonde blushed when Regina smiled brightly at her. 

“We can exchange a gift, a relic, if you will, and enchant it. It would allow for us to carry the other’s essence with us. It is not a perfect fix, but it should make the time apart far more bearable.” Regina leaned over, a grape in hand, and placed it against pale pink lips. Another blush coated Emma’s cheeks and neck as she parted her lips and accepted the fruit. Her lips brushed Regina’s forefinger and both women looked up, catching the other’s eye. It was intense, looking at someone who you are forever connected to, someone who knows you better than anyone else, even though they don’t know it yet. 

Regina leaned in and touched her lips to Emma’s. Just a brush. A breath. She pulled back an inch and rubbed her thumb against Emma’s bottom lip and sighed, her eyes closing. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Emma whispered. She knew that Regina was aware of what she was referring to and she only hoped that this time she would get an answer. She waited as Regina’s hand fell from her mouth, only to caress her cheek. 

“You apparated.” 

Emma gasped lightly and her mind began moving a mile a minute, “Then I can come to you? Whenever I want? If I did it then, I can do it again.”

Regina shook her head, sadness in her eyes, “No dear, the circumstances were severe. I was in pain, which caused you pain and it was instinctual for you to come to me. When you have to will it, when you have to actively use your magic to apparate, the task is different and far more dangerous. I won’t allow you to endanger yourself. I cannot allow it.” 

Regina’s eyes shone and she looked away, unhappy with the way her emotions betrayed her. The thought of something happening to Emma was unfathomable. Preposterous. She’d lost so much in her life, the Princess would not be one of them. 

Emma gently touched Regina’s chin, prompting the queen to look into emerald eyes. There was much hidden in those fawn colored eyes, but Emma could see the fear among all others. She could feel it too. It wafted off Regina like an unpleasant smell. 

“I’m sorry.” Emma moved her hand to caress Regina’s cheek and wiped the lone tear away, “I won’t do it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Emma reached out and wrapped her arms around Regina. She didn’t speak as she held Regina. There was no need for words. Emma knew that though Regina tried to hide her, she felt for her. They had yet to blatantly express what their feelings were but it was no mystery.  
“How can I detect them?” Emma whispered, trying to ease into a safer, less upsetting subject. The idea of Regina upset didn’t appeal to her. It was made worse knowing that it was her own doing that upset the Queen. 

“Pardon? Detect what?” Regina pulled back, looking into Emma’s eyes. She meant a great deal to the reformed Queen. More than was comfortable. More than she was willing to readily admit. It was stifling the way the Princess had taken residence in her heart. 

“Magical signatures. You assumed that my mother will employ them, and I can’t say that I disagree. So...how do I detect them?”

Regina smiled and blushed a little, though she could not seem the specify why the heat flooded her cheeks. She was a Queen, she’d seen and done many, many things. There was no need for her to be bashful and yet, there she sat, with rosy cheeks. “Well Princess, I do believe it is time for another lesson.” 

Emma nodded and waited for Regina to instruct her on what to do. She was excited. Their last lesson had been intense yet awkward. They had yet to accept what they were to one another, leaving room for unease and discomfort. Now, Emma trusted Regina completely.  
“Now, this will be slightly biased I’m afraid. We are bound so you will be able to sense my magic far easier than that of any other magic practitioner. What is important here, is that you learn how to detect magic without using our bond. Using only your magic. What I’m asking is not easy, because instinctually my magic calls to you.” 

Emma nodded and waited. Her eyebrows furrowed when Regina lied back, against the quilt. In a flick of her wrist, the remainder of their picnic was cleaned away. 

“Come lay with me.” 

Emma quickly did as she was told, she could sense something, as if she were confined, but she wasn’t sure what it was. It made her feel uneasy. 

“I have placed a magical barrier around us. It’s why you suddenly feel trapped. I want you to tell me the shape of it.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“Use your magic. If you allow yourself to feel the space around you, you will be able to tell me what shape the barrier is.”

Emma inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She tried to find where the barrier began, but it seemed infinite. She could tell it was benign and rather large. She pushed more, allowing her mind to relax and expand, to fill the space around them with her magic. It bounced off the invisible barrier, but still, she couldn’t make out the shape. 

“If you-”

“Shh, I’m concentrating and your voice is very distracting.” 

Regina smirked but didn’t continue. She could feel that Emma was close to figuring out what the shape of the barrier was. The blonde’s magic consumed the space she’d trapped them in at an alarming rate. It made her mind feel a bit foggy; her thoughts hazy. It caused a tightness, a yearning that she could only hope would be sated. 

“It’s a rectangle.” Emma opened her eyes and smiled brightly at the woman lying beside her. Hoping that the Queen would be proud of what she’d done. The returning smile told Emma all she needed to know. 

“That is correct. Now, tear it down.” 

Emma’s eyes grew wide and Regina hid a chuckle behind a cough. She knew the Princess would not appreciate being mocked. 

“Think of the barrier as a wall. Tear it down.” Regina watched with rapt fascination as Emma worked to do exactly that. She kept her eyes open as she worked, her brows furrowed, and her fist clenched. Regina could feel the damage being down to her barrier, it happened at an alarming rate. The Princess’ abilities shouldn’t surprise her and yet, they did. 

Regina gasped as, with one more burst of magic, Emma tore through her barrier. “Well done, Princess.”

Emma smiled and rolled over onto her side, “Let’s do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a teaser...more like a deleted scene. 
> 
> “Graham?” The Huntsman stopped at the sound of Henry’s voice. He took a deep breath and hid his bruised hand.
> 
> “Sir?” Henry took one look at Graham and sighed. Though he stayed out of the more violent endeavors, he was no fool.
> 
> “How long have they been here?” The Huntsman sighed and ran his bruised hand through his cropped hair. There wasn’t much Regina didn’t tell her father, but she always spared him the violence.
> 
> “I arrived with them, just before dawn.”
> 
> “Do they draw breath?” Henry’s face had paled. Though he knew his daughter wasn’t much into violence as of late, she’d had a taste and for an addict that was all it took.
> 
> “Yes, I was given clear instructions to let them live.”
> 
> “Does Snow White know of their presence?”
> 
> The Huntsman shook his head, “Regina wanted to spend the day with the Princess and have the discussion with Snow and Charming in the morning. You and I are to be in attendance.”
> 
> Henry nodded, “Are you aware of what is transpiring between my daughter and the Princess?”
> 
> “I have noticed a closeness, sir. The way she is with the Princess is foreign to me, for I have never seen her behave in such a way. After the night of Transference, she has been different.”
> 
> “I believe she stopped fighting what she knows to be true. I just hope that this isn’t stolen from her as well.”


	28. Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! I know I'm late and I'm sorry but it's really good! I'm super excited for this chapter and the next chapter as well. I won't talk much, enjoy. Let me know your thoughts!  
> ~Jem

“I must say, you are quite the opponent, dear.” As they entered the stables, Regina was slightly winded. Emma doubled her efforts during the race back. She insisted that Regina promise to not allow her victory. She wanted to earn it.

“I have yet to best you legitimately, but my day will come.” Emma smiled and fed her mare an apple. She nuzzled the horse, enjoying the large animal. Horses were such beautiful creatures. They were strong and powerful, yet gentle and soft. She grabbed the curry comb off a stable hook and began to groom the filly. She hummed a lullaby from her youth as she completed the task at hand. 

“I’m going to the baths, would you mind meeting me in my bedchambers? I’ll have dinner sent to us.” 

Emma turned and saw Regina leaning against the stable door. She’d felt her before she spoke. She couldn’t quite discern if it was the bond they had or if it was the fact that Regina was an enigma, but she could always sense her; feel her. The woman’s presence filled a room. She was the Queen. 

“You’re going to have Genieve draw you a bath?”

The corner of Regina’s mouth twitched and she quirked a brow, “Yes, I do believe that is what I said.” 

“Alone?” 

“Do you suggest I have company?”

Emma’s nose crinkled, and heat rose in her cheeks as she looked down at her boots. She shouldn’t have said anything. Regina was already willing to have dinner together, in her bedchambers no less. Her insinuation would change everything, but Emma was ready to feel something. She’d experienced many things in her life, but what would inevitably transpire between herself and Regina was something that she’d never had before. She was eager, and she knew that Regina knew it too.

Regina smirked and sauntered over to the blushing Princess. Her smile only grew when she heard Emma’s breath catch. There was a whirlwind of emotions nestled inside the blonde. Her magic vibrated around her. Regina wondered if Emma grew tired of her own transparency. They could have no secrets between them. Emma was more of an open book, but Regina knew that there would come a time when Emma was no longer a novice, and she would be able to hide nothing from the Princess. She basked in her slight ability to hide. She was never good at being vulnerable. 

“Do you realize what will surely follow if we are to bathe together?” 

Regina’s voice was soft, and though they were a hair’s breadth away, Emma didn’t feel pressured. It was a genuine question, taking Emma’s naivete into account. 

“I have an idea.” 

“Are you prepared for that?”

For a moment, Emma didn’t speak. She looked down and worried her bottom lip. She didn’t honestly have an answer. She knew she wanted to, but whether or not she was prepared was not the same question. The desire was not a question, but she could not say with any certainty if she were truly prepared to give herself to the Queen. 

Regina sighed and reached out for Emma. Nausea rolled through Regina’s stomach as Emma struggled to find an answer; her magic swirling in a thick vortex caused a nauseous pit to form in Regina. When their skin touched, Regina immediately felt at ease as Emma released the sum of her uncertainty into Regina, by way of her magic. 

“There is no pressure to be ready, Princess.” Regina waited for Emma to look up at her before she allowed her magic to swirl at their feet. They appeared on the west side of the castle, equal distance from the Queen’s chambers and the baths. 

 

“I will see you soon, I won’t be long.” Regina leaned in to take Emma’s mouth with her own. Immediately slipping her tongue into the Princess’ mouth. She enjoyed the way Emma melted into her. They fit together, in a way that no other ever had. She savored the kiss for a moment more before pulling away. She smiled and stroked a flushed cheek before stepping away in the direction of the baths. 

She didn’t look back because if she did, she would not be able to stop herself from dragging the Princess with her. She knew that Emma desired her, but she would not force the Princess’ hand. When she bedded her, and she would, it would not be coercion. She turned left and entered the bathing room. Genieve sat in the corner, helping a young girl dress. Regina watched as Genieve fixed the dress properly before smiling up at the young girl. She looked to be nearing 12 years. Clive’s daughter, if she were not mistaken. 

“Genieve, if you would.” 

They both looked up, Genieve stood while the young girl bowed deeply. Regina shook her head and motioned for the young girl to come to her. Behind her, Genieve began to ready Regina’s bath. 

“Majesty.” She bowed once again. She was fair-skinned and freckled, her eyes hazel and hair redder than Regina’d seen in a long time. 

“Are you Clive’s offspring?”

“I am, I ruined my dress whilst playing and father told me I needed to bathe before I was to ride home. Mother would not be happy to see me filthy. She doesn’t like when I play in the mud,” the red-head whispered.

“Ah, well I would agree with your mother. Mud is no place for a young girl to play, but I can see that you, my dear, aspire to be more.” Regina smiled, seeing the gleam in those hazel eyes, one that screamed for more than the life of a wife and mother.

“I do majesty, though mother wants me to marry well and secure a good life for myself.” 

Regina quirked an eyebrow and smiled, “What are you called?” 

“Aliya.”

“Ah, ‘to ascend.’ Well, I promise you Aliya, when the time comes, you will find that you have more options for you than that of a housewife. You can be beautiful and powerful. I am proof of it!” Something about Aliya stirred something within her. The desire to be more than what one’s parents aspire to is a battle that Regina understood. 

“Thank you Majesty, I best take my leave. The ride home is a near hour and father is waiting for me.” She bowed again before leaving the bathing room. Regina smiled as she went, sensing something great in Aliya.

Regina reached down and unzipped her boots, balancing easily as she completed the task. Stepping out of them, she placed them neatly near the wardrobe. She touched the bottom button on her jacket but paused. Her head began to fog and she felt light headed. She inhaled deeply and smiled, sensing the Princess drawing near. She turned to face the doorway as Emma entered. They stood staring at one another, and Regina waited.

“Teach me.” 

Regina gasped lightly and her heart stuttered in her chest. She took a step back as the intensity of Emma’s desire swept through her. Their connection would one day be the death of Regina. More accurately, the Princess’ inability to tame her emotions would be. She could tell that Emma was determined. Her eyes were alight with both mischief and confidence. 

“I think you need to be clear about your intentions, dear.” It bought her time, but they both knew that an explanation was pointless. It was more than clear what Emma wanted and it was obvious that Regina would oblige.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped past Regina, further into the bathing room. She heard the door close behind her and exhaled noisily. She wished Regina would touch her so she could rid herself of the nerves that had taken residence in her belly. It was a cheat and she knew once she left she’d have to learn to control her emotions because she wouldn’t have Regina there to release her overwhelming emotions into. She shook slightly, attempting to clear her mind, and then turned to face the Queen. She couldn’t muster the courage to make eye contact just yet, but she began to unbutton her riding coat. Though her nerves were all over the place, her fingers were steady as she popped one button after the other. 

“Princess….” Regina sucked in a deep breath as she watched Emma. Slowly she watched as the buttons gave way to an undertunic. She mirrored her, unbuttoning her riding coat and allowing it to fall. A similar undertunic was revealed and for a moment, both women simply stared, taking in the sight before them. Genieve moved quietly to fill the bath, yet the Queen and the Princess didn’t notice her presence; far too entranced by each other as they were. 

“Your Majesty?” Emma’s voice was husky as she pulled her undertunic over her head. Pale skin and toned muscles were revealed. The only part of Emma that remained covered were her breasts, regrettably. Though Regina had seen Emma in various states of undress, there was something different about the moment they found themselves in. 

Regina sucked in a deep breath as heat rushed through her. She bit her lip as Emma expertly removed her riding boots. The tension in the room was stifling, and Regina found herself taking in deep breaths and releasing them slowly. 

“Say it again.” 

Regina’s words were whispered but they might as well have been screamed. That was how aware of the brunette Emma was. She hadn’t mastered the art of hiding her emotions but she took pleasure in knowing that though Regina had. She could still feel how Regina was affected. It was empowering and a bit arousing. 

“Your Majesty…,” Emma whispered as she removed her riding pants. She stood before the Queen in nothing more than undergarments; skin flushed. Though how she felt was blatant, she wasn’t embarrassed. She waited as Regina looked her up and down a few times. 

“Anything else, Majesty?” Genieve asked, standing near the bath she’d just drawn. 

“No, thank you Genieve, that will be all.” Regina turned to the woman and nodded, watching as she exited the bathing room. Her eyes slid back to Emma as she heard Genieve tell a nearby guard to ensure they were not disturbed. 

She waited to see what the blonde would do. They were alone and still overdressed for a bath. She arched an eyebrow, and once again color rose to Emma’s chest and neck. Her amusement didn’t last long once Emma took hold of the bandeau and pulled it over her head. Small yet perfect breasts bounced free, and Regina’s mouth went dry. She had no time to recover because the Princess immediately stepped out of her undergarments. 

Regina couldn’t place what was more surprising: the fact that Emma stood before her, beautifully naked, or the fact that there was a well-manicured patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. A tremor careened down her spine, and she closed her eyes in order to gather her wits.

“I’m going to get in.”

Regina’s nod was subtle, and her eyes remained closed. She knew what the night would hold. She knew that she would bed the Princess, and the thought was both tantalizing and terrifying. She’d never been a gentle lover; never saw a reason for it, but she didn’t want to hurt Emma. She took a deep cleansing breath and removed the remainder of her clothing. Her movements were precise and in no way conveyed the war that was happening internally. 

Emma sat quietly in the bath, watching Regina’s every move. A blush had started on her cheeks and now covered her chest. Modesty wasn’t an issue for her. She’d been bare in Regina’s presence twice before, but this was different. This would be the night that she would share Regina’s bed for more than just sleep. The thought of Regina’s hands on her started a fire in her loins that she knew wouldn’t be contained. She took a deep breath when Regina lowered herself into the water.

Regina turned her attention to Emma and smiled. The blonde had let her hair down and it flowed past her shoulders. Natural waves framed a young face. She closed the distance much like a large cat would close in on its prey. Her eyes were intense, but there was also reassurance there. When she’d eradicated the space between them she caressed Emma’s cheek. 

“I want you to know something, Princess.” She held Emma’s chin softly but firmly in her hand. “I’ve bedded many.” 

Emma pulled her chin from Regina’s hand and looked away, unable to respond. Though Emma was sure they were not to meant to hurt, Regina’s words stung. She didn’t need to know of the other woman’s conquests. How’d she lain with others, how others had touched her; pleased her.

“Princess.” Though not angry, she was clearly not pleased with the way Emma pulled away. She willed herself not to lose her temper and decided maybe that wasn’t the best way to begin the conversation. It was important that Emma knew what she was attempting to say.

“Look at me.” 

Emma didn’t move, she didn’t want Regina to see how affected she was. She didn’t want to appear weak and sad. She was a warrior and a soldier. She would not cry over something as minuscule as Regina’s past bedmates. 

“Please.” 

Emma knew enough to know that word was foreign coming from the Queen. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at Regina. Her eyes stung but she wouldn’t allow the tears to fall. Regina’s eyes softened, and Emma relaxed.

“I am not a…nice person, Princess. I am called the Evil Queen for a reason. I have done horrible things to many people. I have-”

“I’m aware of your past, Regina. It was all I knew of you for a long time. I know of your deeds and they change nothing.” 

Regina smiled and nodded, “I’ve never been gentle before, Princess. Never have I cared for another’s feelings... but I will this night.” Regina retrieved the washing cloth and the bar of scented lye soap. Rubbing the cloth and soap together until she had a lather, she went to work cleaning the Princess. 

Emma tried to keep herself calm as Regina moved the lathered cloth across her skin. Regina’s movements were slow and thorough and Emma found it difficult to breathe. She was overwhelmed by the intensity of having Regina naked and in such close proximity. Their skin slid against one another, and Emma wasn’t strong enough to hold in her sighs of pleasure. She was thankful that they were in contact so she could send spurts of her magic into Regina, keeping her from imploding.

“If you keep that up Princess…we won’t make it back to my bedchambers.” Regina’s skin was on fire. She was pressed against Emma’s back as she ran the cloth over strong shoulder blades. The blonde was responsive, her body giving her away at every turn. Regina couldn’t wait to have Emma lying on her back, spread open before her. She longed to feel heated skin beneath her, to have the Princess writhing because of her ministrations. She contained a shudder at the thought. 

“Can I wash you?” Emma needed a break from Regina’s hands. She felt like she was going to combust. Her skin tingled, and she could feel her magic running rampant within. She turned to face Regina and their breasts pressed together. Emma hissed and her eyes rolled back slightly. When she calmed herself, a wicked smirk painted Regina’s lips.

“Are you well, Princess?” 

Emma blushed. She held out her hand and Regina placed both soap and cloth in it. She made quick work of lathering up and set to cleaning the queen. She tried to mimic what Regina had done, making circles with the cloth and allowing her body to touch Regina’s ever so often. Though Regina didn’t sigh or moan, her magic informed Emma of just how affected she was. 

“Your hair?” Emma asked. She ran her fingers through the long brunette tendrils. She loved Regina’s hair. She’d longed to simply run her fingers through it and twirl around her fingers. It was always perfect, styled or coiffed meticulously. Never a hair out of place. 

Regina opened her palm, and a cloud of purple smoke appeared in her hand. Once it cleared, there was a vial. “You don’t need much.” 

Emma cupped water in her hands, and Regina leaned her head back allowing Emma to soak her hair. Pouring some of the contents in her hand, she took her time, starting from the roots and slowly making her way towards the tips. She massaged Regina’s scalp and smiled when the brunette moaned appreciatively. 

“Princess, I feel that we are clean,” Regina whispered once her hair had been washed and rinsed. “Shall we move through the castle as we are?” 

Emma chuckled, “I would prefer if we used other means.” Emma emerged from the bath and used another larger cloth to dry herself before adorning a thin silk shift for sleeping. Once properly dressed for bed, Emma turned to see Regina dressed in a similar yet nicer sleeping gown. The brunette extended her hand. 

“Shall we?”

Emma didn’t hesitate to take Regina’s hand, and they were engulfed in her signature purple smoke.


	29. Make Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late but I wanted to ensure it was genuine and authentic. Enjoy, let me know your thoughts.  
> ~Jem

They appeared in Regina’s chambers. Emma took a deep breath as the purple wisps of Regina’s magic cleared. Her stomach was in knots and she could feel her magic boiling inside. To her left was Regina’s bed, and though it was not the first time she would be in it, she knew that everything changed after she and Regina spent the night together. 

Regina gave Emma space, she could feel that Emma was a bit overwhelmed and she understood. What was to take place was no small notion. Emma was intending to surrender her maidenhood. A grand gesture. The nerves that were so clearly roving maddeningly through the Princess made Regina want to comfort the young woman, but she didn’t want to cause feelings of panic either. Such a peculiar position she found herself in. 

“Regina…” 

The Queen smiled at Emma and closed the space between them, reaching out for the Princess. Her smile grew when Emma immediately relaxed once their hands touched. The sensation of Emma’s magic entering her was always intimate. She didn’t speak and she knew that was for the best. Being able to feel Emma in such a way caused a protective flare in Regina. She’d already experienced so much, even if the blonde couldn’t remember it. Regina just wanted to protect her. 

“A moment?” Regina stepped away from Emma and walked over to the doors of her bedchambers. Opening the door she looked at her guards. “We are to be disturbed by no one.” She looked both men in the eye. “And I do mean…...no one.” 

Regina closed the door and waved her hand in front of the door. It shimmered violet for a moment and Regina smiled. 

“What was that?” Emma asked from behind her, feeling a dullness inside but not being able to place what exactly made her feel that way. 

“Soundproofing, it’s a precaution,” Regina smirked at Emma, but there was mischief in her eyes. She watched the color spread on Emma’s chest. “Also, I placed a spell to dampen our collective powers. With the bond we share, our magic will be heightened. Another precaution. “

“Is that why I feel...um, deflated?” 

Regina nodded, “It won’t last long, that feeling. Apologies. I should have warned you before I cast the spell. The side effects will fade.” 

Emma nodded and looked over at the large bed once more. She slowly made her way over and sat on the edge. She fingered the sheets and exhaled shakily, her minding sprinting faster than a horse in an open field. 

“Princess…if you are unsure of this, I-”

“I’m sure. I know my time here is limited. I know our time together will soon come to an end.” Emma stood and moved to stand before Regina. 

“That is no reason to rush this, Princess. I will not think less of you if we do not. We can have dinner and simply spend the evening talking. There is much I do not know about you. Giving yourself to me is not necessary. It is not a choice that you should make hastily.” Regina stroked her cheek and smiled, hoping that the Princess understood. 

“I will not leave this castle without completely giving myself to you.”

“It feels as if your decision is based only on our pending separation. You have no obligation to me. You are bound to me, but there isn’t a need to give me your body if you are not ready.” 

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Regina was a Queen and as such, she had a way with words, but Emma really wanted her to cease with talking. 

“I want to give myself to you. I do not feel obligated, this is not done to spite my parents. I want you to have me. To take me.” 

Regina shuddered and took a deep breath, ”Princess…use your words carefully.” Her voice dropped an octave and the brown in her eyes was slowly dissipating. She knew her voice had taken on a dark edge and that was not her intention, but Emma’s insistence was maddening. 

Emma leaned in and whispered into Regina’s ear, “Make me yours…Your Majesty.” 

Regina groaned and gripped Emma hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another. The need to make the night perfect for Emma was the thought at the forefront of Regina’s mind. Her maidenhood was stolen and unpleasurable. She would not do that to the woman in her arms. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Princess.” It was a low growl and it caused Emma to shudder in Regina’s arms.

“You won’t.” Emma pulled back and kissed Regina. Their lips caressed one another’s before Emma allowed Regina in. Her tongue was strong and possessive as she delved into the younger woman’s mouth. Regina’s hands slid down Emma’s silk covered back to rest on the curve of her rear. Her palm lay flat before she grabbed a handful, causing Emma’s knees to buckle. 

“Lie down.” There was no room left for discussion. 

Regina’s eyes were completely black and a lesser woman would have been afraid, but Emma held no fear in her heart. She lay on the bed and waited for Regina to make the next move. Much to her excitement, Regina came to straddle her. Her skin was warm, warmer than she thought it would be. It was also soft. Their bare thighs touched, and Emma couldn’t believe she was in such a coveted position. 

“If you want me to stop, speak. If I hurt you, say so. I will not forgive myself if I cause you pain.” Her words were sincere, and she tried to hide the pain that they caused. She wouldn’t taint what they were to do with bitter memories of her past. The night was about Emma. She smiled down at her and waited for her response. 

Emma nodded and looked up into her beautiful face. There was pain there and Emma wanted nothing more than to help ease the pain from her brown eyes. She reached up and Regina met her halfway. Again their mouths met, and Emma was sure she would implode. The weight of Regina atop her was causing her nether region to feel moist and she knew enough to know that was a good thing. 

Regina moved her mouth to Emma’s pale neck. Placing soft, yet moist kisses along a racing pulse point. The body beneath her arched closer, melding their bodies together briefly before she deflated, resting once more against the crimson sheets. 

“I like the feel of you,” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear, her lips brushing the sensitive shell before taking the lobe between her teeth. She caressed the reddened flesh with her tongue before releasing it and placing a soft kiss to her jawline. 

The feelings Regina was inciting within Emma were overwhelming yet wildly pleasurable. She fisted the sheets between pale fingers. What Regina was doing felt amazing, but she needed more. 

“I want to feel you.” 

Regina flicked her wrist and rid them of their sleep shifts. She felt the jolt of power in Emma when their naked skin touched for the first time. She was glad that she’d cast that spell. She didn’t know if her bedchambers could sustain their collective powers running amok. She pressed herself more fully against the Princess. 

Emma moaned loudly and bit her lip at the feel of Regina’s breasts against her own. Her hands gripped Regina’s thighs and her back bowed. She rolled her hips, causing their cores to brush briefly. 

“Uh…” Emma rolled her hips again and whimpered as she made contact with Regina once more. She felt aflame and needed Regina to douse her fire. Her body didn’t feel like her own. It was as if she’d lost all control, and the night was young. She needed more. 

“Soon, Princess,” Regina promised before beginning her descent. Emma’s desires were clear in the movement of her hips, and the soft sounds that escaped parted lips. Regina had every intention of satisfying Emma’s every whim, but she would not be rushed. She closed her mouth around a perky, pink nipple. Her tongue swirled around the erect nipple as Emma’s breathing became erratic. Small puffs of breath tickled Regina’s scalp as she grazed her teeth across the hardened bud. 

“Ru..uh...Regina...please...” 

Regina groaned at the sweet sound of Emma begging. She reached out and rolled Emma’s other nipple between her fingers. The puckered bud hardened between her fingers and she smiled, switching off and encasing the turgid nipples in her mouth. Emma’s hips moved on their own accord as her body sought friction. 

“I need…um...Regina..I....” 

Regina felt the moisture pooling between her legs and Emma’s begging was only intensifying her arousal. She wasn’t ready to touch Emma yet, but she decided a compromise would be acceptable. She shifted herself on top of Emma so that their cores aligned. She cupped Emma’s cheek and waited for emerald eyes to become visible before she brushed herself against Emma. 

“Regina!” Darkened emerald irises rolled before pale eyelids covered them. Emma reached out and gripped Regina’s hips and pulled her down, causing their cores to be pressed against one another. 

“Move your leg here,” Regina whispered, and Emma complied. Regina sighed and bit her lip, ordering her body to relax and forcing her orgasm to stay at bay. It was not her time and though the feel of Emma’s slick heat against her own felt magnificent, she would not allow herself the pleasure of release. Not yet. 

“Can I..um...can I touch you?” 

“You may.”

One of Emma’s hands moved from Regina’s hips and settled on her stomach. She marveled at how smooth and warm the Queen’s skin was. She enjoyed the firmness of the muscles that lay beneath olive skin. She passed her thumb over Regina’s belly button before allowing her hand to palm one of her breasts. 

Regina held the Princess’ hand there and began to rock gently against Emma’s center. Emma’s grip was firm on her breast and Regina couldn’t help the groan that she released. She looked down to see a flushed chest and cheeks. Emma’s lips parted in an ‘o’ as her hips moved with Regina. 

“Look at me.” Regina grabbed Emma’s other hand from her hip and covered her left breast with it. She sped up her movements as she felt a familiar burning in her abdomen, though it was far more intense than she’d ever experienced. 

“Look. At. Me.” 

Emma groaned and fought to open her eyes. Her skin was flushed and she felt a fire low in her gut. Her body began to buck and tingle and she could feel her magic vibrating viciously, though it seemed blocked. She moaned loudly when Regina gripped her breasts and squeezed a little. Her eyes opened and she saw the beautiful woman above her. Her face was masked in pleasure, though her eyes were open and trained on Emma 

“Regina…I…Um…gods…I…”

Regina smiled down at her, “It’s ok. Just…let go.” 

Regina began rolling her hips in a sensual circular motion. Looking down, Emma’s chest rose and fell rapidly indicating that the Princess was well on her way to her first orgasm. She leaned in close to Emma’s ear.

“Let go for me,” she whispered. 

Emma screeched and her body shuddered uncontrollably. She gripped Regina tightly as the fire that burned deep in her gut spilled over. She felt her magic rush through her veins, but it stopped; controlled. Unbeknownst to her, Regina’s name tumbled from her lips repeatedly. Once the shudders subsided, she looked up to see a smiling Regina. 

She blushed bashfully and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked down and then up at Regina, “Did that happen for you, too?” 

Regina smiled and shook her head, “I wanted it to happen for you. I can wait.” 

“But I want-“ 

Regina placed a finger against Emma’s lips. “You asked me to teach you, and I will, but there are things I want you to experience first.” 

“There’s more…. than that?” Emma asked as she sat up on her elbows. Her body felt relaxed and she was sure she could sleep for days after that, but Regina was claiming there was more. 

“Oh Princess…there is so much more, but there are two things I want to show you tonight if you’re willing?” 

Emma nodded and Regina repositioned herself. She chuckled when Emma pouted up at her. 

“I’ll make it worth it... I promise.” She leaned in to kiss Emma quickly, but the blonde had other plans. Deepening the kiss immediately, Emma had zero intention of letting Regina go. She slipped her hands into those dark tresses and milked the kiss for all it was worth. 

Regina allowed the kiss and participated wholeheartedly, matching Emma’s enthusiasm. As she granted Emma the luxury of her mouth, she slid her right hand between their sweat-slicked bodies. She tapped Emma engorged clit with her pointer finger and chuckled when Emma gasped in her mouth. 

“Oh...what’s that?”

Regina smiled, and kissed Emma again. “Something very pertinent to your pleasure.” Repeating the gesture, Regina gently drew circles around Emma’s bundle of nerves. The blonde’s kissing ability grew lax as her hips moved in tandem with Regina’s finger. 

 

“Ah...it’s uh...It’s going to happen again.” 

“I want it to.”

Emma groaned as her body began to quiver lightly. Regina played her body the way skilled musicians played their instruments. It was as if the Queen had a map of where to touch, and how exactly to do it. She felt vulnerable yet safe as Regina played her to a crescendo. 

The Queen concentrated the pad of her thumb on the sensitive nerve, and soon her hand was covered in Emma’s essence. Emma cried out and her body went limp. Regina licked her fingers, and knew she needed to taste the Princess. She kissed the underside of Emma’s jaw and made a steady quest downward, kissing between delicate breasts and stopping a moment to dip her tongue into Emma’s belly button. 

Emma squirmed and mewled while Regina made her descent. She gripped the sheets and squeezed her eyes tightly. Her heart thumped hard against her rib cage, and she was sure it echoed throughout the room. She looked down to see Regina’s hair fanned out across her stomach. The woman’s mouth was drawing near to Emma’s core and Emma felt light headed. 

Regina settled comfortably between Emma’s legs and took a moment to admire her. She placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s swollen vulva and grinned when Emma’s hips thrust forward and the young woman groaned deeply. Opening her mouth, she swiped her tongue slowly over Emma’s entrance. She could feel Emma squirm, but she wouldn’t allow the blonde to get away. She wrapped arms around Emma’s thighs and pulled her closer to her mouth. She looked up into green eyes.

“Don’t run from me.” Regina held eye contact as she flicked her tongue over Emma’s clitoris. Emma’s mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back. She saw spots and she wasn’t quite sure if she was still conscious. Nothing in the world she knew had ever felt as good as Regina’s mouth on her in such a way.

A smile in place, Regina took her time exploring Emma. She made slow deliberate swipes with her tongue, followed by circles, before she flicked her tongue quickly. She teased and she tasted, enjoying the sounds Emma made and the ways in which her body undulated. Emma’s nectar tasted like a gift from the gods, and Regina was sure she was addicted. Her body was on fire as Emma’s legs wrapped around her head. Her groans went from deep and guttural to loud and high pitched. Switching her focus, Regina dipped her tongue inside Emma repeatedly and soon the Princess was chanting Regina’s name, and rocking insistently against Regina’s mouth. 

Emma’s movements were erratic until her body went taut before collapsing back against the bed. Regina slowed her ministrations, coaxing Emma through her orgasm. She smiled up at the drained Princess and waited for Emma’s eyes to flutter open. 

“Kiss me,” Emma whispered, tears in her eyes. 

Regina moved quickly, climbing atop Emma once more, but careful not to rest her weight on the blonde. She wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and kissed those pink lips sweetly, allowing them to languidly explore one another’s mouths before pulling away. She smiled down at the Princess. 

“Are you well?” 

Emma reached up and ran her hands down Regina’s sides causing the woman to sigh and close her eyes. Emma continued, moving slowly up and down. She leaned up and captured one of Regina’s nipples in her mouth, startling the older woman. She groaned when Regina’s hand tangled in her hair. She began moving her tongue side to side over Regina’s nipple.

“Use your teeth.” 

Emma bit down and Regina’s grip in her hair tightened.

“Gently,” Regina chuckled, and loosened her grip on Emma’s hair. She smiled down at the blonde. “Yes,” she hissed. 

Emma sat up fully and pulled Regina more comfortably into her lap. She released Regina’s breast with a pop, causing the older woman to laugh.   
“I’ve...never felt anything like what we’ve done here.”

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina’s jawline. She hesitated, but Regina nodded and so she didn’t stop. 

Regina tilted her head back to allow space for Emma to continue. Slowly, Emma’s lips brushed against her throat, nipping lightly at the skin. Regina hissed, but encouraged Emma to continue. She was interested in where the Princess would go; what she would do. Her own moisture had grown immensely, and her thighs were slick with her arousal. She needed Emma to touch her, but she wouldn’t rush her. She felt Emma shift under her and then she was being moved backward. Her back touched crimson sheets and immediately she tensed.

Emma felt it and stopped moving. She sat back on her heels and waited. They didn’t speak, and Regina took a couple deep breaths. Their eyes remained locked as Regina’s mind ran wild. She had never once allowed another to place her on her back. She was defenseless on her back; she felt weak and scared, but looking up into Emma’s eyes she knew she didn’t have to. She knew the blonde wouldn’t hurt her. She inhaled deeply before beckoning Emma to her. 

Emma moved slowly, not wanting to startle Regina more than she already had. Though they hadn’t spoken, Emma knew why Regina was hesitant. She could feel the war within Regina. She looked down at the brunette and knew that she would protect her until her dying breath. 

They stared at one another. Regina nodded and her body relaxed. Emma carefully straddled Regina. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Regina’s lips. 

“I will never hurt you,” Emma whispered before kissing the brunette once more. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and held her close as they kissed deeply. The blonde lay flat against Regina and attempted to roll them over so that Regina was astride her, but Regina didn’t allow it. Emma pulled back, gazing into Regina’s eyes. Regina trusted her, allowing her something she didn’t allow anyone else. The Princess understood that. 

Gazes locked, Regina lightly gripped Emma’s wrist and guided it. Their hands brushed past Regina’s breasts and down past her belly button. Regina gasped when Emma’s finger brushed her inner thigh, and Emma’s eyes went wide when she felt the moisture there. Regina placed Emma’s hand against her center and bit her lip. 

“You don’t have hair,” Emma announced, stunned.

Regina laughed and shook her head, “I’m surprised this has just come to your attention.” 

Emma blushed and bit her lip. “Would you prefer I didn’t have hair...because I would do that, I mean...I could if you wanted?”   
Regina smiled and shook her head before pulling Emma into an arousing kiss. “Touch me, Princess…,” she whispered, need and desire shining in her eyes. 

Emma looked at her and tried not to panic. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Regina had made her feel things she’d never felt before, and she wanted to return the favor. She needed Regina to enjoy what they were doing as much as she did.

“Please.” Regina was hoarse and she rocked her hips lightly. She could tell that the Princess was nervous. She reached down again and grabbed two of Emma’s fingers. Slowly she moved them towards her entrance. Regina’s hooded gaze caught Emma’s as she guided Emma’s fingers inside. 

Emma was at a loss as she felt Regina’s heat wrap around her fingers. She let Regina set the tempo and then took over, moving her fingers in and out of Regina at a slow, and unbeknownst to her, teasing pace. She watched Regina’s face and felt her own insides clench. Regina’s cheeks were flushed and her chest moved up and down rapidly. There was a sheen of sweat covering her lithe frame, and Emma was enamored of her beauty. She moved her fingers faster and felt Regina’s thrust meet her hand.

“Am I..um…-.” 

 

“Add another finger.” 

Regina’s eyes squeezed shut as Emma entered her with three fingers. She felt herself stretch around the slender fingers and thrust against her hand. Her breathing had taken on a staccato rhythm and the edges of her vision blurred. Her magic fired off inside of her and she was glad it stayed there. 

“Curl your fingers.” 

Emma’s movements stuttered then stopped and Regina whined. Her eyes opened and the look in them told Emma that she’d better continue. 

“I...uh….-”

“As if you were beckoning someone to you, Princess.” Regina huffed, her body alight with need. 

Emma nodded and began to move her fingers and tried to curl them. When Regina’s back arched, Emma, bit her lip and did it again. She moved her fingers faster and continued to curl them. She felt Regina began to grow tighter around her fingers. She slowed her movements and focused more on the curling. 

Beneath her, Regina’s body was on fire. Her magic danced at her fingertips and her eyes were a bright golden color. She rolled her hips in time with Emma’s movements and soon she felt the tightening in her stomach happen. She opened her eyes to see Emma looking down at her, and that was the push she needed. Her body stiffened before she began to writhe. She gripped Emma’s wrist as her orgasm plateaued. 

Emma slowly slipped her fingers out of Regina. She looked at her hand, coated in Regina’s essence. She brought her fingers to her mouth and slowly sucked her fingers clean while Regina watched. She didn’t recognize the sounds coming from deep in her throat, but she did know that Regina’s taste was addictive. 

“Quite the seductress you are,” Regina said, looking up at the Princess. She chuckled at the look of confusion on Emma’s face as she cleaned her third finger. 

“I’m feeling warm again…,” Emma whispered as a blush rose in her cheeks. 

“Did you like touching me?” 

Emma nodded as her eyes darkened.

“Do you want me to touch you again?”

Emma groaned and nodded her head again. Regina smiled and moved her leg slightly, “Move your leg here.” She pointed to the outside of her own.

“We did this and...I liked it.” Emma blushed again and Regina smiled up at her. 

“We did…and I know, and that is nothing to feel shame for. Now just lower yourself and th-“ Regina groaned deeply as Emma pressed their cores together. She gripped Emma’s hips and began to rock her back and forth. She was a bit tender, but she could feel how badly Emma needed to orgasm. She just watched in awe as Emma rolled her hips and murmured her name. The fire had started once more and Regina knew they would both succumb to sleep after they climaxed. Emma dug her blunt nails into Regina’s thigh as she rolled and rocked against the brunette. Emma’s body began to shudder, but Regina needed a moment more. She pressed herself firmly against Emma, causing the girl to scream for her. The sound shot to Regina’s core and she bucked hard. Their fluids mixed as they both tried to regulate their breathing. 

Emma removed herself from atop Regina and nestled into the older woman, her head resting on Regina’s chest. 

“I do believe I am yours now,” Emma whispered, as sleep began to pull her under. 

Regina kissed her forehead and whispered close to her ear, “You have my heart....I am forever yours, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teaser
> 
> “Something funny Regina?” Snow glared at Regina but the Queen didn’t rise to the bait, she merely smiled and turned to catch Emma’s eye. They held each gaze for a moment before Regina cleared her throat.
> 
> “I’m sure you’re wondering why I've asked you to breakfast. I have news. The Huntsmen has captured the Merry Men. They too, are in my dungeon. They live…as of now, but I make no guarantees that they will draw breath much longer. The attempt that was made on the Princess’ life is treason and in my kingdom the punishment is death.”
> 
> “I would still like to see them go to trial.” Snow chimed in, her gaze hard and her posture tense. 
> 
> “Funny, I do not recall asking what you’d like,” Regina replied before clearing her throat. “Now, there is the matter of the treaty. My father will be the unbiased witness since he played such an integral part in this treaty coming to past.”
> 
> Henry blushed and had the couth to look ashamed. Regina smiled at her father, letting him know she held no ill feelings toward him. Regina flicked her wrist and the treaty appeared with a quill.
> 
> “You truly expect me to sign that, after everything that has taken place here?” Snow spat, her eyes blazing.


	30. One Step Closer

“We are to meet in the dining hall?” 

The Huntsman nodded as he walked behind Snow and Charming. The Royals had been making rounds past the Queen's door since a little past dawn, Sidney had informed the Huntsman who came to retrieve to royals before Regina made an appearance. He was sure the Princess was also in the Queen’s bedchambers and in no realm would that end well. He contemplated allowing the confrontation just for sheer amusement but decided against it. The handmaidens hadn’t been forced to clean blood off the floor in many moons. 

 

“Graham.” The Huntsman stopped and turned to see Henry. He allowed the royals of the White Kingdom to go ahead of him and fell in step with Henry. There was a knowing glint in the kind man’s eyes, and the Huntsman knew he’d soon be asked questions it wasn’t his place to answer. 

“We are to meet in the dining hall this morn?” 

“We are, I was assured that Regina would join us shortly. It is more than likely the Princess will accompany her.” He cursed himself internally; Henry always had a way about him. The huntsman always told the older man things, even when there was no question asked. 

Henry nodded a smile on his face, “I am sure they spent the night together. The Princess was not in her given room this morn.” 

They entered to the dining hall, and the Huntsman scoffed. Snow White had taken a seat at the head of the table. It was a power move, and everyone knew it. He just hoped Regina wouldn’t rise to the bait. The table was set for six, and The Huntsman took his usual seat. To the right of the head and Henry sat beside him. Handmaidens came to place platters and wine on the table. 

The meal commenced in silence, though it was relatively comfortable. The sound of whispered words caused tension to rise in the room. No one moved as the noise grew near, soon Regina walked into the room. Her attire surprising all. She wore a simple dress, a deep emerald color. Her hair was braided intricately, but some hung down her back. She was looking behind her, and soon the Princess could be seen. She wore Black leather pants and a white tunic with purple accents. Her hair was pulled into a leather tie. 

“Emma!” Snow stood breaking the silence in the room. Everyone turned to look at the Princess. She looked to Regina for a fleeting moment before turning to look at her mother. She nodded in her direction before moving fully into the room. 

Snow couldn’t tell what, but something was different about her daughter. She looked on as Regina arched an eyebrow in her direction but said nothing as she moved to sit beside her father. Henry smiled at his daughter and received a genuine smile in return. She leaned over and allowed her father to kiss her forehead. 

“Hello daddy,” she whispered, and her father’s smile was broad and infectious. 

”Huntsman.” She looked at him for a long moment, and he nodded.

“Majesty.” 

Emma looked over at Regina and couldn’t hide the blush that slowly began to rise. Regina caught her eye and arched her eyebrow a smirk in place. Emma felt the heat leave her face and smiled at Regina for the help. Regina’s wink was subtle.

The two had had a rather eventful evening that led to restful sleep and yet when they awoke as the sun was rising they’d only wanted to get lost in each other again. 

_“We could stay here and do more of what we did last night,” Emma said as Regina extracted herself from Emma’s grip. “Maybe I could try using my mouth._

_Regina groaned and shivered at the thought of feeling Emma’s tongue on her, “Emma…you can NOT say things like that and expect us to leave my bedchambers.”_

_“Say it again.” Emma whispered as she stood and pressed her front against Regina’s back, “Please…Your Majesty.”_

_Regina’s knees buckled, “And they call me the Evil Queen” Regina mumbled._

_Emma chuckled and kissed her shoulder, “Please…”_

_Regina turned to face the Princess and leaned close to her ear. She traced the shell with her tongue causing the blonde to shiver, “Em-Ma.”_

_The Princess groaned, “touch me please.”_

_Looking into those eyes, Regina knew she would deny the Princess nothing. Her weakness led to more than she’d anticipated causing them to be late._

Regina chuckled to herself at the thought causing everyone to look at her. She showed no sign of embarrassment when she realized all eyes were on her.

“Something funny Regina?” Snow glared at Regina but the Queen didn’t rise to the bait, she merely smiled and turned to catch Emma’s eye. They held each gaze for a moment before Regina cleared her throat.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you to breakfast. I have news. The Huntsman has captured the Merry Men. They too are in my dungeon. They live…as of now, but I make no guarantees that they will draw breath much longer. The attempt made on the Princess’ life as my guest is treason and in my kingdom the punishment is death.”

“I would still like to see them go to trial.” Snow chimed in, her gaze hard and her posture tense. 

“Funny, I do not recall asking what you’d like,” Regina replied before clearing her throat. “Now, there is the matter of the treaty. My father will be the unbiased witness since he played such an integral part in this treaty coming to pass.” 

Henry blushed and had the couth to look ashamed. Regina smiled at her father, letting him know she held no ill feelings toward him. Regina flicked her wrist, and the treaty appeared with a quill.

“You truly expect me to sign that, after everything that has taken place here?” Snow spit, her eyes blazing. 

Regina kept calm as she looked up, “No. I don’t expect you to sign anything, but I’m almost certain both your charming husband and darling Princess will sign this treaty because their word is their bond. When they make a vow, they keep it.” 

Regina signed her name on the first line for the Dark Kingdom. She passed the treaty to the Huntsman who signed his name beneath her own. 

“Charming…I don’t like this…”

He looked up at his wife, “the time for discussing this has passed. When we were to discuss this, you decided on your own.” And with that, Charming signed his name on the first line for the White Kingdom. He passed the treaty to his daughter who signed her name immediately. The treaty was then given to Henry who penned his name at the very bottom. It was then rolled up and passed to Charming.

“It will be notarized by the Blue Fairy at the ball.” 

Regina nodded her understanding and stood slowly. “I will leave you to make preparations to take your leave, Snow I’m sure you are fit to bursting at the thought of leaving.” She winked at the young brunette and walked out of the room. 

“What just happened?” Snow mumbled though she knew. 

“We’re one step closer to peace in this realm,” Emma whispered, though she was looking at the doorway that Regina walked through.


	31. She Will Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies!
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for staying on this journey with me because that's precisely what this has been. A journey. I have some great news...I FINISHED MY MASTERS PROGRAM!! Getting a Masters in English and Creative Writing was terrific, but it really sucked a lot of my creativity into it. Now that I am finished, I can actually write for fun, and that means...more consistent updates! I know I have another WIP, but this story is my baby, and I will see it to completion. Thank you so much for sticking it out. I know it's been a long time, but we're getting there.  
> ~Jem

“Regina, dear?” He found her sitting under her apple tree. She looked lost in thought, which was not surprising, but the smile on her face warmed his heart. There was a light in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in years. It was no secret what, or better yet who, she was thinking about. 

“Daddy.”

She didn’t turn to him, but he knew it wasn’t a personal slight. He surveyed his daughter and noticed the subtle changes in her. She was relaxed, with no tension knotting her neck and shoulders. She had a calm aura surrounding her that hadn’t been present since her youth. Not only was she different emotionally, but she’d also changed her appearance as well. She was wearing a simple, muted green gown. Something that was vastly different than her Evil Queen garb. 

“My dear, it warms my heart to see you this happy.” 

Regina turned to him, a smile spread across her face. She saw no reason to deny what her father surely knew. Her father was always able to see what she tried to hide from everyone else. “Am I so easy to read?”

“You are my daughter. I can read you like a book.” He sat down next to her, “you and the Princess…you make quite the pair.” 

Regina nodded, “On these grounds, within these walls, we do. But she will soon leave me, and I lay no claim to her.” 

Regina tried not to allow the pain to seep into her voice, but she knew it was a moot point. There was no way to hide her feelings for the young blonde, and with her father, she didn’t want to. She wanted someone to know how strongly she felt for the Princess. She needed someone to know, so that it would feel real, and not a fantasy she’d concocted due to loneliness. 

“The treaty has been signed. We are on our way to peace. We all deserve peace and love. The Princess is your chance! Your love is true.” 

Regina gasped and looked up at her father, “Daddy…..”

The thought of true love died for Regina long ago at her mother’s hand. She watched him die and with his death, every desire of finding love and being happy vanished. He was her only chance at a love purer than anything in the realm. Then she met the Princess, Snow White and Charming’s offspring. A woman both courageous and gentle, strong yet soft. A woman who she was bound to. A woman that she was sure she was falling for. She battled with her desire to feel something so beautiful and her fear that it may be destroyed. 

“You think I don’t know? That I don’t see? You risked your life for her, and she for you. The bond between the two of you is tangible; it vibrates in the air around you. The Princess wears her love on her face, in her eyes. And you…my sweet Regina, your love is in the little things. The small moments.”

It was clear to him. He was sure it was clear to Snow and Charming too, though they feigned blindness. Regina had never shown restraint the way she had with Emma. After Daniel died, she became distant and selfish, but she’d shown a level of selflessness with the Princess that had long died within her. He smiled thinking about the fact that his daughter was slowly finding herself again. 

Regina blushed and worried her bottom lip, “Daddy, I tried to stay away from her. I tried not to...want her, but I was weak. This bond will kill me. Knowing she will soon leave. Knowing she will be expected to marry a prince and bear his seed, it causes hatred in me that I have fought hard to contain. She will ruin me.”

Henry shook his head and cupped her cheeks, “The Princess would sooner lose a limb than wed another. Regina, she loves you. Let her.” 

Regina nodded and laid her head against her father’s chest, taking comfort in the steady beat of his heart. He dropped a kiss to her forehead, and she sighed, enjoying the peace of the moment, a sense of peace that was soon interrupted by the clearing of someone’s throat. 

Regina pulled away from her father to see Charming standing a few paces away from them. She rolled her eyes. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Henry stood, and once again kissed Regina’s forehead. “I shall take my leave. I believe I have arrangements to make.” He nodded to Charming in greeting and headed towards the stables. 

“Regina.” 

“Charming.”

He sighed and sat down, “Are you…have you…” He rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled noisily. There was so much history between the two of them and the fact that he found himself sitting beside, in need of her help, made his stomach roll, but he didn’t have any other options. 

“Articulate as always.” 

He threw a glare her way and tried again. “Emma was having nightmares before we came here. She was…hearing voices. A voice. She said she couldn’t make out the words, but she remembers a distinct sound. A giggle.” 

Regina looked away but didn’t speak. Emma was beginning to remember the lost decade. Or rather her time spent in a state of stasis during the lost decade. She knew this; she’d been warned not to intervene. It was a scary moment, the pain, the fear. Having Rumple in her home, looking at her Princess. It was not foretold that the Princess would recall her time, but Regina wasn't surprised that she was. Emma was powerful, being able to access memories from a time she lived in stasis wasn't She cleared her throat and looked at towards the hills. 

“Is there a reason you are telling me this, Charming?”

“I know the two of you are close, Regina.” He didn’t look at her; he couldn’t. The thought of the budding relationship unnerved him, but he could not blame his daughter. She’d been hurt, and he knew that when the people you love betray you, that pain is all-consuming. It is hard to forgive. 

“I can assure you Charming, the Princess-“

“Don’t. I know you think me the fool, but I see. I’ve seen since the moment she awoke after you saved her life.” He looked at her then, his face showing nothing. “I need you to ensure that she doesn’t remember.”

Regina whipped around, turning a harsh glare on him, “I will do no such thing.” 

How dare he ask that of her? That is not a little request. It is erasing a portion of someone’s memory. His own daughter’s memory. 

“Regina, please. I am losing my daughter more and more each day. Her disdain for Snow grows, and if she finds out what Snow...what we did... she will never forgive us.” His eyes watered and he looked away, the tears running down his cheeks. He loved Emma, his firstborn, his daughter and the thought of her hating him was excruciating. 

“I will not do that to her. She will resent me for knowing and not telling her. What you are asking me to do is vile and dare I say evil. I will not hurt her any more than I must.” Regina’s voice was barely above a whisper. If she had to have this conversation, at least it was with the more tolerable of the two idiots. Her words gave away more than she wanted to, but she would not help the Charmings cover up their misdeed. 

“This will ruin her. She will be broken.” 

Regina stood slowly, not looking at him, “I will help her put the pieces back together.” With that, she disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Charming with the weight of their betrayal on his shoulders.


	32. She's Changing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait...there's more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italicized portion is a flashback.

Isla sat astride the Huntsman, her face contorted in a mask of ecstasy. She looked down at the man beneath her and smiled. Though he did not return the gesture, she knew he enjoyed himself. His fingers held her tightly at the hips as he rocked her against him. She placed her hands on his chest and her hips moved faster. Her mouth slipped open and her head fell back as her body began to buck. 

The Huntsman held her steady as he felt a tightness deep in his belly. Isla tightened around him and he groaned deeply before spilling his seed. She collapsed on top of him, her breathing ragged. 

“Is it safe to say you missed me?” She giggled, and smiled at him, her red hair fanning out over his chest. 

“I would say that is a proper assumption.” He kissed her forehead. He’d never allowed himself to get close to anyone in such a way before. Isla sort of snuck up on him. Before he’d had his heart, Regina had used him for entertainment, though she never partook herself. She was a voyeur and enjoyed watching him put on a show. Isla was always present. In the early days, she never left Regina’s side. He’d often wondered what had transpired between the two women, but all Isla would ever tell him was that she’d known Regina since her marriage. Isla’s mother served as Regina’s handmaiden, and when Ilithyia passed away, Isla took her place. The Huntsman knew enough to know that Regina’s time as Leopold’s wife was not pleasant. 

“When do the Princess and her family take their leave?” Isla asked as she stroked his beard gently.

“The plans are being made, but there has not been a definitive answer. When I left the dining room, Snow was insisting they leave immediately, she was met with much resistance from the Princess.” 

He worried about his queen. The Princess had changed a lot in the domineering woman, but he feared how she would fair once Emma left. He’d heard stories of how Regina lost her first love and how it turned her into the Evil Queen. He didn’t know how she would fair if she lost another love.

“Though I am sad to the see the Princess go, my heart warms at the thought of Snow leaving. I wish to be free of that insufferable woman. She walks about as if she owns this place. As if she hasn’t constantly caused pain to the Queen. She draws breath because of the Queen. She angers me.”

“Me as well.” 

Both Isla and the Huntsman looked up to see Regina standing before them, the purple cloud of smoke dissipating quickly. Regina smiled at the sight before her as she exhaled. The pairing of her Huntsman and Isla was one of her proudest accomplishments. She was not one to play matchmaker, but they were both loyal to her, and they deserved happiness. Even on her darkest days, she knew that. 

“I would ask a favor of you, Huntsman.” Regina turned to face the balcony as Graham stood and stepped into his trousers. Giving him a sign of respect that she hadn’t always provided him. 

“Majesty?”

Regina turned when he addressed her, she took a deep breath, chancing a glance at Isla before turning back to him. After her row with Isla outside of her bedchambers, she didn’t want to anger the redhead. Not out of fear, but she counted Isla among a small number of people she cared for, it wouldn’t due to be on the outs with her. 

“I would have you escort the Princess back to that ghastly place she calls home. Though the threat has been captured, it will give me peace of mind. It is but a day’s ride; you would return by nightfall.” 

Graham cast a glance over at Isla before turning back to his highness. He would do it because he is her Huntsman above all else, but he knows that Isla would not enjoy his absence “I shall gather a team of my best men.” 

He reached down to the floor for his tunic and pulled it over his head. 

“This will be your last excursion for the year; you must be tired. The weather will soon change and I do recall that you are not fond of the cold or the snow. With the treaty signed there shouldn’t be many reasons for you to be sent out. Of course, you will accompany me to the ball as will Isla, but the date has yet to be set .” 

Though she spoke to the Huntsman, she looked at Isla. The woman smiled and blushed. The Huntsman took that as his dismissal, he walked over to the bed and took Isla in his arms. The kiss was deep but brief. 

“Find me before you take your leave,” Regina said from behind him. He nodded and smiled down at Isla. 

“I shall return to you.” 

“You haven’t a choice.” Isla smiled and watched as he walked away from her and out of the chambers. Once the door closed, she turned her eyes to Regina. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Isla stood and walked until she stood in front of her majesty. She bowed her head.

“No need for formalities, I invited myself into your chambers.”

Isla chuckled. “Much has changed.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow but didn’t speak. A smirk painted her lips and there was mirth in her eyes. She watched as Isla stepped away and lifted her night shift from the floor. 

“Changed?” Though Regina was sure she knew what it was Isla spoke of, she was interested to see what the young woman had to say. 

“I do believe you are aware.” 

 

_Regina stomped through the castle, rage clear on her face. “Where is the Huntsman?” She glared into the mirror and waited._

_“He appears to be in the baths.”_

_“Have him sent to the throne room.”_

_Isla followed an angry Regina to the throne room. Isla knew Regina was in a terrible mood because she’d just received word that her men at the front had taken quite the defeat and were retreating. Regina did not like to lose. She abhorred it._

_“Isla.”_

_The red-head looked up at Regina but didn’t speak._

_“How long have you and my Huntsman been cavorting with one another?”_

_Isla’s eyes grew wide and she began to fidget. She knew it was forbidden to lie with the Huntsman without the Queen’s permission. He was her prized possession and though she’d returned his heart to him, she still claimed him as her own._

_“Majesty...we weren’t cavorting.”_

_Regina glared and sat back on her throne, waiting for Isla to spin more tales, but the redhead stayed silent._

_“Have you laid with him?”_

_Isla shook her head and looked down at her feet. She’d never been scolded by the queen. She’d learned a lot from her mother when it came to staying in Regina’s good graces._

_“Majesty.” The Huntsman entered the throne room and walked to the middle of it. He kneeled and waited._

_“Huntsman. Do you wish to lie with Isla?”_

_His head snapped up, and he immediately looked to Isla who didn’t meet his eye. He looked back at his queen and sighed. The budding relationship with Isla was a bit passed innocence, but it had yet to bloom into anything resembling a romance._

_“If it would please you, Majesty.”_

_Regina tsked and sat on the edge of her seat. “That was not the question. It has been brought to my attention that there has been a courtship between the two of you.”_

_Regina beckoned Isla to her. She waited a moment, letting the tension build before she reached under Isla’s dress. She slowly ran her fingers up the woman’s inner thigh. She watched the Huntsman as she did. She was proud that he didn’t react._

_Her thumb rubbed against a sensitive part of Isla’s thigh, and the younger woman’s breath hitched, and she looked down at Regina. A mixture of fear and desire in her eyes. Regina hadn’t touched her in many moons, and Isla wasn’t surprised by the way in which her body reacted. Since the war began, Regina had taken to inviting guards into her bed. At first, Isla was hurt, but she soon learned that Regina was not looking for mere pleasure. She needed to hurt someone, and it was clear that she didn’t want that someone to be Isla. Apparently, her guards were more durable and expendable._

_Isla exhaled slowly and bit her lip when Regina’s hand came in contact with the leather strap that Graham had tied to her legs weeks prior. The strap sat mere inches from the apex of her thighs. She recalled the heat emanating from Graham’s hands, as they hid in the corner of the kitchen. He wanted her to keep him close to her thighs, he said the thought would warm them both._

_Regina was cautious as she untied the leather. It was a fragile piece and she didn’t want it to tear as she pulled it from Isla’s thigh. She held the scrap up and Graham sighed and looked away._

_“The morning I sent you to the front to check on the men, I noticed it was no longer on your wrist.” She looked to Isla who blushed, “You must mean a lot to him. This scrap of leather was nearly worth his life.”_

_Regina held the piece of leather in her hand and looked between the two of them. She waved her hand and behind the Huntsman and a bed appeared. Neither looked to see what she’d conjured._

_She cleared her throat, and the Huntsman looked up, meeting her gaze. “The men at the front are retreating as you know. They took quite the lose today. Tomorrow I will take my leave, and I‘ll have you among those I take with me. There is no guarantee that we will return. The Silver Kingdom is thriving and has many magic practitioners, and Maleficent is on their side in this battle, though I hope to sway her.”_

_She paused and fingered the leather gently, “I would not have you die before you have to opportunity to lie with the woman you love.”_

_Isla gasped and a lone tear slid down her cheek. Regina reached up and wiped the tear away. She stood before Isla and leaned down close to her ear._

_“I have never lain with him. I saw the way you looked at him. I knew you would one day love him, but he needed to be broken first. Tamed. I owe so much to you and I will do everything in my power to ensure he returns to you, but if he does not, I give you this night with him. You are no longer bond to me. You are free.”_

_Regina placed her hand over the enchanted necklace that she’d given Isla years ago and whispered the incantation. The pendant glowed and soon changed colors._

_Isla’s heart beat hard against her ribs, and she looked up at the woman who’d suffered so much. Gone through so much pain. “There will always be a part of me that belongs to you. I took the vow understanding what it was to mean. I would be yours in whatever capacity you needed. That will stand, as long as I draw breath.”_

_Regina nodded and smiled down at Isla. She caressed the woman’s cheek gently before looking up at Graham. “I will come for you at dawn.”_

_Regina stepped away, but Isla grabbed her wrist. Her cheeks were pink, and there were tears in her eyes. “Don’t go.”_

_Regina cocked her head to the side, confusion was evident. She was giving them this time together. Tomorrow could be the last day she drew breath, the Huntsman as well. He'd earned this. He’d proven himself time and time again. Isla deserved so much more than one night, but Regina could only do so much._

_“I have never lain with a man. I have laid with none other than…” Isla looked pointedly at Regina, and the brunette arched her eyebrow, waiting._

_Isla stepped closer, “If tonight is to be your last night, I would have you with me. Every large milestone in my life you have been a part of. I’d have you be a part of this too.”_

 

“You have no response to the sight of me nude, that was not always the case. You’re different.” She pulled her nightshift over her head. 

“My dear Isla, we have shared many moments together. Some more pleasant than others. You mean more than I can ever repay you for.” 

Isla blushed and looked away. 

“Your nakedness causes no heat to your skin, but my words do.” Regina chuckled and Isla rolled her eyes. 

“You were never one for words. The Princess is changing you.”

Regina nodded and sighed, “That she is. I fear what the time apart will do to me. There will be a ball to commemorate the peace, but I’m unaware when. I know I will not be permitted to see her. Soon there will be princes asking for her hand, wanting to claim her as their own. I will not stand for it.”

“I believe her love for you is true. She would not stray, there is no prince in this land or any land that will sway the Princess’ feeling for you Regina.” 

“It is not the Princess that gives me pause.” 

“Snow,” Isla growled and began to pace. “She has already taken so much from you.” 

“Majesty, sorry to interrupt, but the Princess wants you to meet her in the Purple Room.” Sydney didn’t wait for a response. He vanished, knowing that Isla wasn’t fond of his presence. 

“Go to her. I have much to do.” Isla smiled and watched as Regina’s magic enveloped her.


	33. They Are Bound

“Charming, why did you just allow her to walk out? We need to get back to our kingdom and out of this ghastly place.” Snow lowered herself onto the chaise in their bedchambers. Emma had just stormed out after a heated debate about when they should make the journey home. Snow had insisted that time was of the essence. They’d been away from the kingdom for too long. Emma didn’t seem to care and felt like they should wait, though she didn’t have much of a reason.

“We have to get our daughter away from this place. Charming, you’ve seen the way they look at one another. I cannot allow my daughter to fall into that witch’s clutches.”

Charming sighed, “Emma is beginning to remember the Lost Decade. I went to Regina today, to see if she would ensure that Emma would not remember; she refused.”

Snow covered her mouth, “You went to Regina for help. What is it with Regina? FIrst Emma and now you? Emma cannot remember, it was written that way.”

Charming scoffed, “She has dreams, Snow, dreams of darkness and a giggle. She told me so. She says she feels trapped and she’s cold. These are not nightmares, but memories. She will soon remember, and when she does, she will hate us with a fury I am not prepared for.”

Charming knew that it would come to pass. Emma would learn what they’d done. How they’d bartered her for a win over Regina. She’d been used as a pawn in one of the most drawn out chess games to date. She would not be pleased with such knowledge. He feared what would come of his daughter when she became aware. She’d hold such disdain in her heart, but would she have anyone to turn to? Would she go to Regina for comfort or would she scorn the Dark Queen as well?

“We did what was necessary, Charming.”

‘We used her, Snow! It was not necessary. There were other options, but instead you--”

“I did what you could not! I protected this family. Regina would have slaughtered us all. You are a fool if you believe anything else.” Snow covered her mouth, surprised at the words she’d spoken. “Charming, I didn’t mean it.”

His eyes watered. “You did. You think me weak; I believe you always have. The poor shepherd who you made a king. I see now; you never consult me on matters pertaining to this family because you believe I am beneath you. I do not have royal blood in my veins. My family were commoners, my father a drunk. Your father was a King, your mother, a Queen.”

Snow choked on a sob, she struggled to stand, and she stumbled across the room to him. “Charming no, I do not think you beneath me. You are my heart; please know that. We were made for one another.”

She cupped his face. “I am sorry. I am sorry that I have made you feel inferior. I am sorry that you fear that our daughter will grow to hate us.”

Charming gazed into her eyes, searching for the truth. Deeper still, searching for the bandit he’d met in the woods, the woman who’d stolen his jewels and his heart. He placed his hands over hers, “I will not force our daughter to leave today. I am not blind; I see that there is something brewing between her and Regina. I do not understand it nor do I like it, but I fell in love with a bandit who happened to be a queen. I know that love knows no bounds.”

He slid her hands from his face. His time in the Dark Kingdom had brought many things to light. He loved Snow with his full heart. They breathed in sync, their hearts beat in sync, but she was not that woman anymore.

“Charming, she is our daughter. Our little girl. We cannot allow this.” Snow couldn’t believe her family was falling apart. She’d lost Charming’s trust, and Emma could barely look at her. The baby would be born into a peaceful realm but a broken home. Her heart ached for what she once had: the perfect family.

“You’ve allowed many to have her. First Johanna, then the Dark One. At least his time she made a choice and at least this time, she’d loved.”

“You don’t mean that. You can’t mean that, the Evil Queen does not love her. She is using her to hurt me.”

He cupped her face gently. “The time for denial has passed. Emma completed Transference with her. They are bound. This is larger than us. They are destined to love one another. It’s poetic: she is the product of true love, and she’s going to redeem the Evil Queen.”

Snow shook her head as more tears fell. It could not happen, she wouldn’t allow it to happen.”All I’ve ever done was to keep her from Regina’s grasp. Johanna, the Dark One. It was all to protect her.”

 

* * *

 

" _I cannot help you, missus. The Queen is too powerful for the fairies. We have fought a valiant battle, but the wall we erected can only sustain so much more. She will break through, and we will have to fight.”_

_Blue stood in front of Snow, downtrodden. She’d failed the Queen, and because of her failure, the kingdom would soon be under attack. The sorcerer was at the border, and the barrier would not hold for much longer._

_“Is there nothing we can do? To re-enforce the barrier?”_

_Blue shook her head sadly. “We’ve lost the Silver Kingdom’s ally in Maleficent. She’s made peace with Regina and has decided to no longer help us, though she said she would not fight at Regina’s side. Mostly because the witch wouldn’t allow it.”_

_“How could she sway the dragon? They’ve been at odds for years!”_

_A giggle filled the room, causing Snow to shudder and Blue to cower. It was no mystery to whom the giggle belonged._

_“The Queen has her ways.” The Dark One appeared in the middle of the room with a flourish, a grin on his lips and his eyes shining. He could smell desperation rolling off of Snow, and he knew she’d soon cave. She smirked at her, “I’ve seen the ending to the tale, dearie. She will break down your barrier...if you can even call it that.”_

_He sauntered around the room, his fingers running across the desk. He examined his finger. “Hmm...dusty.” He smiled over at Snow. “Fairies? Really dearie? Against my greatest creation, I, for one, am offended.”_

_Blue looked between the two of them. There was tension in the room, and Blue desperately wanted to know what was happening between Snow and the Dark One._

_“Blue leave us.”_

_The fairy nodded, she wanted to argue, to refuse to leave her alone with the monster but she knew it would not be appreciated. The Queen was wound tight, and she didn’t want to incur her wrath. She slipped out of the chambers into the outer sanctum; she knew that Emma and Charming were out with a small party at the silver kingdom. The Silver Kingdom had been attacked and needed help._

_Inside the chambers, Snow eyed the Dark One, distrust evident in her eyes. “ You know why I am here dear Snow. I only wish to help you.”_

_“You only want to help yourself!”_

_“I shall show you the truth.” Rumple waved his hand in the air, projecting images into Snow’s mind. He allowed her to see what he has seen, what would inevitably happen if he does not intervene. Regina would be ruthless, her magic tearing through the barrier, and she would slaughter everyone in sight. She'd show no mercy, hundreds of people would die by her hand and by the hands of those who she commands. She and her Huntsman would storm the castle and lay waste to those who opposed and would capture those who surrender. The fairies would be imprisoned, all of them, someone would be gifted to the ranking members of her guard, others with be sold. Regina would hold a public execution for Charming and Snow would be forced to watch as her husband is beheaded. She would then be subject to abuse from any guard who wanted a term before Regina slowly ended her life._  
_Snow crumbled and began to sob as the vision ended. She howled and slapped the ground; helpless, unable to reconcile all she’d seen._

_“What about Emma? What_ of _my daughter?” She looked up at him; no hope left within her. She would surrender her daughter to him to save her kingdom._

_“She will live and then she will rule...at Regina’s side._ ”

* * *

 

“Charming...I cannot continue like this...being at odds with you is painful. It makes me physically ill! You are my husband, my true love, the father of my children. I love you.” Snow pleaded with him; she needed him on her side. More importantly, she needed him. The fighting had gone on for too long, and she couldn’t bear it. She reached for him, and he took her hand, pulling her to him.

“Snow...I loved you from the moment you struck me with that rock. I’ve loved you through all these years of pain and turmoil, and I will continue to love you. That has not changed. But Snow….I don’t trust you.” Charming kissed her forehead and pulled her to him, gently hugging her. His eyes burned with tears. It was a sad day.

Snow suppressed a sob and allowed her husband to hold her. She hadn’t been in his arms since he found out about her hand in the treaty. She’d missed his strength and his warmth. She’d missed the feeling of his love enveloping her so she wouldn’t fight him. She would accept that she’d done things that he could not yet forgive. She’d even take him questioning her motives. However she could not allow the vision that The Dark One had, Regina would not have her daughter.

* * *

_“At her side?”_

_The devastation was so evident on Snow White’s face, and Rumple reveled in it. Though he was not on the best of terms with Regina, she was still his greatest creation. He loved her; more so he loved what she’d become. What he made, it was narcissistic, but he’d given her everything. She recalled tasting her magical essence for the first time, and it set him ablaze. So much power and so untouched. Regina could be unstoppable, and she would be if he couldn’t have the essence of Snow’s offspring. And though she was his most precious creation, the student shan’t surpass the teacher._

_He smiled a menacing smile. “Yes, dearie. She will have your Princess. She will taint her, and at first, the Princess will fight. She will be strong in her resolve, but Regina will be ruthless towards her conquest. She will seduce her with everything in her arsenal. The Princess will grow to want her, desire her, and eventually need her. She will become the Dark Kingdom’s greatest weapon and Regina’s most cherished possession.”_

_The visuals that came with The Dark One’s words made Snow’s stomach roll. She fought to keep nausea at bay. Her little girl, subservient to Regina. She would never allow it._

_“She will not lay one finger on my daughter!”_

_“Do we have a deal?”_


End file.
